In Debt
by RisaLoveHiru
Summary: Ketika iblis dan malaikat bersatu karena suatu hal.. Chap 19 update! R&R?
1. Prologue

Gak tau mau basa-basi apa. Hehehe. Tapi ini bakal jadi fic yang panjang banget dan kuharap kalian semua pada suka. **Pairings**nya masih **HiruMamo**. Asli saya paling nggak bisa nggak bikin fic pakai mereka berdua. Hahaha. Semoga kalian pada suka, seperti saya belajar menyukai fic yang satu ini.

P.S

Mungkin bakal sedikit gaje. Oke. Sudah saya warning loh! o.O

**Eyeshield 21 ®** **Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Ide cerita ® RisaLoveHiru**

-hahahaha-

***

**Shock!**

Hiruma dan Mamori. Dua orang yang sangat berbeda. Bahkan keduanya saling memperlihatkan sikap saling benci satu sama lain. Tapi dalam hati mereka, keduanya menyimpan rasa masing-masing. Hiruma memperhatikan Mamori, lebih dari perempuan mana pun yang dia kenal. Sedangkan Mamori sangat menyayangi Hiruma dan selalu berharap bisa di sisinya.

Kelihatannya keduanya tidak bisa hidup bersama. Pasti sangat susah menyatukan iblis dan malaikat. Bahkan Tuhan pun akan bingung. Bukti nyatanya iblis berada di dalam inti bumi, di daerah yang penuh kejahatan dan panas. Malaikat berada di langit, daerah yang sejuk dan penuh dengan kebaikan. Di tengah-tengahnya, Tuhan memberikan pembatas untuk keduanya yaitu: Bumi.

Namun bagaimana jika Tuhan sekarang berkeinginan menyatukan mereka? Agar mereka saling mengenal dan menyayangi?

Inilah awal mula bagaimana iblis dan malaikat disatukan.

***

"Berhentilah menyiksa mereka, Hiruma!" omel Mamori seraya menodong sapunya ke Hiruma. Hiruma terkekeh ala setannya. Benar-benar geli.

"Heh. Bukankah kekerasan adalah salah satu bentuk pembelajaran?" balas Hiruma. Mamori menggigit bibir. Sena dan yang lainnya kembali menonton pertandingan kapten tim dan manajer mereka. Kebanyakan sih pro Mamori. Siapa sih yang mau disuruh latihan pakai ditembakin peluru terus dikejar Cerberus?

"Tapi bukan berarti menembaki mereka dengan bazooka kan?"

"Kekekeke! Inilah salah satu bentuk kasih sayangku untuk mereka!" jawab Hiruma, melambaikan tangannya asal ke kerumunan yang menunggu hasil debat itu. Sena meringis. _Kasih sayang? Bukannya kasih benci, ya?_

"Uuuuh! Hiruma, belajarlah meninggalkan bazookamu sebentar saja!" Mamori ganti topik. Susah memang melawan Hiruma. Ada saja alasannya untuk berkelit.

"Mimpi aku akan melepas bazooka ini!" Hiruma mengakhiri debat mereka. Dia berpaling pada anggota timnya yang duduk-duduk, santai. "Siapa yang menyuruh kalian duduk?? LARI!!! CERBERUS!!!" Tereet. Tereet. Tereet. Bazooka pun ditembakkan, peluru melontar dari sumbunya, nyaris mengenai anak-anak.

"Hiii! Aku lari, aku lari!" seru Sena, langsung pakai kecepatan supernya.

"Kabur MAX!" jerit Monta. "ADOHH!!" Krauk! Baru saja Cerberus menggigit pantatnya. Yang lain semakin ketakutan, lari pontang-panting menghindari iblis dan anak buahnya.

"HIRUMA!!!"

***

_Hhh. Capek aku dengan Hiruma. Benar-benar deh. Kenapa dia doyan banget main bazooka? Besok aku harus cari cara agar mereka tidak dikerjai lagi seperti ini. Tadi saja pantatnya Monta digigit sama Cerberus.. Sampai-sampai dia nggak bisa duduk pas pelajaran. Kasihan sekali!_ pikir Mamori dalam hati saat dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

Namun hingga sampai rumah, dia tidak dapat juga cara menyelamatkan anggota tim Deimon dari Hiruma. Dengan pikiran segunung dalam kepalanya Mamori masuk ke rumah.

"Aku pulang!" seru Mamori begitu membuka pintu. Tak ada sahutan. Aneh. Sepi sekali di dalam rumah, padahal Ibu selalu ada di rumah dan menyambutnya dengan suka cita. Sambil menawarkan kue-kue tentunya.

_Mungkin ke pasar?_ pikir Mamori.

Ketika Mamori melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di lemari, dia kaget karena sepatu ayahnya sudah ada. Mestinya dia kan tetap bekerja di kantor seperti biasa. Mamori mulai mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Cepat-cepat dia melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Dugaannya tepat. Ayah dan Ibunya berada di dapur, duduk di kursi dengan kepala ditundukkan dalam-dalam.

"Ayah? Ibu?" panggil Mamori, bingung. Ibu menoleh. Air mata bercucuran dari matanya. Mamori tersentak.

"Ibu! Ada apa? Kenapa menangis?" Mamori segera menghampiri Ibu, memeluknya. Ibu menangis sesenggukan.

"Ayah.. Ayah.." ucap Ibu diselingi isak tangis.

"Ayah kenapa? Baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Mamori histeris, sekarang menatap Ayahnya yang kelihatan sangat pucat. Ayah menatap Mamori nanar. Tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Hal _ini.. hal ini terlalu berat untuk anak gadisku_, pikir Ayah Mamori.

"Ada apa? Ayah, katakan padaku! Ayah tidak kena AIDS kan?" teriak Mamori. Ayah melotot dan Ibu berhenti menangis. Keduanya saling tatap sebentar. Kemudian sebentuk senyum muncul, walau tipis.

"AIDS? Kau dapat pikiran darimana, Sayang?" tanya Ayah geli. Mamori merasakan wajahnya memerah.

"Ah.. itu.. Aku asal saja.." Mamori garuk-garuk kepala. "Eh.. Ayah! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Ibu sampai menangis?"

"Anakku.." Ayah bangun dari duduknya, menghampiri Mamori dan memeluk Mamori serta istrinya. Mamori heran sekali dengan sikap kedua orang tuanya. Dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi, tapi apa?

"Maafkan Ayah.." Ayah meneteskan air matanya. "Ayah.. Ayah dipecat dari perusahaan.."

"APAAA???"

"Bahkan Ayah mempunyai hutang yang sangat banyak. Selama ini Ayah sembunyikan darimu karena Ayah pikir Ayah bisa menanganinya sendiri, tapi.." Ayah tersenyum kecut. "Ayah benar-benar tidak berguna.."

"Tapi.. tapi.. Kenapa??"

"Mamori.." Ibu memanggil. Dia kembali bercucuran air mata. "Rumah kita.. akan diambil oleh rentenir, Nak.. Untuk menutupi hutang Ayahmu!"

"HAAAHH???" Mamori kaget sekali. Rumah? Diambil? "Dimana kita akan tinggal, Bu? Aku juga masih harus sekolah, bagaimana.. bagaimana!?"

"Kita akan pergi ke desa, tinggal dengan Nenek dari Ayahmu.. Beliau mau menampung kita. Mungkin kau bisa lanjut sekolah di sana.." jelas Ayah. Mamori menatap Ayahnya sedih.

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Deimon.." ucap Mamori sedih. "Aku.. aku sayang teman-temanku yang sekarang.." _Dan aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Hiruma!_

"Tidak ada cara lain, Nak. Kau harus ikut." sahut Ayah tegas. Ibu mengangguk menyetujui.

"Tidak! Apa tidak ada cara lain? Aku bisa tinggal dengan temanku!" Mamori berusaha mencari solusi. Ayah menggeleng.

"Lalu sekolahmu? Siapa yang bayar?" Mamori seketika diam. Dia tidak tau..

"Terimalah nasibmu, Mamori.."

***

Esoknya begitu tiba di sekolah, Mamori segera menyeret Suzuna ke halaman belakang sekolah. Suzuna yang lagi asyik meluncur di lapangan tiba-tiba ditarik Mamori dengan kekuatan yang mengagumkan. Nyaris saja gadis mungil itu jatuh terjengkang.

"Ahhh! Mamori nee-chan, aku hampir jatuh!" gerutu Suzuna ketika diseret. Mamori mendesis.

"Ada hal penting yang harus kukatakan padamu!"

Tadi malam Mamori sudah berpikir, jika harus tinggal, kelihatannya dia hanya bisa bergantung pada Suzuna. Makanya dia tidak buang waktu lagi. Orang tuanya sudah memutuskan kepergian mereka adalah dua hari lagi. Itu sudah batas terakhir yang diberikan para rentenir pada mereka untuk beres-beres.

Dengan cepat Mamori bercerita. Suzuna mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Tapi aku harus minta izin orang tuaku, Nee-chan! Mereka sedang ada di Cina, asyik belajar Kung-Fu *HAH?*. Sebulan lagi baru pulang." kata Suzuna di akhir cerita. Mamori langsung lemas.

"Dua hari lagi aku harus pergi.."

"Secepat itu?" pekik Suzuna.

"Iya. Aduh.. aku masih ingin tinggal di sini, bersama kalian.." kata Mamori lesu. Suzuna merasa kasihan.

"Akan kucoba memikirkan sebuah cara. Secepatnya." hibur Suzuna. Mamori tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Sekarang kita kembali ke klub yuk." ajak Suzuna. Mamori mengangguk. Bersama mereka meninggalkan halaman belakang sekolah.

Kresek.

Seseorang yang bersembunyi di pepohonan menampakkan diri. Dia tampak sedikit terguncang. Otaknya berpikir keras mencari cara agar gadis itu tetap tinggal. Tapi apa? Cara itu harus cepat dia temukan..

Tinggg.

Akhirnya sebuah ide tercetus. Cepat-cepat dia mengeluarkan handphone dan menghubungi sebuah nomor.

_Gadis itu tidak boleh pergi._

***

Chap satu selesai!!! Maaf masih rada bingung yah? Bdw pada tau siapa yang sembunyi itu? Quiz ceria dimulai kembali! Hehehe. Semoga kalian suka chap ini walau dengan kepala bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Semoga saya bisa cepet update. Sebelum itu Rnr plis? Biar tau letak salah kalau ada? o.O


	2. Maid?

Maaf banget yah, saya sudah lama sekali nggak post. Masalahnya modem saya bermasalah, nggak tau lagi gimana baikinnya udah saya otak-atik sampai minta bantuan yang di Jakarta sono juga belum bener. Hix. Padahal pas udah selesai ngetik chap 2, saya mau langsung post dan byet! Dalam sekejap modem saya rusak. S**t.

Bdw makasih yah buat ripyu-ripyunya, sorry saya cuma bisa baca aja ripyu kalian tanpa membalasnya. Gomen banget! Pas modem sudah bener, saya akan balas!

Selamat membaca ajah yah. Semoga suka, seperti kata saya dulu: seperti saya yang berusaha menyukai fic satu ini.

P.S

Soal quiz ceria dulu yang merasa jawab **Hiruma Youichi**, kalian benar! Saya sudah sisipkan sedikit sudut pandang Hiruma berusaha mempertahankan Mamori.. blablabla.. Ah, udah baca ajah! Cari tau sendiri biar seru, hha. :D

**Eyeshield 21 ®** **Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Ide cerita ® RisaLoveHiru**

-hahahaha-

***

**HAH!??**

Dengan lesu Mamori memasuki ruangan klub Deimon Devil Bats. Hingga kini cara itu belum ditemukan juga. Cara agar dirinya bisa tetap di Deimon.. Di klub ini.. Mamori mendesah. Pikirannya melayang-layang.

Mamori tidak bergerak dari depan pintu—dia bahkan tidak membuka pintu. Bengong memikirkan cara, Mamori tidak menyadari sesosok setan *buakk. Dihajar Hiruma* tengah berdiri di belakangnya, keheranan melihat sikap Mamori yang begitu aneh.

Awalnya Hiruma membiarkannya saja, tapi berhubung laptop dan tas yang dibawanya hari ini cukup berat, kesal juga dia disuruh menunggu demikian lama. Mana Mamori tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bergerak lagi.

Duk! Hiruma menendang betis Mamori. Tidak terlalu keras—Hiruma juga tau batasan—tapi Mamori kaget setengah mati seperti dilemparin petasan.

"Hiruma!" jeritnya begitu berbalik dan melihat seringai Hiruma membingkai wajah Quaterback pirang itu.

"Kekekeke, Manajer sialan.. Apa kau bermaksud terus berdiri di sana? Kekeke.. Cepat masuk, dasar sialan!" bentak Hiruma. Mamori menurut walau sambil menggerutu.

"Kau bisa bicara seperti biasa, bukan?" protes Mamori begitu mereka sudah duduk di ruangan klub yang tenang dan bersih—berkat usaha keras dari Mamori membuang beberapa benda-benda aneh yang ditemukannya.

"Kau ingin mengkuliahiku lagi?" decak Hiruma. Mamori menatap Hiruma sebentar. _Hhh.. Aku pasti merindukan saat-saat seperti ini nantinya.._ pikir Mamori dalam hati.

"Hoy!" panggil Hiruma. "Kau melamun kue sus lagi, Manajer sialan?"

"Tidak," Mamori menjawab pendek. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju teko untuk membuat secangkir kopi untuknya dan Hiruma. Hiruma mengangkat alis.

"Tumben kau tidak membalas," tawa Hiruma. "Ada masalah apa, Manajer sialan?"

Mamori terhenti dari kesibukannya membuat kopi. Tangannya membeku di udara. Hiruma menanyakan kebingungannya.. Tapi apakah cocok meminta saran dari Hiruma? Dia pasti mengusuliku yang aneh-aneh, desah Mamori.

"Tidak," dusta Mamori. "Ini kopimu." Mamori berusaha tersenyum. Diletakkannya kopi di sebelah laptop Hiruma. Sepasang mata hijau Hiruma mengikuti pandangan mata Mamori, mencari keganjalan di sana. Terlalu banyak keganjalan..

"Hiruma, aku harus pulang cepat hari ini. Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau aku pulang duluan?" tanya Mamori. Belum sempat Hiruma membuka mulut untuk menjawab, Mamori sudah lebih dulu melesat pergi.

Hiruma berdecak. Dasar Manajer sialan..

Hiruma lalu mengambil HP-nya.

***

"Mamori, kau harus sudah mulai mengepak barang bawaanmu. Kita berangkat dua hari lagi, loh." Ibu berkata dengan nada biasa saja, seakan mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi piknik sekeluarga. Mamori menggigit bibir. Tanpa mereka semua sadari, kata "dipecat", "rentenir" dan "pindah" seakan tabu diucapkan di dalam rumah keluarga Anezaki.

"Baik." Mamori mengangguk terpaksa. Cepat-cepat dia naik ke kamarnya. Dihempaskannya dirinya ke kasur. Ditutupnya wajah dengan kedua tangan.

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi?" tanya Mamori, entah pada siapa. Tiba-tiba HP-nya berbunyi. Dari Suzuna.

"Nee-chan?" panggil Suzuna begitu deringan kelima diangkat. "Aku sudah mendapatkan sebuah cara!"

"Hah! Apa, Suzuna? APA??" teriak Mamori penasaran. Suzuna meringis.

"Jangan berteriak di telepon, Mamo nee-chan. Telingaku sakit." katanya. Mamori tersentak, malu.

"Maaf, terlalu antusias." ujarnya. Suzuna tersenyum memaklumi. "Jadi apa idemu?"

"Gampang saja," Suzuna memulai. "Mamo nee-chan harus bekerja."

……………

"APA??"

"Bekerja! Bekerja, bekerja, bekerja!" ulang Suzuna empat kali. Suaranya menjadi gemas. "Dengan bekerja Mamo nee-chan bisa dapat uang untuk sekolah."

"Lalu tempat tinggalnya? Aku cukup yakin aku mampu untuk bekerja, tapi dimana aku tidur? Rumahku kan sudah diambil rentenir?" tanya Mamori cepat. Suzuna garuk-garuk kepala bingung.

"Soal itu orang tuaku ternyata tidak mengizinkan. Mereka bilang sudah cukup Taki terlihat gila di sekolah, jangan biarkan Mamori melihatnya di rumah lagi. Dijamin bisa bikin sakit jiwa," jawab Suzuna. Sebenarnya dia ingin tertawa ketika mengatakan alasan orang tuanya, tapi itu bisa membuat Mamori salah mengerti. Sebagai gantinya Suzuna menggigit jempol, mulutnya nyengir segede-gedenya menahan sakit.

"Begitu?" desah Mamori. "Tapi makasih idenya, akan kupikirkan."

"Baiklah! Katakan saja kalau aku bisa membantu sesuatu," senyum Suzuna. Mamori mengangguk, nggak nyadar Suzuna nggak bisa lihat dia angguk-angguk.

"Dahhh."

Tlek. Telepon ditutup.

***

Sreeek. Sreeek. Mamori membolak-balik halaman koran yang dibacanya. Dia tengah menekuni halaman yang khusus memuat lowongan kerja. Yang masih bisa dia ikuti—maksudnya memenuhi syarat atau kriteria—dicentang, dan yang tidak bisa dicoret X besar-besar.

"Hmm.. Pelayan cafe? Restoran, CS *_Cleaning Service_*? Tapi bayarannya tidak seberapa.. Hmm.." Mamori bergumam seraya mencoret besar-besar di lowongan kerja model pakaian. Pandangannya terhenti di kolom yang lumayan besar, memuat penawaran kerja sebagai pembantu di sebuah rumah dan gajinya lumayan besar. Mamori tersenyum puas. Rasanya ini pas banget!

"Aku bisa bersih-bersih. Ini akan mudah, aku tinggal menyesuaikan jam sekolah dan jam kerja. Di sini juga dikatakan memperbolehkan anak yang masih sekolah. Bagus." Mamori membulatkan tekad. "Aku telepon dia sekarang! Eh? Kayaknya aku tau nomor ini.. Hmm, sudahlah. Yang penting dapat!"

Tut, tat, tit, tot, tet, tat. Mamori memencet nomor telepon calon majikannya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi sambung. Mamori menunggu harap-harap cemas.

Trek. Telepon diangkat.

"Halo?" sapa Mamori seramah mungkin. "Apa betul dengan yang menawarkan pekerjaan sebagai pembantu? Saya membacanya di koran."

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Maaf? Apa ada mendengar saya? Apa perlu saya ulangi?" tanya Mamori bingung. Yang tengah menerima telepon di seberang sana tersenyum lebar. Penantiannya tidak berlangsung lama.

"Kekekeke.. tentu saja aku mendengarmu, Manajer sialan."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"HIRUMA???" jerit Mamori tak percaya.

"Kau bisa merusak kuping majikanmu, Manajer sialan!!!" bentak Hiruma. Mamori melotot mendengar kata-kata Hiruma.

"Majikan!? Siapa yang mau kerja denganmu!??" protesnya. Hiruma yang di seberang sana tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tadi kau yang bilang, kekekeke.."

"Tidak!!" bohong Mamori. Dia menggigit bibir. Kenapa jadi begini!?

"Kau butuh uang, Manajer sialan? Kekekeke.. Untuk apa? Membeli kue sus?" ejek Hiruma. Mamori merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Bukan itu!!"

"Lalu?"

"…….."

"Cepat katakan." perintah Hiruma tak sabar.

"Tidak akan!" tolak Mamori segera.

"Baik, kalau begitu katakan apa _kebutuhanmu_."

"Sebelumnya katakan padaku mengapa kau memasang iklan di koran, mencari pembantu, heh?" Mamori balik bertanya. Hiruma menyeringai.

"Rumahku kotor, tidak ada yang membersihkan." jawab Hiruma pendek. "Sudah kujawab, Manajer sialan."

"Bisa panggil CS." usul Mamori, tetap bungkam soal alasannya bekerja.

"Untuk orang yang baru saja menelepon meminta diberi pekerjaan kau termasuk kurang ajar, Manajer sialan. Kau ingin perkerjaan tidak?" decak Hiruma sebal. Mamori kembali bungkam.

"Katakan masalahmu, kau aneh sekali hari ini." perintah Hiruma mulai hilang kesabaran. Mamori merasakan dadanya menghangat. Hiruma mengkhawatirkannya?

"Kau harus cepat normal, kalau tidak aku bisa cepat mati karena tadi kau memberiku kopi sabun, bukannya kopi gula, Manajer sialan." gerutu Hiruma. GUBRAK. Kebahagiaan Mamori langsung runtuh mendengar alasan Hiruma mengkhawatirkannya.

"Ugh!!!"

"Cepat bilang, kau membuang banyak waktuku." Hiruma melirik jamnya. "Ck. Sudah lima belas menit sebelas detik kau mengoceh nggak jelas."

"Tidak akan! Maaf sudah membuang banyak waktumu. Dah!" Trek. Mamori menutup telepon.

"Ugh! Aku tidak mungkin melakukan ini!!" Mamori mengacak-acak rambutnya, stres. "Kenapa nasibku jadi begini sih?"

***

Tut.. tut.. tut..

Hiruma keheranan mendengar nada yang dimainkan di teleponnya. Sambungan terputus. Manajer sialan itu baru saja menutup telepon.

Kesal, Hiruma melempar HP-nya ke meja. Kesenangannya mengerjai hilang.

Mendadak HP-nya kembali berbunyi. Hiruma mengangkat alis. Manajer sialan? Diliriknya layar HP. Oh. Cheerleader sialan.

"Apa?" tanya Hiruma langsung.

"Mamo nee-chan sudah menelepon?" tanya Suzuna penasaran.

"Sudah."

"Dia mau?" tanya Suzuna bersemangat—lagi.

"Tidak."

"Argh. Padahal ide You-nii sudah berlian banget." gerutu Suzuna kesal. "Hanya ini cara membuatnya tetap tinggal di Deimon!"

"Aku tau, Cheerleader sialan. Bujuk dia lagi. Dua hari lagi dia berangkat, kau harus bisa membujuknya sebelum itu."

"Baikk~" Suzuna menjawab riang.

Trek. Telepon dimatikan.

Hiruma membuang nafas.

_Merepotkan saja.._

***

Sekali lagi, maaf telat post. Chapter 3-nya ditunggu yah, saya akan berusaha membuatnya secepat mungkin. Secepat kalau kau punya PR segunung, latihan basket yang semakin sering—udah mau pertandingan, tumpukan DVD Boys Before Flowers yang musti kamu cepet tonton dan balikin, serta melakukan hal lain yang tidak dapat saya ceritakan di sini.

Rnr plis? Cukup klik yang ijo ini loh! :D


	3. Choice

Huft, akhirnya chapter 3 update juga! Hahaha. Perjuangan banget nih. Maaf yah lumayan lama updatenya. Seperti biasanya, author yang satu ini doyan karet. Bukan permen karet yang didoyanin sama Lupus—tau gak Lupus? Salah satu novel Indonesia yang saya gemari—tapi jam karet. Bukan, bukan jam dari karet. Hanya perumpaan. Eh? Sebenarnya dari tadi saya ngoceh-ngoceh berbusa ke siapa yah? Argh. Gila mode: On. :p

Saya mau ngoceh-ngoceh dikit yah pembaca. Soalnya ini ada beberapa ripyu yang menyadari beberapa keanehan di fic ini—langsung ganti baju kayak Sherlock Holmes, biar sesuai sama suasana—salah satunya **Dilia Shiraishi** yang tau bener soal Ayahnya Mamori tuh pilot plus Suzuna sekolah bukan di Deimon. Ehm, saya klarifikasi sedikit kalau di fic ini memang beberapa setting, kondisi tokoh, etc saya ubah-ubah. Biar mendukung gitu sama ide cerita. Kan nggak lucu kalau dipecat dari pekerjaan pilot. Bisa sih dipecat, kalau udah pernah jatuhin satu pesawat. Hahaha *jayus*. Dan Suzuna juga termasuk peran penting yah musti muncul, kalau dia beda sekolah susah dong ngambil timing? Hehehe *dihajar, alasan ajah neh!*

Plus ada yang ngasi tau juga, nggak nulis nama sih tapi saya memang salah di kata _ide berlian_, mestinya _ide brilian_. Oke, that's my mistake. I'm sorry yah *sok English, mentang-mentang disuruh ikut debat English*

Ok, cukup segitu. Sekarang balasan ripyu kalian! Ripyu di chap 2 ajah yah yang saya jawab, yang chap 1 kan sudah rada lama gitu. Hehehehe. (:

Mashy-Gaara4life : Thanks yah. Hehe. Ini updatenya, semoga suka!

Reiyu chan : Ini updatenya. Maaf yah ngaret. .

Blank—nggak ada nama : Makasih yah sudah suka gaya tulisanku yang nggak keruan. Hehehe. Di atas sudah saya sebut soal kesalahan saya. Ok? Ini updatenya dan thanks atas supportnya buat pertandingan. Semoga saya berhasil! :D

Kyuji Z. Riikun H. K. : Hihihihi, yap! Bdw chayo yang bener jia you di Mandarin. Hehehe. Ini updatenya, semoga doyan! (:

Ruki_ya : Hmmm~ gimana yah? Baca ajah terus! ^^

Soo Jin : Salam kenal yah! Wah, orang Brunei udah lumayan lah kamu ngomong bahasa Indonesia. Terus berjuang! Hehehe. Makasih udah suka yah, saya akan terus berjuang membuat fic HiruMamo. Saya juga cuma suka buat mereka berdua sih. Titip salam buat Jill. (:

Akari-chan : Hmm~ Iya juga yah dipikir-pikir. Tapi Mamori kan nggak kayak Hayate, bisa ngelawan Robot, harimau, plus Hinagiku yang lagi marah. :p Iyah kita sama-sama sibuk, semoga yang bikin kita sibuk mampus! *ketularan Hiruma, kekekeke…* :p

YohNa –nyu- : Yap say, neh updatenya. Moga doyan. (:

Cioneng : Ini updatenya! xD

KuroShiro6yh : Argh. Sorry, aku lupa kasih tau kamu sis. Maaph. Oke yang berikutnya aku pasti kabarin, ok? Ini chap 3nya yah. (:

Archerrylime : Yo dek! Thanks udah ripyu juga, hahaha. Yah, sabar saja menanti kelanjutan. Tau lah sodaramu yang satu ini. :p

Hiruma YouriLoveJuumonji : Waaa, makasih supportnya! Yah, memang nyebelin sih guru-guru ngasih PR, hhe.. *ikutan devil mode: ON* Makasih udah jadiin saya author fav, saya akan terus berjuang! Waa, jangan dibunuh gara-gara telat update. Sering soalnya. Wkk.. :p

SanSun-Fami' : Hahahaha, masa sih Hiruma lucu? Cool iya! Kekekeke. Neh updatenya yah. Oh iya, yang di atas namanya kayak fic yang kamu bikin yah? Penggemarmu berarti? :D

Ok. Thanks ripyunya, banyak ui! Jadi semangat. Ini updatenya! Semoga kalian puas! Semoga saya bisa jadi sama Jii Hoo *Hee? Kok nyambung BBF? Argh, Jii Hoo cakep pisan!!—dibekep gara-gara ngoceh nggak jelas sama Suzuna*

Suzuna : Selamat membaca! (: (: (:

**Eyeshield 21 ®** **Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Ide cerita ® RisaLoveHiru**

-hahahaha-

**Choice!**

Drap drap drap!

"Aku telat!" jerit Mamori seraya berlari menuruni tangga. Tadi malam dia terlalu sibuk berpikir sih, jadinya tidak bisa tidur. Begitu dia membuka mata di pagi—apa siang hari?—jam kecil yang diletakkan di samping tempat tidurnya sudah menunjukkan waktu tujuh pagi. Mamori sudah sangat telat.

"Aku berangkat!" teriak Mamori sambil memakai sepatu. Sepotong roti digigitnya asal-asalan, sekedar nyangkut aja di mulut. Rambutnya masih sangat berantakan. Mandi pun dia tidak berani. Hanya semprotan cologne di ketiak dan badan dianggapnya sudah cukup. Lebih dari itu, nggak usah masuk aja sekalian!

"Eh, Sayang, tunggu!" teriak Ibu dari dapur. Mamori mengernyit. Apa lagi?

"Cepat Bu, aku sudah telat banget nih." pinta Mamori. Ibu merogoh sesuatu dari kantong celemeknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah surat.

"Minta diposkan?" tanya Mamori, mengambil surat itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Ibu berdecak, tangannya dilipat di depan dada.

"Untuk wali kelasmu, surat kau pergi dari sekolah." jawab Ibu pendek dan berbalik kembali menuju dapur. Mamori mematung.

Benar juga. Waktunya sudah sangat sedikit.. Tinggal sehari lagi..

Dia mendesah. Matanya menangkap jam dinding yang digantung dan kembali berteriak histeris.

"AKU TELAT!!!!" Mamori buru-buru berlari keluar dari rumah, pontang-panting menuju sekolah. Dan dirinya tidak beruntung. Gerbang sudah ditutup. Dia terhenyak.

"Apa lagi ini? Ah—Pak! Plis dong buka.. Ayo.." rayu Mamori kepada Bapak yang menjaga gerbang. Bapak itu menaikkan alis, keheranan.

"Kamu yang anggota disiplin itu kan? Kok bisa telat?" tanyanya seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Mamori melenguh.

"Aduuuh, panjang ceritanya. Kasih saya masuk dong!" pinta Mamori putus asa. Bapak itu menggeleng.

"Wah, sudah kapok saya. Kemarin dulu saya lolosin anak-anak yang telat dan gaji saya dipotong. Haduh, mana masa lagi krisis lagi. Eh, maksud saya dompet saya lagi krisis. Duh, bingungnya.." Bapak itu terus ngoceh, nggak nyadar Mamori kelihatan pengin nyekek dia sampai mampus. Mana itu Bapak ngomong pakai gaya lagi. Biar keren kayaknya.

"Heh, tua bangka sialan." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang jelas tidak asing lagi di telinga Mamori. Mamori melihat sesosok cowok lumayan tinggi berambut pirang membawa bazooka mendekatinya dan Bapak itu. Bapak itu terlihat sangat ketakutan, matanya membelalak melihat Hiruma.

"Heh, cepat buka gerbangnya." perintah Hiruma dingin. Bapak itu segera membuka gerbang dengan wajah sangat ketakutan. Keringat dingin menetes di wajahnya.

"Hiiii.. Lebih baik potong gaji daripada potong leher. Seremmm!" Bapak itu berlari menjauhi mereka, sempat terjatuh di tengah-tengah usahanya melarikan diri. Mamori memelototi Hiruma.

"Kau apakan Bapak itu!?" omelnya. Hiruma mengangkat bahu.

"Kau lihat, aku hanya memintanya membuka pintu. Bukan salahku dia lari begitu," jawab Hiruma cuek seraya melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area sekolah. Mamori mengikuti di sisi Hiruma.

"Kau terlihat seperti mengancamnya, bukan memintanya, Hiruma." balas Mamori pedas. Hiruma terkekeh.

"Apa pun.".

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju gedung sekolah. Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. Mamori juga malas membuka mulut, otaknya masih sibuk berpikir soal kepindahannya. Namun dia mendadak sadar, pelajaran sudah lama mulai. Masa dia baru masuk sekarang?

"Hiruma, kau mau kemana?" tanya Mamori gelisah. Hiruma menjawab tanpa menoleh.

"Ke ruang club."

"Boleh aku ikut?" tanya Mamori salah tingkah. Hiruma menghentikan langkahnya dan tertawa ala setannya.

"Kekekekeke.. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau ikut bolos? Kekekekeke.. Bisa jadi bahan ancaman yang sangat menarik!" kata Hiruma puas. Mamori memberengut.

"Karena ini sudah sangat telat! Tidak mungkin aku baru masuk kelas sekarang!" Mamori membela diri. Hiruma hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kekekeke, kau tidak pintar membuat alasan, Manajer sialan. Eh. Tunggu. Kau berubah tingkat jadi Calon Pelayan sialan. Kekekeke! Namanya bagus juga," seringai Hiruma. Mamori melotot.

"Siapa pelayanmu!?" bantah Mamori, dahinya berkerut tak suka.

"Kemarin kau yang mengatakan. Bagaimana, sudah siap membersihkan rumahku?" goda Hiruma. Mamori tidak menjawab, kesal.

Hal inilah yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur tadi pagi!

"Heh, cepat jawab." perintah Hiruma. Mamori tetap diam. Hiruma berdecak.

"Terserahmu lah."

Mereka menuju ruang club. Sesampainya di sana Hiruma sudah sibuk dengan laptopnya dan Mamori sibuk dengan pikirannya. Saking sibuknya Mamori dia tidak menyadari sepasang mata hijau emerald mengawasi gerak-geriknya sendari tadi. Bagaimana tidak? Mamori terus mengacak rambutnya, tersenyum, bengong dan tertawa di saat yang sama.

"Butuh ruangan di rumah sakit, Calon Pelayan sialan?" tanya Hiruma setelah sekian kalinya Mamori tertawa sendiri. "Aku bisa membantumu mencari bangsal."

Mamori melotot.

"Enak saja!" gerutunya. Dia kembali sibuk sendiri. Sebentar lagi waktunya habis.. Dia harus bagaimana? Sepanjang ini memang menjadi pelayan Hirumalah jawaban dari masalahnya.. tapi pelayan?? MAID? Hiruma? RUMAHNYA? Mamori mengacak rambutnya—lagi.

Hiruma diam saja soal pelayan itu. Dia menunggu Mamori membuka mulutnya sendiri.

Mereka terus sibuk hingga tidak sadar waktu berlalu begitu cepat dan sudah istirahat pertama. Terdengar suara desiran halus diluar. Mamori menoleh ke arah pintu, melihat siapa yang datang..

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Suzuna?

Anak itu terlihat sangat ceria, dia melesat dengan lincahnya dengan sepatu roda yang setia melekat di kakinya. Di tangannya tergenggam beberapa koran dan Mamori langsung mengerti maksudnya. Suzuna tengah membantunya mencari pekerjaan.

"Mamo nee-chan!" Suzuna mengerem mendadak di depan Mamori. "Ini aku cari dari tadi di kelas tidak ada, hhh, capek sekali." Suzuna menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi empuk di ruangan club.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa masuk kelas.. Telat." senyum Mamori pahit. "Kau bawa koran lowongan kerja?"

"Yaaa~!" Suzuna memberikan semua bawaannya ke Mamori. Mamori sedikit kelimpungan menerimanya. "Beberapa yang bagus sudah kuberi tanda. Salah satunya kerja jadi pelayan di rumah orang, gajinya bagus loh!" promosi Suzuna. Mamori mendelik mendengar soal pelayan.

"Aku tidak akan mau yang itu!" sungutnya. Hiruma menyeringai lebar. Dari tadi dirinya menyimak pembicaraan Mamori-Suzuna. Begitu soal pekerjaan yang ditawarkannya disebut, Hiruma tak kuasa menahan senyum.

"Kenapa? Kan bagus?" protes Suzuna. Mamori menggeleng. "Tidak!"

"Uuuuhh~ Ya sudah, nih Mamo nee-chan lihat saja yang aku lingkarin, siapa tau ada yang cocok." kata Suzuna seraya berbalik menjauh. "Aku ada urusan sebentar, dadah ya Mamo nee-chan, You-nii!" lambai Suzuna riang.

Begitu Suzuna pergi, Mamori menatap Hiruma seakan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. Kesal sekali! Hiruma tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kenapa, Calon Pelayan sialan? Kau butuh uang untuk apa? Sudah kubilang, cream puff banyak-banyak tidak bagus untuk tubuh." goda Hiruma iseng. Mamori membuang muka.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jerit Mamori, berlari meninggalkan ruangan klub. Terdengar tawa Hiruma menggiringi kepergiannya.

***

Mamori memandang bulan dan bintang yang nun jauh di angkasa. Pandangannya sedikit menerawang. Dirinya tidak fokus mengamati bintang-bintang yang berpejar itu—otaknya masih memikirkan kejadian siang tadi di sekolah.

_"Beberapa yang bagus sudah kuberi tanda. Salah satunya kerja jadi pelayan di rumah orang, gajinya bagus loh!"_

Memang gajinya sangat mahal untuk pekerjaan sebagai pelayan di rumah orang. Pasti banyak orang yang mau pekerjaan itu. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda pekerjaan itu sudah diambil orang dan Mamori sendiri sadar dirinya hanya berharap pada pekerjaan itu.

Pelayan Hiruma.

Ya ampun, nggak ada kata yang lebih keren lagi? desis Mamori dalam hati.

Dirinya sadar betul ini keuntungan tersendiri untuknya. Dia akan bertemu Hiruma setiap hari—bisa kau bayangkan? Dari pagi hingga malam! Bukannya memang itu keinginannya? Sayangnya egonya menolak, sadar betul hal itu tidak benar.

Mamori menghela nafas.

Tok tok tok. Pintu kamarnya diketuk. Mamori menyahut, "Masuk!"

Ibunya masuk. Wajahnya tampak sangat letih.

"Sudah kau serahkan suratnya?" tanya Ibu lelah. Mamori diam saja. Surat itu masih berada di dalam tasnya, remuk karena ditimpa buku resep SEJUTA RESEP KUE SUS ENAK yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan dulu. Dirinya belum mampu menyerahkan surat itu.

"Hhhh. Capek juga yah, ternyata barang kita banyak juga." Ibu mencoba bercanda. Mamori tidak berkomentar. Ibu menatap Mamori, pandangannya memohon dan pedih.

"Ibu tau kau membenci kondisi ini, tapi kita terpaksa, Sayang. Tak ada cara lain." terang Ibu. Mamori mengucapkan pelan argumennya, "Aku suka Deimon.."

"Kalau saja ada cara agar kau tetap di sini. Pasti akan Ibu usahakan." Ibu menepuk bahu Mamori sayang. Mamori tersentak. Apa lagi yang dia ragukan sih? Ibu juga sudah berkata begitu.. Keraguannya mendadak hilang, entah keberanian dari mana menyelimutinya dan tanpa sadar dia membuka mulut dan berkata..

"Ibu, sebenarnya aku punya ide."

***

Yaaaa! Selesai deh chap 3. Update chap 4 ditunggu aja ya! Moga saya bisa bagi waktu; sekarang saya mau ikutan lomba Cerpen loh! Lumayan banget loh hadiahnya *ngiler*. Ups. Ngoceh gak jelas nih. Yah, mending kalian klik aja tulisan ijo di bawah ini. Beres deh! :D


	4. I'm here!

Chap 4 update! Yaaaa~! Nggak bisa bilang apa-apa selain thanks buat ripyunya. Hoho. Membuat saya bersemangat! Semoga saja saya bisa kayak author laen yang updatenya cepet! Hho. :D

Ini saya ketik buru-buru, jadi kalau ada yang salah mohon dimaklumi. :p

Balasan ripyu kalian di sini yah, cari nama kalian!

Reiyu chan : Hehehe, Thanks yah! Cari tau aja soal itu di sini, hehehe.

Gekkou kitsu : Wkk. Thanks sudah suka! Ini updatenya, Rnr ya! (:

Mey Uchiha : Yap, makasih udah ripyu! Waaa, jangan mikirin yang mesum-mesum dong. Aku usahakan ini jadi fic bersih. Kekekeke.. *digaplok*

Hiruma YouriLoveJumonji : Ini updatenya! Moga suka. (:

SanSun-Fami' : Masa sih cepet? Kayaknya kok lambat yah.. *pundung di belakang* Makasih udah didoain moga menang! Kalo menang, bakal tak buat chap spesial! Kekeke.. Difave?? Makasiiiih! _

2586462-Akari chan- : Aku akan berjuang! Makasih yah! (:

KuroShiro6yh : Silahkan baca! Oke, kalo inget *dihajar* :p

Machi13shield : Iya nih, sama! Ini aja aku update pakai HP. Ada yang tau kalo bisa update fic di HP?? Aku kaget looooh! xD Iya, aku akan berjuang! Makasih yahhh! (: (:

Yoh males log-in : Hohoho.. Thanks yah Say! (:

Mina-san, makasih yah buat yang doain saya buat lomba cerpen! Saya pengin banget menang, thanks atas doanya! *jelas lah, namanya juga lomba jelas pengin menang.. :p*

Selamat membaca yah. Semoga suka! (:

**Eyeshield 21 ®** **Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Ide cerita ® RisaLoveHiru**

-hahahaha-

**I'm Here!**

_Di hari keberangkatan Mamori.._

"You-nii, bagaimana ini? Mamo nee-chan kan hari ini pergi! Tapi dia belum juga menghubungi You-nii.. Yaaa~" kata Suzuna cemas di telepon. Hiruma diam saja, tidak berkomentar. Sekilas bisa dikira dia tidak peduli soal kepergian Mamori, namun dalam hati dia bingung setengah mati. Menurut prediksi otak jeniusnya, Mamori pasti menerima pekerjaan yang dia tawarkan dengan senang hati. Tapi kenyataannya hingga kini Mamori tidak mengiyakan pekerjaan itu.

"You-nii.. Aku akan menemui Mamo nee-chan dan membujuknya sekali lagi!" kata Suzuna dan telepon pun ditutup. Hiruma membuang nafas kesal. Dilemparnya tasnya ke sofa sebagai pelampiasan. Baru saja dia akan berangkat ke sekolah, tapi niat itu seketika hilang karena percakapannya dengan Suzuna tadi.

Hiruma melempar tubuhnya ke sofa yang empuk, kepalanya direbahkan ke punggung sofa. Ekspresinya terlihat lelah.

Kepergian ini terlalu berat.. Rasanya sama seperti kehilangan Musashi di tim, Hiruma tidak dapat menggunakan buku ancamannya untuk membiarkan Mamori tetap di sini, di Deimon. Dia hanya bisa pasrah, menerima keputusan gadis itu dengan hati yang lapang. Hhhh..

Tok tok tok.

Hiruma membuka mata. Sontak dia menoleh ke arah pintu. Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini? gerutunya dalam hati. Malas-malasan Hiruma melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu dan jarinya pun menyentuh gagang pintu..

Ceklek.

Gadis yang telah memenuhi kepalanya beberapa hari ini tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, terlihat malu dan canggung. Dia mengenakan seragam sekolah. Hal itu membuat Hiruma mengangkat alis.

Kelihatannya ada yang berubah.

"Ha.. Hai, Hiruma." sapa Mamori dengan senyum ragu. Hiruma menatap Mamori dengan ekspresi penasaran.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Hiruma, to the point. Mamori menelan ludah.

"Eng.. Lowongan yang kau berikan.. Masih kosong, kan?" tanya Mamori pelan. Wajahnya memerah. Hiruma melotot mendengar ucapan Mamori.

"Apa?" desisnya, kaget campur senang. Umpan yang dia lemparkan ternyata ampuh. Nyatanya Mamori sekarang berdiri di sini, bukannya di desa sialan itu dengan neneknya.

"Aku sudah bilang tadi!" Mamori menolak mengulang kata-katanya barusan. Mengucapkannya sekali saja sudah mengerahkan seluruh keberaniannya. Apalagi disuruh mengatakannya lagi, jelas Mamori tidak sanggup!

"Kekekekeke.. Ada angin apa tiba-tiba kau mengubah pikiranmu?" Hiruma menyeringai ala setannya. Mamori membuang muka ke samping.

"Kau tidak perlu tau!" ucapnya ketus. Hiruma semakin terkekeh.

"Kuingatkan kau, aku bisa memecatmu kapan saja. Perlakukan majikanmu dengan sopan." ancam Hiruma dibarengi tawa geli. "Kapan kau mulai bekerja?"

"Kapan? Hmm.. Ha.. Hari ini?" tanya Mamori ragu. Hiruma mengangguk menyetujui. Tiba-tiba senyum iblisnya muncul lagi. Mamori langsung merasakan firasat tidak enak.

Hiruma masuk ke dalam, meninggalkan Mamori sendirian diluar. Mamori menunggu dengan berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya. Apakah keputusan ini benar? Bekerja di rumah Hiruma? Hhh. Ibu sudah mengizinkan Mamori bekerja, tapi mereka masih bingung soal tempat tinggal Mamori. Dia mau tidur dimana? Kerja sih sudah jelas, di rumah setan.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya Mamori berpikir, Hiruma muncul kembali. Dia membawa tas sekolahnya di tangan kiri, sebuah buku di tangan kanan. Mamori mengenali buku itu. Buku yang dengan penuh tekad berusaha dia bakar. Ya, buku ancaman. Buku yang membuat banyak anak-anak Deimon, bahkan pengurusnya berikut Kepala Sekolah, bertekuk lutut di bawah iblis nomor satu itu. Buku yang menyimpan berbagai rahasia orang-orang, baik rahasia memalukan atau kejahatan. Semuanya ditulis. Bahkan mencatat kelakuan Mamori sewaktu Festival Olahraga, dimana dia bergabung dengan Yukimitsu dan Hiruma memimpin grup putih, berpura-pura menjadi mafia yang jahat—walau sebenarnya bertujuan untuk melatih mereka melakukan _bump_. Dan juga saat Mamori dipaksa Suzuna mengenakan seragam cheerleader.

Tiba-tiba Hiruma melempar tasnya ke Mamori. Kelablakan, Mamori buru-buru menangkap tas itu. Dia segera memprotes tindakan Hiruma yang mendadak.

"Hiruma! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" bentak Mamori sebal. Hiruma terkekeh.

"Bawakan tasku, Pelayan Sialan! Ayo berangkat ke sekolah sialan!" ajak Hiruma—eh, maksud author perintah Hiruma. Mamori melongo.

"Hah!? Kenapa aku harus membawa tasmu?!" seru Mamori tidak terima. Hiruma memamerkan buku ancamannya.

"Kau mau pekerjaanmu diketahui semuanya? Kekeke.. Atau kau perlu bantuanku untuk menyembunyikannya?" kata Hiruma licik. Mamori melotot, menyadari ancaman yang Hiruma lemparkan. Jelas dia tidak boleh ketahuan bekerja di sini! Bisa-bisa dia dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Apalagi dia anggota komite disiplin..

"Kau tidak boleh mengatakannya!!!" jerit Mamori histeris. Dia berusaha mengambil buku ancaman dari Hiruma, tapi mustahil. Hiruma tinggi, dan buku itu berada semakin tinggi karena Hiruma mengacungkan tangannya ke udara tinggi-tinggi. Mamori mendesah.

"Berhentilah mengancam orang, Hiruma." bujuknya. Mencoba cara lama, membuat lawan menyesali perbuatannya. Hiruma mendengus.

"Cara itu tidak akan ampuh untukku. Tidak usah melakukan hal yang sia-sia." kekeh Hiruma. Didorongnya Mamori menyusuri lorong depan kamarnya. "Cepat berangkat, Pelayan Sialan. Sampai kita telat, gajimu dipotong! Kekekeke.."

Mamori semakin melotot. Kelihatannya keputusannya untuk bekerja dengan Hiruma adalah keputusan yang amat sangat super duper.. SALAH!!!

Diulang sekali lagi untuk memberi penekanan..

SALAH! SALAH! SALAHHH!!!

Eh. Ini mah diulang tiga kali ya., *author dihajar massa*

***

"Mamo nee-chan!?" Suzuna kaget melihat Mamori menyusuri lapangan dengan Hiruma, wajahnya sedikit cemberut. "Mamo nee-chan tidak jadi per.. UBBH!!??" Mamori baru saja melompat menerjang Suzuna, menutup mulut ember Suzuna kuat-kuat.

"Hanya kau saja yang tau! Jangan bocorkan ke yang lain!!" ancam Mamori. Suzuna mengangguk takut-takut. Mamori terlihat seperti Hiruma, mengerikan!

"Ba.. baik," jawab gadis inline-skate itu. Lalu wajahnya berubah cerah. "Mamo nee-chan tetap di sini?"

"Iya." Mamori tersenyum ceria. Lalu diliriknya Hiruma dengan tatapan membunuh. "Walau dengan beberapa masalah.." tambahnya dingin. Hiruma meletuskan balon permen karetnya, tertawa geli.

"Cepat ke ruangan klub, Pela.. Ugh!?" Mamori menyodok pinggang Hiruma kuat-kuat. Setan itu segera memaki-maki. "Apa yang kau lakukan Pela.. Ubbh!???" Mamori membekap mulut Hiruma, mencegahnya mengatakan "pelayan". Mamori berbisik dengan kesal di telinga Hiruma.

"Jangan pernah ucapkan pelayan di sekolah!!!" ancam gadis itu. Hiruma terkekeh.

"Bayarannya?"

"Urusan nanti!" balas Mamori sebal.

"Oke. Potong gaji!"

Mamori melotot. Majikan apa ini? Gampang sekali memotong gaji orang!

Suzuna mengawasi keduanya dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Oke. Manajer sialan, cepat ke klub dan urus alat-alat yang diperlukan untuk latihan pagi. Dalam tiga detik! Satu.. dua.." Mamori segera melesat. Jangan sampai ini dijadikan alasan untuk memotong gajinya lagi! "Tiiiii… ga!"

Sepeninggalan Mamori, Suzuna segera memalingkan wajah ke Hiruma. Suzuna menemukan pandangan Hiruma menjadi berbinar-binar senang. Suzuna menyimpan senyum.

"Baguslah You-nii. Jadi kapan dia setuju?" tanya Suzuna penasaran.

"Tadi setelah kau menelepon. Kekekeke.." jawab Hiruma, geli.

"Senang ya You-nii?" goda Suzuna, cari mati. Tapi Hiruma terlalu senang. Dia tidak menunjukkan raut wajah kesal sedikit pun.

"Cepat bantu dia, Cheerleader Sialan." perintah Hiruma. Suzuna mengangguk.

"Oke!"

***

_Bonus: Mamori's POV_

Ahh. Sekarang di sinilah aku, berdiri di depan pintu rumah—atau kamar?—Hiruma yang berada di sebuah apartemen mewah. Jelas dia menggunakan cara licik agar bisa tinggal di sini. Pasti.

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang. Menghimpun keberanian.

_"Kalau kau memang bisa mendapat pekerjaan, Ibu akan membiarkanmu tetap di Deimon!"_

Aku kembali menarik nafas. Gemetar, tanganku bergerak menuju pintu. Sejenak tanganku berhenti di udara. Apakah keputusan ini benar?

Dan bayangan anggota tim Deimon terutama kapten tim yang tak lain tak bukan Hiruma Youichi berkelebat di kepalaku. Keberanianku yang semula tipis segera bertambah. Aku menarik nafas lagi dan akhirnya..

Tok tok tok.


	5. Big no!

Gyaaaa..!!!??? Minna-san, maaf yah!!! Di bagian akhir chap 4, saya bikin **bonus: Mamori's POV** kan? Itu sebenarnya hanya pengulangan cerita awal chap 4, tapi dalam sudut pandang Mamori. Di bawahnya saya lupa isi tanda atau embel-embel tanda chap 4 selesai. Kalian jadi salah mengerti ya? Hix. Sorry banget! Ngetiknya ngebut sih, habis batere laptop udah mau habis, lupa bawa charger pula, makanya nggak diperiksa kayak biasanya. Gomen!

Oke. Ini balasan ripyu kalian. Thanks udah mau ripyu fic gaje dan author gaje begini! (:

YohNa –nyu- : Thanks udah ripyu pertama! Hoho. Sama sekali nggak telat. Oke, thanks atas sarannya. Soal titik lalu dan memang ciri khas aku banget. Kekeke. Kali ini nggak ada kan? Hehehe. :p

Chian30ne : Nggak apa-apa kok! Baru juga di update. Hehe. Wah, makasih yah udah dipuji! Bahaya loh nanti kepalaku gede, nggak bisa keluar pintu! *jayusme* :p

Mashy-Gaara4life : Maaf soal ending di chap 4 yang merupakan kesalahanku, selaku author fic ini! TT Alasannya sudah kujelaskan di atas ya. Ini updatenya, moga suka! (:

KuroShiro6yh : Sorry!! Salah satu korban ketololanku neh. Alasannya di atas yah, ok? Ini updatenya, kali ini kucek dulu biar nggak gaje!

Gekkou Kitsu : Hahaha. Makasih yuph. Ini updatenya! Bdw kok nggak update? Ceritamu kutunggu loh. (:

Fuuki Inchou Ange : Makasih doanya! Amiiiiin! (: (:

Mey uchiha : Sorry, sorry! Aku nggak kabarin satu-satu soal updatenya, cuma aku tulis status doang di FB kalo chap 4 udah update. Soalnya aku OL pakai HP, stres liat pulsa berkurang begitu cepat gara-gara pakai internet terus. GYAA! Modem, kapan kamu bener? *menatap modem penuh kerinduan* Makasih doanya! Yap, aku janji! :D

Males login nie. Sapa tebak? : Bentar. *mikir lama* Akira nggak? Betul tak? Hahahaha. Ini updatenya! Eh, bener Akira nggak? :s Maaph kalo salah, hho~!

Sekali lagi maafkan keteledoran saya, membuat kalian bingung ya? Sorry yuph. Ini update chap 5, sebagai permintaan maaf saya! :D

Semoga suka!

**Eyeshield 21 ®** **Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Ide cerita ® RisaLoveHiru**

-hahahaha-

**BIG No!**

Duak..! Duak..! Terdengar suara hantaman para anggota line dengan alat yang dibuat Doburoku Sensei. Sesekali terdengar teriakan "Funuranba!" dari barisan para line yang tentu saja terdiri dari Kurita, Komusubi, 3 bersaudara Ha Haa, dan beberapa anggota bantuan dari klub lain.

Di tempat yang tak jauh dari kerumunan line, Hiruma dan Monta tengah berlatih rute pass. Yukimitsu sendiri terbenam di antara buku-buku, mempelajari route pass dengan lebih seksama. Semuanya berkonsentrasi penuh dengan tugas masing-masing.

Eyeshield 21—ACE tim Deimon—alias Sena sudah tentu ikut dalam keramaian ini. Dia terus-menerus berlari sejauh 40 yard, berusaha menambah atau paling tidak menstabilkan kemampuan lari supernya. Di dekatnya, pemeran utama kita kali ini *hanya di fic ini, ok? Kalau di komik asli tetep dong si **Sena Kobayakawa**!* berdiri membawa stopwatch, menemani Sena mengukur waktu kecepatan larinya. Orang itu tak lain tak bukan adalah Mamori.

Mereka semua sedang sibuk sendiri ketika mendadak Hiruma memecahkan keheningan. Dia berteriak keras, "Anak-anak sialan! Istirahat!!"

Beberapa menurut, beberapa lagi tetap bertahan di posisi masing-masing. Berasa masih kuat latihan, padahal kaki sudah setengah melayang di atas tanah. Tubuh berkelak-kelok ke sana kemari bagai terkena angin kencang, nyaris roboh mencium tanah. Hanya semangat yang masih tetap berkobar, membuat tenaga tersendiri untuk tetap berdiri dan berlatih. Hiruma berdecak. Tangannya langsung meraih bazookanya yang diletakkan di atas kursi.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"ISTIRAHAT!!!! Membangkang, jadi makanan Cerberus!!!" ancamnya. Segera saja yang masih bertahan di lapangan berlari berhamburan meninggalkan lapangan—secepat mungkin. Cerberus yang sudah mengeluarkan pisau dan garpu pun batal mengejar mereka *anjing yang mengerikan! Grauk. GYAA!???*.

"Hoy, Pe.." Hiruma merasakan tatapan membunuh dari Mamori. Dia mengangkat tangannya, seperti menyerah. "Oke, oke. Manajer sialan, ambil minum! Cepat!!" perintah Hiruma galak. Mamori meleletkan lidah sembari berlari menuju ruang klub.

Mamori kembali dengan tangan menenteng sebaki air dingin. Semuanya menyambut dengan suka cita. Kalau sudah istirahat begini baru terasa capeknya. Untuk berdiri saja mengerahkan tenaga sekuat mungkin. Coba terus latihan, kan nggak kerasa capeknya. Kalau udah kelewat batas juga paling pingsan. Enak lagi, begitu bangun udah di UKS, digotongin rame-rame!

"Hiruma, ini jatahmu." Mamori mengulurkan sebotol air dingin kepada Hiruma. Hiruma menerimanya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Mamori sudah berniat pergi ketika mendadak Hiruma memanggilnya.

"Oi!" panggil Hiruma. Mamori pun menoleh. "Ya?"

"Ambilkan handuk." kata Hiruma pendek. Mamori melotot.

"Kau bisa ambil sendiri!" dengus Mamori. "Kulihat tenagamu masih banyak, jadi untuk mengambil handuk di loker saja kau mampu kan?" tambahnya. Hiruma terkekeh. Aura setan menguar di sekelilingnya.

Set, set, set! Hiruma memakai kode yang hanya diketahui olehnya dan Mamori. Mamori membelalak, wajahnya geram. Ancaman lagi! desisnya kesal.

_Pelayan sialan, kau harus melayani majikanmu! _Tangan Hiruma berhenti membuat kode, senyum liciknya mengembang. Mamori membalas kode itu dengan cepat.

_Aku hanya bertugas melayanimu di rumah! _Mamori menambahkan, _Jangan membuatku semakin repot, Hiruma!_

_ Kekekeke.. Kau berani membangkang? Darimana kau bisa punya teori hanya melayaniku di rumah? Sekarang cepat ambil handuk atau kau akan menerima kenyataan gajimu telah dipotong lagi! _balas Hiruma. Kode itu diakhiri dengan cengiran ala setan terpampang di wajah Hiruma.

Mamori melototi Hiruma. Hiruma terkekeh. Sedangkan anggota yang lain kebingungan melihat mereka berdua. Yah, maklum saja karena kode itu hanya diketahui oleh Hiruma dan Mamori saja. Semuanya penasaran apa sebenarnya yang mereka bicarakan dengan kode itu barusan. Terutama Suzuna.

"Yaaa~ Mereka ngapain sih tadi?" tanya Suzuna penasaran kepada Sena dan Monta. Monta yang tolol jelas saja menggeleng tidak tau *dihajar pakai jurus monyet* namun Sena yang lebih cerdas bisa menebak sedikit.

"Sepertinya mereka berdebat akan sesuatu? Hasil akhirnya Mamo-nee yang kalah." jawab Sena seraya memperhatikan Mamori yang berlari menuju ruang klub sambil menggerutu. Suzuna menjentikkan jari.

"Betul! Pasti deh karena itu—"

"ITU?"

Suzuna buru-buru mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Eh, langit cerah ya? Nanti kita jalan-jalan yuk!" ajaknya pura-pura riang. Sena dan Monta mengangkat alis, bingung.

"Kelihatannya dia menyembunyikan sesuatu!" bisik Monta kepada Sena. Sena mengangguk menyetujui. "Pasti! Lihat, itu caranya jika dia nyaris keceplosan mengatakan sesuatu. Langsung ganti topik. Aku hapal banget!" bisik Sena.

Monta menatap Sena bingung. "Kok kamu bisa tau?"

"Eh? Yah, kami kan.." Sena buru-buru ganti topik. "Eh, Mamo-nee sudah datang tuh!" katanya seraya bangkit pura-pura mencari air lagi. Monta mendengus.

"Hah! Shock MAX! Nggak teman cowok, nggak teman cewek, semuanya sama saja! Main rahasia MAX! Kesel MAX! Ugh." Monta meneguk airnya banyak-banyak, nyaris tersedak. "Mereka berempat pasti ada apa-apanya! Sial MAX!"

Baik, kita sekarang beralih ke Mamori lagi. Capek nulisin soal monyet *dilempar pisang sama Montakong*!

"Nih!" Mamori mengulurkan handuk Hiruma. Hiruma tetap diam, tangannya sibuk menari di atas keyboard laptop.

"Hiruma? Ini handukmu!" kata Mamori lagi, sedikit kesal. Hiruma tidak mengacuhkannya. "Hiruma!"

"Lapkan keringatku. Tidak lihat tanganku sedang sibuk, Manajer sialan?" gerutu Hiruma. Mamori mendelik.

"Memangnya kau anak kecil?"

"Bahan ancamanku semakin bertambah, rekaman suara sialanmu yang ketus itu akan menarik sekali untuk media massa. Malaikat sialan berubah menjadi setan. Kekekeke!" tawa Hiruma geli. Mamori membuang nafas panjang, berusaha untuk tetap sabar. Ini cobaan untuknya!

"Baik, baik!" Mamori mendekati Hiruma dan perlahan tangannya bergerak ke leher Hiruma, membasuh keringat yang menempel di leher quarterback itu dengan handuk. Kemudian handuk itu berpindah ke dahi Hiruma. Begitu berulang-ulang hingga Hiruma merasa lebih nyaman dan menyuruh Mamori berhenti.

"KYAAA!!!" Suzuna menjerit tertahan. Monta yang duduk di sebelahnya menatap Hiruma iri. Sena melongo nggak jelas. "Kalian lihat tadi? Kyaaaa~!" Radar Suzuna segera berpindah dari off ke on. Niat gosipnya kambuh lagi.

"IRI MAX!" ucap Monta pedih. "Coba aku bisa gantiin posisi Hiruma-san sebentar! Hiks!" rintih Monta menggenaskan. Suzuna memukul kepala Monta agak keras.

"Heh! Langkahi dulu mayatku! Pokoknya You-nii harus sama Mamo nee-chan!" kata Suzuna seraya membusungkan dada. "Siapa yang mengganggu You-nii dan Mamo nee-chan harus menghadapiku dulu!"

"Woaaa." Sena bertepuk tangan tak sadar, berasa sedang bertemu superwoman ala Suzuna.

"Kejam MAX!" gerutu Monta.

DOR! Terdengar bunyi tembakan sekali lagi. Hiruma sudah berdiri, laptopnya tertutup dengan rapi di kursi. Dia nyengir lebar. "Istirahat selesai!! Kembali ke lapangan!!" perintahnya seraya menghujani anggota tim Deimon dengan peluru. Mereka pun lari kalang-kabut menghindari peluru yang terbang dari sumbunya.

"Kaburrrrr!!!!" jerit mereka semua. Mamori segera bertindak dengan sapunya.

"Hiruma!!!"

***

Jelas ini kesalahan besar untuk Mamori! Raganya yang sebenarnya cukup untuk dipakai selama seratus tahun lebih, menyusut gila-gilaan menjadi puluhan saja karena Hiruma. Mengapa begitu? Yah, itu karena Hiruma tidak henti-hentinya menyuruh Mamori melakukan hal-hal aneh, dan sering kali itu adalah hal-hal remeh yang sebenarnya tidak perlu bantuan orang lain.

Ambilkan air. Ambilkan minum. Bawakan ini. Bawakan itu.

ARGH!

Kalau begini, Mamori bisa cepat mati. Mana kalau Mamori menolak mengerjakannya, Hiruma segera mengeluarkan jurus mautnya.

Ancaman!

Ancaman yang dibungkus dengan rapi dan manis, tapi penuh aura jahat di dalamnya! Bagi yang melihat setelah tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Hiruma dan Mamori—majikan dan pelayan—akan berspekulasi bahwa itu bukan hubungan pekerjaan antara majikan dan pelayan. Itu namanya boss dan budak, kawan!

Mana ada majikan yang begitu tega? Oooh. Ada sih. Ini nih salah satunya.

Hiruma Youichi, setan yang telah kembali dari neraka.

***

Selesai! Yah, capek juga. Saya ngebut bikin ini, mata setengah kebuka pula. Hehehe. Habis chap sebelumnya saya ada kesalahan, jadi untuk mengkonfirmasi itu saya segera membuat chap 5. Hoho. Gomen yah kawan-kawan.

Rnr plis? Klik ijo di bawah ini dan ekspresikan pendapatmu! (:


	6. Hiruma's Apartment 01

Hiaaaa! Minna-san, saya kembali lagi! *lari dari fic **Two Spies*** Maaf telat update! Yah, saya ngerti memang ini kayaknya selalu saya tulis tiap nulis fic. TELAT UPDATE. Saya banget nggak tuh? Hahahha. Ampun yah readers. *sujud*

Ini asli gara-gara saya sibuk! Sibuk nonton, sibuk baca, sibuk belajar *kadang*, terakhir sibuk ngurus mental buat tanding! Jadi cuma sempat baca fic aja, bukannya nulis. Hehehehe. Gomen ne! (:

Oke, nggak basa-basi lagi, ini balesan ripyu kalian. Thanks yah mau baca fic gaje ini. :D

Mashy-Gaara4life : Hahaha, iya aku update chapter lima tengah malem, habis kalo malem-malem internet lewat HP lebih cepet. Nggak ada yang make sih. Maklum modem rusak! xD

Mey Uchiha : Yaaa~! Makasih iya! Ini updatenya, moga doyan! :D

Yoh-chan amatmales login : Gyahahaa! Korban penipuanku neh *disambit pake sandal* Hweehhe. Kalo nggak kejam nggak Hiruma namanya! :p Yup, yang males login itu memang Akari! Aku salah inget, kupikir Akira! Hahaha. xD

Machi13shield : Hihihi, ini updatenya! (:

Hiruma\girl : Makasih! Hehehe, iya saya masih sekolah! Situ masih sekolah juga? Hhe, makasih pujiannya! Soal itu tunggu aja yah pembahasannya!

"Black Rose" Cyne_chan : Hahaha, tunggu aja yah. Tapi mungkin nggak terlalu gimana. Saya berencana bikin fic no LEMON! Ya-Haaa! Ini updatenya.. (:

KuroShiro6yh : Betul! *ditendang* Soal itu ditunggu aja! Ent mungkin ada beberapa yang kamu penasarin dibahas di chapter ini~ xD

Ai_lover : Hwehehe, mungkin kali yah? Emang manja tuh anak! Kekeke.. Mungkin ada mungkin nggak! *gaplok!* Tapi saya usahakan muncul, walau saya tegaskan lagi di sini No LEMON! Ya-Haaa!

Si males login tlah datang! : Huy! Maaph, kebalik.. Akari jadi Akira.. Gyahaha! *dilemparin meja* Hwehehe, aku juga nggak nyadar tapi ada readers lain yang nyadar! xD

Avirajosai : makasih! Yey! :D

Sebelumnya saya mau bilang dulu: Maaf kalau bakal mengecewakan, tapi sebelumnya saya **warning** dulu kalau di sini saya nggak sisipin Lemon! Otak saya lagi bersih *????* jadi saya bikin adegan-adegan "nyaris" saja. Moga nggak bikin kalian kecewa! Oke, kita mulai aja deh~!

**Eyeshield 21 ®** **Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Ide cerita ® RisaLoveHiru**

-hahahaha-

**Hiruma's Apartment**

Teng.. teng.. teng..

Grek, grek! Jam tiga tepat, bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring dan anak-anak seketika membereskan buku-buku mereka ke dalam tas dan bergegas pulang. Bunyi kursi-kursi yang didorong pun ikut meramaikan suasana sore itu.

Semua anak terlihat sangat gembira menyambut bel pulang sekolah meski ada satu orang yang malah membenci bel pulang itu berbunyi. Mulutnya manyun dan wajahnya jutek. Ya, orang itu adalah Mamori.

Mamori tengah duduk di pojok kelas dekat jendela. Dagunya bertumpu pada sebelah tangan, matanya menatap ke kejauhan. Otaknya berpikir kembali. Dimana dia tidur sekarang?

Sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, kedua orang tua Mamori akhirnya memutuskan mengizinkan Mamori tetap di Deimon, dengan syarat harus mampu bekerja sambil belajar. Kalau nilai Mamori anjlok sedikit saja, Papa akan segera menyeret Mamori kembali ke desa. Mamori menyanggupi. Selama ini dia terus mengerjakan tugas-tugas gila dari Hiruma dan nilainya tidak pernah anjlok. Mamori cukup yakin dengan kemampuannya yang satu ini.

Namun ada satu masalah besar yang membuat Mamori terpaksa berbohong kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Masalah tempat tinggal.

Mamori terpaksa berbohong. Dia mengatakan akan tinggal bersama Suzuna. Namun kenyataannya, Suzuna tidak bisa menampungnya. Kini Mamori berpikir keras agar bisa tidur di tempat yang layak, bukannya terpaksa menjadi gelandangan di jalan dan tidur dengan koran seadanya.

Mengerikan!!

Mamori tidak menyadari Hiruma masih berada di kelas bersamanya, tangannya sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya sedangkan matanya terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Mamori. Dengan otak jeniusnya, dia sudah tau masalah apa lagi yang tengah dipikirkan Mamori. Hiruma tersenyum licik.

"Rencana B harus dijalankan!" desisnya, nyaris tidak dapat didengar oleh dirinya sendiri—apalagi oleh Mamori yang lagi asyik bengong. Hiruma mematikan laptop, bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Mamori. Mamori tidak segera ngeh dengan kedatangan Hiruma.

"Hoi!" bentak Hiruma keras. Mamori tersentak kaget, seketika matanya berputar. Mulutnya jadi tambah manyun.

"Hiruma, bisa tidak jangan kagetin aku sekarang?" gerutu Mamori. "Aku sedang sibuk, asal kau tau."

"Yah, aku sendiri juga sangat sibuk membuat lowongan pekerjaan yang baru. Pelayan sialan kali ini tidak bisa diharapkan," kata Hiruma, menyalakan bara di kepala Mamori. Mamori mendelik galak.

"Apa maksudmu bicara begitu!?" bentak Mamori tak suka. Hiruma mengangkat bahu, berlagak bego.

"Apa kau tidak sadar sekarang sudah bel pulang dan kau sudah semestinya melanjutkan pekerjaanmu?" sindir Hiruma. Mamori mengangkat alis, tidak mengerti. Ditatapnya Hiruma tajam.

"Maksudmu? Aku sudah menyelesaikan laporan yang kau minta—" Hiruma memotong kata-kata Mamori, "Ya ya ya. Selain itu susah punya pelayan yang bodoh." hinanya lagi.

"Hei! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti!" gerutu Mamori sebal. "Cepat katakan maksudmu! Aku ingin segera pulang!"

"Pulang? Apa kau tidak sadar kau sedang bekerja denganku? Mau bolos ya?" Hiruma mendekati Mamori, matanya berkilat. "Sudah potong gaji, sekarang kau mau apa lagi?"

Mamori tersentak. Oh iya. Dia kan sedang dalam masa-masa bekerja dengan Hiruma. _Kok aku bisa lupa, ya?_ Mamori menggaruk kepalanya walau tak gatal. Mamori melempar cengiran kikuk ke Hiruma yang berwajah masam.

"Maaf, aku lupa. Hehehe." ucap Mamori berlagak polos. Hiruma mendengus.

"Kau membuang waktuku saja. Cepat bereskan barang-barangmu! Kita pulang!" Hiruma bersandar ke dinding, menunggu Mamori selesai membereskan barang-barangnya. Mamori tidak berlama-lama membereskan barangnya. Wajar saja, tadi dia sudah berbuat kesalahan. Kalau sekarang masih lama-lama, Hiruma bisa memotong gajinya lagi atau bahkan memecatnya. Bisa gawat!

"Aku sudah selesai." kata Mamori seraya menggendong tasnya. Hiruma tidak menyahut, dia cuma melempar tasnya lagi ke pelukan Mamori. Mamori menangkapnya tanpa protes. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Hiruma.

***

Sesampainya di rumah Hiruma..

"Bereskan barang-barangku." perintah Hiruma begitu sampai di rumahnya. Dengan cepat Hiruma melepas blazernya, sepatu serta kaos kakinya. Dilemparnya properti itu begitu saja ke lantai. Mamori mendengus.

"Bisa nggak jangan dibuang ke lantai?" kata gadis itu kesal, namun tetap saja dia mengambil semua yang dilempar Hiruma ke lantai lalu merapikannya sesuai pada tempatnya. Sepatu dan kaos kaki dimasukkan ke dalam lemari sepatu dan blazernya ditaruh rapi di sandaran kursi.

"Ini rumahku, jangan protes." kata Hiruma pendek, kali ini menghidupkan TV. "Buatkan aku makanan." perintahnya lagi.

"Makanan? Apa?" tanya Mamori. Hiruma berpikir sejenak.

"Hmm.. ka.. kare?" katanya ragu. Mamori nyengir. "Ternyata kau suka kare ya?" goda Mamori. Hiruma melotot.

"Suka-sukaku mau makan apa. Cepat buat, Pelayan sialan!" usir Hiruma. Tertawa-tawa, Mamori berjalan ke dapur. Senang karena akhirnya bisa menggoda Hiruma.

Mamori berpikir sejenak. Hiruma sukanya yang rasa apa ya? Yang rasa sedikit manis? Pedas? Mint? Atau original? Mamori menimang-nimang. Akhirnya diputuskan membuat yang sedikit mint. Kenapa? Karena setelah berbagai pertimbangan, Hiruma yang doyan makan permen karet tidak manis alias mint itu pasti akan menyukai rasa kare yang satu ini. Penuh semangat, Mamori membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang dia perlukan.

Ternyata isi kulkas Hiruma lumayan lengkap. Untuk cowok yang tinggal sendiri, ini malah termasuk sangat lengkap. Bahkan daun mint yang Mamori butuhkan ada di sana, tergeletak di sebelah wortel dan sayuran lainnya. Tersenyum, Mamori mengeluarkan wortel, daun mint, daging sapi, bumbu kare, bawang bombay dan saudara-saudaranya yang diperlukan untuk membuat sepanci kare.

Tak tok tak tok. Suara pisau memotong wortel terdengar, mengeluarkan irama yang khas. Mamori bekerja dengan cepat. Tak makan waktu lama, kare itu pun selesai dimasak. Aromanya yang lezat menguar kemana-mana, menerbitkan air liur. Mamori mengambil sesendok kecil kare dan mencicipinya. Mamori tersenyum puas.

"Sudah jadi!" kata Mamori gembira. Hiruma berteriak, "Cepat sajikan, Pelayan sialan! Apa kau tidak tau kalau aku sudah sangat lapar?"

"Oke, oke!" Mamori segera menyambar panci, lupa sama sekali bahwa panci itu sangat panas. Sontak Mamori menjerit. "Panassss!"

Hiruma mendengar jeritan Mamori dan segera berlari menghampiri gadis itu. Wajahnya terlihat cemas. "Ada apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Kena panci panas." jawab Mamori, meringis menahan sakit. Hiruma berdecak. Dilihatnya tangan Mamori yang terkena panas.

"Aku menyuruhmu menghidangkan, bukannya membakar tanganmu, Pelayan sialan. Bodoh." Hiruma menyambar tangan Mamori, membawanya ke bawah keran dan membasuhnya dengan air dingin. Hiruma terlihat serius saat melakukannya. Mamori menatap Hiruma malu. Hiruma terus membasuh tangannya hingga yakin betul bahwa tangan Mamori sudah tidak apa-apa.

"Sudah. Lain kali hati-hati, Pelayan sialan!" bentak Hiruma lalu kembali lagi ke depan TV, meninggalkan Mamori yang bengong terpana. Beberapa detik kemudian Mamori kembali ke alam nyata. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghapus kejadian barusan.

"Hah! Aku mikir apaan sih?" Mamori mengipas-ngipas wajahnya, seakan-akan ingin menghapus gerah di wajah. "Sudah ah! Mending sekarang makan dulu." katanya sembari mengambil sarung tangan untuk mengambil panci. Lalu dibawanya ke meja makan, dimana Hiruma sudah menunggunya dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Lama! Lain kali masih begitu, gajimu akan kupotong lagi!" kata Hiruma. Mamori meleletkan lidah.

"Paling cuma berapa detik!" Mamori menyendokkan nasi ke piring Hiruma lalu menuangkan kare di atasnya. "Nih!"

Hiruma mengambil sesendok dan memakannya. Tak ada komentar. Mamori sedikit kecewa. Dia berharap Hiruma akan memuji kare buatannya. Kare yang dibuat agar sesuai dengan selera Hiruma. Tapi ternyata Hiruma tidak terlalu menyadarinya.

"Tugasmu kali ini adalah membereskan semua peralatan makan, merapikan kamarku, dan membereskan ruang tamu. Mengerti?" kata Hiruma sambil makan. Mamori mengangguk.

"Iya, iyaaaa."

Mamori menggulung lengan bajunya, bersiap untuk bekerja ketika Hiruma mendadak menyeletuk.

"Siapa bilang kau melakukannya sekarang? Cepat makan jatah kare sialanmu," kata Hiruma seraya melempar dagu ke arah piring kosong di hadapannya. Mamori melongo.

"Eh?"

"Kau mengerti maksudku. Atau kau mau bekerja dengan perut kosong?" kekeh Hiruma. "Kalau tidak aku saja yang menghabiskan semua kare ini~"

"Heiiii! Sisakan jatahku!" jerit Mamori seraya menyambar piring Hiruma, mencegahnya menyendokkan kare lagi ke piringnya.

"Kekekekekekeke!" Tawa khas Hiruma terdengar. "Berikan aku sepiring lagi, Pelayan sialan. Kau tidak akan menghabiskan semuanya kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Alis Mamori terangkat.

"Karena aku mau makan kare itu lagi. Cepat!" perintah Hiruma, memalingkan wajahnya. Mamori terperangah. Secara tak langsung dia mendapat insting bahwa kata-kata pedas Hiruma sebenarnya hanya untuk menutupi maksud sebenarnya. Bahwa dia sebenarnya suka dengan rasa kare itu. Kare yang dibuat sesuai dengan selera setan dari neraka.

Mamori tidak kuasa menahan kegembiraannya. Dia berkata riang seraya menyondorkan piring Hiruma yang terisi penuh. "Oke, ini tambahanmu!"

Kali ini untuk pertama kalinya dia berpikir pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan tidak buruk juga.

***

Maaf pendek! Lagi buntu nih. Saya usahakan yang berikutnya lebih panjang. Oke, silahkan klik tulisan ijo di bawah sini buat nambah semangat saya! :D


	7. Hiruma's Apartment 02

Readers sekalian, sorry yah yang chapter lalu pendek banget.. Habis ide buntu di tengah-tengah, mana capek lagi.. Ini aja saya baru bisa bikin fic lagi usai pertandingan. Hikz, kalah saudara-saudara! Pengin nangis rasanya.. T-T

Yah, itu urusan pribadi saya dan saya nggak mau cerita banyak-banyak di sini, nanti jadinya curhat lagi? Hahaha.. *ketawa garing* Hmm, tapi saya berharap untuk kawan sesame author yaitu **YohNa –nyu-** supaya tetep eksis di Fanfiction yah.. Saya memang tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi karyamu selalu ditunggu.. ^^

Oke, nggak banyak basa-basi saya mau bales ripyu kalian dulu.. Thx anyway.

Mashy-Gaara4life : Hehehe, itu hanya bayanganku saja.. Gimana rasa kare mint aku juga nggak pernah nyoba, di bagian sana asli ideku saja.. :D

Reiyu chan : Emang dulu nggak suka sama Hiruma? Hee, sukanya sama karakter sapa dulu? Ini updatenya ya.

KuroShiro6yh : Oke! Kali ini aku buat panjang. Yang kemaren itu gara-gara udah kehabisan ide, makanya kubiarin jadi segitu aja.. Terburu-buru? Enggak juga.. Hmm~ Terasa seperti itu ya? Oke, aku akan intropeksi diri.. :D

"Black Rose" Cyne_chan : Saya setuju!! Mereka emang cocoknya jadi pasangan aja.. Tapi kalo langsung begitu nggak seru.. Emang ciri khas mereka nggak jujur begitu! :p

Asuka Nakamura : Makasih ya udah dibilang bagus! Jadi malu! :D Apalagi sampai dibikin fave, waduuuh.. Jadi happy berat! Arigatou! Oke, nanti kalo udah jadi kasih tau aja, bakal kubaca!

YohNa –nyu- : Sorry kependekan! Hyaaa, aku akan berusaha! *gulung baju, siap tempur sama keyboard* Ngomong-ngomong semangat yahh, tetep eksis di Fanfiction!

SanSun-Fami' : Huehehehe. Diemut itu kalo ada darah. Ini mah cuma melepuh! Nggak ada gunanya diemut berapa jam. :p

Machi love angkatan13 : Oke! Akan kubuat panjang! xD

Gekkou Kitsu : Makasiiiih! Ficmu juga keren kok! xD

YoshiKitty29 : Hehehe.. Nggak apa-apa kok! Iya, yang kemarin kehabisan ide.. Makanya pendek. Ini updatenya, moga suka! :D

HirumaYouriLoveJuumonji : Hihi, makasih ya udah dijadiin author fave. Sibuk juga ya? Yahh, akhir-akhir ini emang lagi zamannya sibuk. ==" Aku sibuk siap-siap tanding basket. Gara-gara dispen jadinya banyak pelajaran bolong ent musti kukejar. Makanya nggak bisa update cepet-cepet! :D

Login mang nyebelin X3 : Soal suka kare nggak tau bener apa nggak? Cuma kayaknya anak cowok di Jepang biasanya doyan kare, makanya aku berasumsi Hiruma suka juga! *pede* Kalo mau meneliti lebih jauh tanya author aslinya saja. :p

Yaaaa~ Sekarang kita kembali ke cerita! Makasih kalian udah mau buang waktu kalian di fic gaje begini! Selamat membaca! ;)

**Eyeshield 21 ®** **Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Ide cerita ® RisaLoveHiru**

-hahahaha-

**XXX Folder?**

**-Hiruma's Apartment (02)-**

"Piringnya sudah bisa kubereskan, kan?" tanya Mamori kepada Hiruma yang sudah selesai makan. Hiruma mengangguk pelan lalu menyambar laptopnya dan kembali sibuk sendiri. Mamori menghela nafas.

_Dia selalu sibuk dengan apa-pun-yang-tengah-dilakukannya-dengan-laptop-itu.. Sebenarnya dia ngapain sih? Mengecek formasi amefuto?_ pikir Mamori penasaran. Diam-diam dia mengamati Hiruma. _Ekspresinya serius sekali_, tambahnya dalam hati_._ Tiba-tiba saja Hiruma menoleh dan menatap Mamori tepat di bola mata.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Hiruma curiga. Mamori menggeleng, wajahnya berubah sedikit merah. Malu karena ketahuan mengamati. "Ti.. Tidak. Aku hanya beres-beres kok."

"Tch." Hiruma mendengus, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Mamori segera melakukan tugasnya. Piring-piring ditumpuk menjadi satu dan dibawanya ke tempat cuci. Dengan cepat piring-piring itu dibersihkan dengan sabun dan dibasuh dengan air keran yang mengalir. Setelah tugas mencuci perabotan selesai, Mamori menyambar sebuah teko yang diisinya air hingga penuh. Teko itu diletakkan di atas kompor yang menyala dan dibiarkan di sana sampai mendidih.

Selagi menunggu teko itu mendidih, Mamori mebereskan meja makan. Diam-diam sepasang mata emerald Hiruma mengikuti gerak-gerik Mamori. Hiruma menyimpan senyum.

"Tadi kau bilang aku harus membereskan apa saja, eh?" tanya Mamori, memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Tugasmu kali ini adalah membereskan semua peralatan makan, merapikan kamarku, dan membereskan ruang tamu. Mengerti?" kata Hiruma, meniru persis kalimat yang diucapkannya tadi sesaat sebelum makan. "Begitu saja kau lupa?"

Mamori berdecak. "Maaf saja ya kalau aku lupa," dengus gadis itu. Hiruma terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu cepat kerjakan!" perintah Hiruma galak seperti biasanya.

"Iya, iya!" kata Mamori ogah-ogahan. "Ngomong-ngomong dimana lapnya?"

"Lap?" Hiruma terdiam sejenak. "Aku tidak punya."

"Apa!?" seru Mamori tak percaya. "Kau tidak punya lap? Lap apapun? Untuk membersihkan perabot atau semacamnya?"

"Sudah kukatakan tadi, Pelayan sialan. Aku tidak punya. Kenapa kau sewot begitu?" tanya Hiruma, alisnya terangkat. "Sejak kapan kau mempunyai kecintaan tersendiri dengan lap?" Hiruma mentertawakan leluconnya sendiri.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Dan jangan menggodaku!" bentak Mamori tak suka. Selalu saja Hiruma mendapat bahan untuk menggodanya. Biasanya dengan kecintaan Mamori menyantap kue sus. Kali ini jangan sampai LAP! "Bagaimana kau membersihkan rumahmu, demi Tuhan?" desis Mamori tak percaya.

"Memangnya harus dengan lap?" kekeh Hiruma geli. "Pelayan sialan, apa kau tidak tau fasilitas yang mempunyai nama _Cleaning Service_?"

Mamori merasakan wajahnya semakin memerah. Kali ini merah bukan karena malu, tapi karena menahan geram.

"Jelas aku tau! Tapi apa kau bermaksud mengatakan kalau kau selama ini selalu memanggil _Cleaning Service_? Kalau iya, kenapa sekarang kau berubah pikiran untuk memakai pelayan? Satu lagi, uang untuk membiayai Cleaning Service kau dapat darimana?" tanya Mamori beruntun. Hiruma tertawa ala setannya.

"Banyak sekali pertanyaanmu, Pelayan sialan?" Hiruma balik bertanya, membuat Mamori semakin menggerutu.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menjawabnya saja tanpa harus berkomentar atau mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak penting?" balas Mamori tajam. Kerjaannya terlupakan.

"Hei, dimana-mana pelayan tidak menanyakan masalah pribadi majikannya. Sejujurnya aku heran, kenapa kau bisa menjadi pelayan yang menjengkelkan begini." gerutu Hiruma. "Kerjakan saja tugasmu, oke?"

"Hiruma! Aku ini bukan pelayanmu, aku—"

"Apa?"

Mereka terdiam. Semburat merah memancar di wajah Mamori. Hiruma mengawasi Mamori tajam, menunggu kata-kata berikut yang akan diucapkan Pelayan sialannya itu. Mamori menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam seraya merutuki dalam hati. _Argh! Apa yang kulakukan tadi???_

Hiruma menunggu Mamori membuka suara. Mamori bertekad menutup mulut. Keheningan yang menusuk terjalin di ruangan itu, di antara mereka berdua. Semuanya mematung dengan tekad masing-masing.

Hiruma siap menunggu berapa lama, dan Mamori siap diam selama beberapa saat. Sayangnya, yang di Atas berkehendak lain. Mungkin karena bosan sendiri melihat perkembangan mereka berdua yang saling malu-malu. Segera dikirimnya titah untuk memutuskan keheningan itu. Yang diberi tugas tentu saja si teko. Teko yang terlupakan dari tadi karena pertengkaran yang tak ada gunanya. Teko yang menerima perintah tentu saja menjawab titah-Nya dengan segera. Caranya? Memang teko adalah benda mati, tapi dengan adanya air didalamnya dan api berkobar dibawahnya, itu sudah cukup. Teko itu bersiap-siap. Waktunya sudah tiba dan...

PRRIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!!!!

Baik Hiruma maupun Mamori tersentak kaget. Hiruma menyumpah-nyumpah, Mamori dengan panik berlari menuju kompor dan.. ctek. Kompor itu pun padam, bunyi mengagetkan tadi langsung menghilang.

"Fuuuuh." Mamori menghapus peluh di dahi. Dia selamat!

"Tch." Hiruma berdecak tak suka, menyadari kekalahannya. Apalagi Mamori langsung ngacir ke ruang tamu, membereskan ruangan itu dengan peralatan yang benar-benar seadanya.

Kesal, Hiruma melanjutkan kerjaannya di laptop. Tapi pikirannya tidak bisa terfokus di sana. Hiruma menggacak-acak rambut spikenya putus asa. Di kepalanya hanya wajah Mamori yang melintas, dan kata-kata itu.. _Aku—_

BRAK.

Hiruma menutup laptopnya kasar. Dia bergegas menuju kamar mandi, berusaha menjernihkan pikiran dengan membasuh wajahnya.

Tepat saat Hiruma membelokkan badannya menuju kamar mandi, Mamori datang dari arah lain—masuk ke dalam ruangan yang baru saja Hiruma tinggali. Mamori menghembuskan nafas lega. Syukurlah Hiruma tidak berada di sini, pikir Mamori yang masih malu dengan kejadian barusan.

Ketika kabur ke ruang tamu tadi, Mamori lupa sama sekali dengan tujuannya menyiapkan air panas. Ya, gadis itu hendak membuat teh sebagai minuman usai makan sore. Karena hal tadi, dia tidak sempat membuatnya. Jadi di sinilah dia sekarang, membuat teh secepat mungkin sebelum Hiruma kembali darimana pun dia berada sekarang.

Mamori segera mengeluarkan cangkir dan menyiapkan teh. Aroma teh yang menyegarkan menguar, membuat perasaan Mamori sedikit tenang. Diraihnya nampan dan dibawanya secangkir ke meja untuk diletakkan di samping laptop Hiruma—

Oh.

Laptop yang biasanya diapit di ketiak Hiruma itu kali ini ditinggalkan begitu saja tanpa pengawasan. Mamori merasakan aura-aura ingin tahu bergejolak di dalam dirinya. Dia begitu penasaran dengan apa yang berada di dalam laptop itu. Tanpa mempedulikan atau bahkan memperhitungkan resikonya, Mamori membuka laptop itu perlahan.

Wallpapere seluruh anggota Deimon Devil Bats menyambut Mamori begitu laptop itu sudah dibuka. Tercenggang, Mamori menatap laptop itu tak percaya.

Ini benar-benar laptop Hiruma, kan?

Awalnya Mamori mengira Hiruma akan memasang foto dirinya sendiri, senjata, atau apapun yang bukan foto manusia—terutama _bukan_ anggota Deimon Devil Bats! Rasanya aneh sekali setelah mengetahui sedikit rahasia Hiruma, bagaimana ternyata laki-laki yang dijuluki setan dan ditakuti semua orang karena buku ancamannya itu mempercayai anggota klubnya. Mamori nyaris mengira Hiruma menganggap anggota Deimon itu budak.

Sekali lagi. BUDAK.

Lalu ini?? INI? WALLPAPERE INI??? Maksudnya?

Geli, Mamori menyambar mouse dan menelusuri laptop itu lebih dalam.

Data yang ada di sana lumayan banyak, terbukti dari ketika Mamori membuka Drive-C, banyak sekali data pertandingan yang sudah mereka lalui atau belum, seakan Hiruma sudah lebih dulu memprediksi kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi. Tanpa sadar Mamori berdecak kagum.

"Gila! Lengkap banget informasinya.." decak Mamori tanpa sadar. Dia kembali menelusuri data-data itu. Sebuah folder yang terletak di paling bawah menarik minatnya. Folder itu diberi nama _XXX Folder_.

_Sepertinya folder itu rahasia sekali!_ pikir Mamori super penasaran. Apalagi waktu dibuka, folder itu masih mempunyai folder lagi. Kali ini namanya _AWAS_.

_Apa ini sebuah peringatan?_ Mamori menggigit bibir, mulai ketakutan. Hiruma tidak pernah sembarangan menebar ancaman. Jika dia memang mengancam, itu memang benar-benar bom. Bukan sebuah gertakan kosong.

Tapi ini sudah terlanjur. Rasanya sia-sia bila menghentikannya di tengah jalan—kapan lagi kesempatan ini bisa terjadi? Hiruma tidak pernah meninggalkan laptopnya tanpa pengawasannya. Terlalu banyak yang berharga, salinan buku ancaman bisa saja disimpan di sini..

Gemetar, Mamori mengeklik folder _AWAS_. Rasa ingin tahunya mengalahkan perasaan lain yang bergejolak di hatinya. Diputuskannya akan diambilnya resiko itu. Resiko apa yang akan Hiruma lakukan bila tau Mamori mengutak-atik laptopnya..

_BERANI_. Mamori menelan ludah. Kata ancaman yang lain..

Mamori terus mengeklik folder di dalam folder itu. Rupanya Hiruma tengah menguji keberanian si pengintip. Folder di dalam folder, dengan kata-kata ancaman yang semakin mengerikan, membuat si pengintip harus siap mental. Sejujurnya Mamori sudah ketakutan setengah mati. Keringat dingin membasahi kerah seragamnya.

_AWAS. KALAU. BERANI. MEMBUKA. FOLDER. FOLDER. SIALANKU. KAU. MENANTANGKU. JANGAN. SALAHKAN. AKU. BILA. KAU. TIDAK. BISA. MELIHAT. ESOK. HARI. LAGI. INI. ADALAH. ANCAMAN. YANG. SERIUS. KAU. INGIN. MATI._

* * *

Mamori menahan nafas. Ancaman yang mengerikan! Tidak bisa melihat esok hari lagi? Apakah itu.. itu pertanda Hiruma akan melenyapkan siapa saja yang berani membuka foldernya? Hah! Berarti semenjak Mamori membuka laptop itu, detik kematian telah berjalan dan..

Buru-buru Mamori menutup laptop itu. Ketakutan, dia berlari kembali ke ruang tamu. Keputusan yang sangat tepat, karena kebetulan kembali terjadi. Hiruma sudah kembali dari kamar mandi, wajahnya masih berkerut-kerut karena sebal.

"Tch!" Hiruma membanting dirinya ke kursi. Dibukanya laptop dengan sedikit hentakan. Seketika dirinya tertegun.

Bagaimana mungkin? Hiruma yakin waktu dia meninggalkan laptopnya, dia memposisikannya di wallpapere. Bukan di dalam folder rahasianya. Alisnya terangkat. Perlahan dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju ruang tamu. Kelihatannya tidak perlu terlalu banyak bukti untuk menebak siapa pelakunya.

Hiruma berdiri di depan pintu ruang tamu, menatap tajam Pelayan sialannya yang tengah membersihkan meja. Mamori menoleh ketika menyadari siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hi.. Hiruma?" ucap Mamori gemetar. Apa dia sudah ketahuan?

Hiruma tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya menatap tajam Mamori, seakan tengah membaca pikiran gadis itu. Mamori semakin berkeringat dingin. _Argh! Keputusanku mengintip laptop itu jelas sangat salah!_ desis Mamori dalam hati, ketakutan.

"A.. ada apa?" Mamori memberanikan diri bertanya, padahal sudah tau jelas apa yang dipikirkan Hiruma. Pasti soal laptop itu!!

"Kau melihat laptop sialanku?" tanya Hiruma telak-telak. Mamori berjengit. KETAHUAN!!

"Eh.. eh.. Laptopmu? Tidak.." jawab Mamori lemah. Hiruma mengangkat alis.

"Hari ini kelihatannya kau senang sekali berkelit, Pelayan sialan?" kata Hiruma sembari mendekati Mamori. Mamori menggigit bibir, tidak tau harus berkomentar apa.

Akhirnya Hiruma berhenti melangkah. Dia berdiri tepat di hadapan Mamori. Perlahan Hiruma membungkuk dan berbisik di telinga Mamori. Tajam dan penuh ancaman.

"Kuperingatkan kau, Pelayan sialan. Tidak selamanya kau bisa terus berkelit dariku. Soal laptop akan kulepaskan kali ini, tapi kalau kau melakukannya sekali lagi.." Hiruma menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk membuat efek ngeri, "..jangan salahkan aku."

Mamori berjengit. Ancaman sudah dilemparkan!!

Hiruma mengangkat kepalanya, menjauhi Mamori. Sejenak ditatapnya Mamori geli. Mamori terus gemetar. Tangannya gatal ingin memeluk, tapi ini bukan saatnya. Ini murni kesalahan gadis itu.

Hiruma kembali ke ruang makan, menghampiri laptopnya yang menyala. Terkekeh dia mengklik folder _MATI_. Folder itu terbuka dan menunjukkan isinya. Hiruma tertawa lebar. Tinggal sedikit sekali maka Pelayan Sialan itu akan mengetahui isi folder XXX itu. Dia keburu menyerah di saat-saat terakhir, dengus Hiruma geli.

Setelah puas tertawa, Hiruma mengeklik tanda **x** kecil di pojok kanan atas. Dimatikannya laptop. Kepalanya berpikir sejenak, mencari ide-ide gila lainnya, sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan menuju ruang tamu.

***

Yaaaa~! Sudah selesai! Yeah! Ada sedikit kuis kecil lagi di akhir cerita. Ada yang bisa nebak apa isi folder Hiruma? Kalo iya, nanti saya kasih ucapan selamat di chapter berikut *pelit!!! Cuma selamat doang—ditimpuk readers*. Apa sudah lebih panjang? Saya terpaksa hentikan kali ini karena batere laptop saya sudah sekarat. Updatenya ditunggu saja~ terutama yang **Two Spies**, waduh lagi males lanjutin itu! *lagi-lagi ditimpuk massa*

Oke, nggak banyak babibu mohon ripyunya yah readers sekalian! :D


	8. Hiruma's Apartment 03

Saya tau kalian pasti sudah nggak sabar pengin baca lanjutannya.. *kepedean* Tapi saya di sini mau basa-basi dulu.. Hehehe. *dilemparin macem-macem sama Readers*

Di chap yang lalu saya bikin Quiz kan? Oke, dari ripyu yang saya dapat, saya lihat yang menjawab paling benar, cepat dan tepat adalah **Asuka Nakamura**! Jawabannya adalah **FOTO** **dan DATA-DATA tentang** **MAMORI**.. Waaah, saya tepuk tangan deh! Jago kamu! *plok plok plok*

-Biaya kirim tepuk tangan ditanggung si penerima- *dihajar Asuka Nakamura habis-habisan*

**SELAMAT YAH BAGI YANG SUDAH MENCOBA MENJAWAB, KHUSUSNYA YANG PUNYA NAMA ASUKA NAKAMURA! KAMU PASTIII.. BISAAAA! xD**

Oke, sekarang balesan ripyu! Cari nama kalian di sini! xD

Leaf Valkyrie : Hahaha.. Soal telat saya jagonya. Apa sama Akari chan? Wkwkwk. Ini update, semoga suka! :D

Natsu : Hehehe. Makasih sudah mau sabar! Updateee!

"Black Rose" Cyne_chan : Sedikit lagi! Udah nyaris! Emang berkaitan sama Mamori, tapi bukan foto-foto memalukan.. Malah pas lagi cakep-cakepnya. Hahaha. *dilempar bom atom sama Hiruma*

KuroShiro6yh : Fic yang laen.. Ano.. itu.. *ngumpet* Hwehehe. Pusing ngurus banyak-banyak! Sabar saja lah! Ngomong-ngomong jawabanmu betul. Cuma kurang lengkap. ^^

Asuka Nakamura : Hehehe. Makasih! Pas bikin itu saya juga gregetan sendiri kok, hohoho. *dihajar pake sapu sama Mamori* Hmm, jawabanmu BENAR! Memang isinya semua tentang Mamori.. :D

Devilish Cutie : Wow! Makasih sudah dijadiin fave author! *nundukin kepala*

Gekkou Kitsu : Hoe? Saya disamain sama kopi? *ke pojokan* :p

Machi13shield : Mamori isinya! Bukan kamu lah! *dilemparin sandal* Wkwkwk. Semoga bisa selalu panjang ficku, amiiin!

YoshiKitty29 : Yup, kamu betul! Isinya Mamori!! xD

Akari disangka Akira XD : Ini updatenya! Updatemu kapan, buu? Sudah penasaran! :D

Zer0centimeter : Salam kenal juga! Hmm, wallpaper atau wallpapere ya? English saya rada-rada neh.. *mau ngecek kamus tapi baru nyadar nggak punya kamus* Makasih atas doanya, semoga kamu juga begitu. Hoho. Iya ya, bukan kerja. Tapi kalo saya cepet update kalian yang senang kan? xD

Shinku Amakusa : Gak apa-apa! Wah, makasih atas pujiannya! Dapet ide darimana? Nggak tau juga ya. Mendadak aja terlintas di kepala. Keberuntungan kali? *dilempar sendok* :p

Kw0nS0ojin : Bener! Emang isinya foto Mamori! Hehehe. Nggak, saya nggak pernah nonton malah! Cuma baca doang! Maksud? Saya melanjutkan Eyd21? *ketawa ngakak, PD abis*

Namie Amalia : Hahaha. Asyik, tapi stres juga iya! xp

Makasih ripyunya ya, banyak banget! Jadi semangat! Yeah! xD

**Eyeshield 21 ©** **Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Ide cerita © RisaLoveHiru**

-hahahaha-

**Photo**

**-Hiruma's Apartment (03)-**

………NYARIS!!!!

Mamori memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Stres.

Kenapa aku nekat membuka laptop Hiruma!?? Sekali lagi.. sekali lagi aku berbuat macam-macam, Hiruma akan membunuhku! Memusnahkanku! Argh! Tidaaak!

_Kali ini aku harus hati-hati_, tekad Mamori dalam hati. Tangannya mengepal, menunjukkan tekadnya yang tidak setengah-setengah.

***

Mamori sedang sibuk membereskan ruang tamu ketika Hiruma kembali lagi. Sebisa mungkin Mamori menghindari tatapan Hiruma. Mamori masih malu soal yang tadi. Hiruma menatapnya sekilas, menyimpan senyuman.

"Oi, Pelayan sialan." panggil Hiruma. Mamori tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengelap meja, namun telinganya terbuka lebar-lebar. Siap mendengar perintah apapun yang diperintahkan Hiruma.

"Hnn?" Mamori sekedar bersuara agar Hiruma tau dia mendengarnya.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar," kata Hiruma. "Jangan kau sentuh apapun yang seharusnya tidak kau sentuh. Mengerti?" tambah Hiruma tajam. Mamori buru-buru mengangguk.

Lalu Hiruma berbalik meninggalkan Mamori, keluar dari rumahnya dengan membawa senapan yang dipanggul di bahunya. Mamori langsung menghembuskan nafas lega begitu hawa-hawa setan menghilang dari rumah.

"Fuuuh." Mamori menghapus peluh di dahi. "Sekarang aku bekerja, dan jangan sekali-sekali menyentuh yang tidak seharusnya kusentuh? Oke." Mamori menggulung lengan bajunya tinggi-tinggi. Berbekal sekotak tissu dan setumpuk koran yang terpaksa dikorbankan untuk mengelap perabotan serta ember yang penuh berisi air, Mamori akhirnya siap untuk bekerja.

Awalnya Mamori membereskan rak. Banyak sekali benda-benda yang tak dapat disebutkan dan tak dapat disentuh yang diletakkan di sana. Hati-hati sekali Mamori membereskan daerah itu, takut melakukan kesalahan walau sekecil apapun. Ancaman Hiruma berkali-kali menggema di kepalanya. Mamori menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, berusaha menghapus imajinasi tersebut.

Cukup lama waktu yang Mamori butuhkan untuk berberes di daerah berbahaya itu. Begitu selesai, gadis itu benar-benar lega. Senang akhirnya bisa terbebas. Dalam hati dia berdoa semoga tidak perlu membereskan daerah itu lain kali. Cukup sekali saja.

Mamori melanjutkan pekerjaannya ke lemari kaca. Lemari itu paling berdebu dibanding yang lain. Isinya sempat membuat Mamori tertegun.

Foto-foto Hiruma dari kecil hingga dewasa. Lupa sama sekali dengan tekadnya, Mamori membuka lemari itu dan meraih salah satu figura. Figura itu berisi foto Hiruma sewaktu bayi.

"Hihihi. Lucu sekali!" tawa Mamori. Bahkan sewaktu bayi Hiruma sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda keiblisannya. Giginya sedikit runcing, dan kelihatannya bosan dengan kelakuan orang tuanya yang konyol: memfotonya.

Mamori tersenyum geli. Diletakkannya figura itu ke tempat asalnya—sebelumnya dilap dulu supaya bersih—dan sebagai gantinya mengambil figura yang lain.

_Membersihkan debu salah satu pekerjaanku kan?_ pikir Mamori dalam hati, membela apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang. Seharusnya Hiruma tidak boleh marah kalau dia melihat foto-foto Hiruma kecil. Tempat ini sungguh penuh debu, kelihatan sekali jarang disentuh atau bahkan dilirik. Benar-benar khas Hiruma.

Lumayan banyak figura yang dipajang di lemari kaca. Lebih banyak lagi ada foto-foto Hiruma. Seakan-akan orang tuanya bertekad untuk mengabadikan setiap momen. Meski begitu, sedikit sekali Hiruma tersenyum di foto. Kebanyakan dia menatap ke arah lain dengan cueknya seraya mengunyah permen karetnya.

Hiruma sedang belajar. Hiruma sedang berangkat sekolah. Hiruma sedang berdiri di depan sekolah barunya. Hiruma sedang mengancam budaknya (???). Hiruma berfoto diberbagai macam momen dengan tatapan yang sama. Mamori tersenyum masam.

"Dasar nggak fotogenik!" Mamori menyentil salah satu foto Hiruma yang dengan cueknya mengunyah permen karet dalam balutan seragam sekolah. Sesaat Mamori terus-menerus menghina foto itu. Jarang-jarang dia bisa menghina Hiruma. Kalau di depan orangnya langsung, bisa dipastikan nyawa Mamori terhenti sampai di situ. Berjalan menyusuri sungai Sanzu (Sungai yang konon katanya "gerbang" dunia sana—pandangan orang Jepang).

Mamori mendadak diam setelah sebelumnya terus-menerus menghina Hiruma dalam bentuk dua dimensi. Ditatapnya foto Hiruma cukup lama.

"Ugh!" Mamori menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Wajahnya berubah merah. "Apa yang kupikirkan sih?"

_Kamu baru saja mikir Hiruma itu cakep!_ teriak hati kecil Mamori, membongkar penyebab wajah gadis itu mendadak mirip dengan warna tomat. Mamori menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Nggak! Aku nggak mikir dia cakep!" kata Mamori pada dirinya sendiri.

_Nggak usah bohong! Kamu mikir dia cakep kan? Ahh~ Kamu malah mau jadi pacarnya! Hayoo, ketahuan! _Hati kecilnya kembali berteriak. Mamori mengacak rambutnya, pusing.

"Nggak! Nggak! Nggak!!" ucap Mamori tegas. "Aku nggak naksir dia, aku nggak nganggep dia cakep! Titik!" Mamori mengucapkan kata-katanya barusan dengan penuh penekanan.

"Sekarang lanjut kerja lagi! Lanjut!"

Mamori meraih foto yang lain. Foto ini satu-satunya foto yang Hiruma tidak berpose sendiri. Malah seluruh anggota Deimon Devil Bats ada di sana, berpose dengan berbagai gaya. Itu adalah foto kemenangan Deimon seusai bertanding dengan Bando Spiders.

"Hihihi! Dia menyimpan foto ini ya?" tawa Mamori.

Hiruma sedang menyiram Sena dengan segentong air, wajahnya tampak sangat puas. Mamori mengulurkan kedua tangannya, mencoba menghentikan tingkah gila Hiruma. Yang lainnya berpose penuh kemenangan, ada yang ikut menyiram Sena, disiram, atau minum. Tapi semua tampak bahagia. Tentu saja, karena mereka telah berhasil menyingkirkan Bando Spiders dan melanjutkan ke turnamen Kanto. Pintu Christmas Bowl masih terbuka bagi mereka begitu mereka memenangkan pertandingan.

Impian Hiruma, Musashi dan Kurita.. Tidak, impian mereka semua.. Akhirnya terwujudkan.

Mamori kembali bengong, mengingat masa-masa yang menegangkan itu. Foto-foto yang lain sampai lumutan menunggu Mamori kembali ke alam nyata. Mana ngelamunnya nggak sebentar lagi. Malah lama banget. Itu juga baru sadar pas denger bunyi "pluk" di lantai. Saking enaknya ngelamun, nggak sadar pegangan tangannya melemah dan figura itu pun sukses mencium lantai. Syukur nggak sampai pecah.

"Aduuuuh! Aku ngelamun lagi!" dengus Mamori sebal. Dipungutnya figura yang jatuh barusan dan diletakkannya ke tempatnya lagi.

"Cukup! Aku harus ngejauhin lemari ini!" jerit Mamori, pergi menyingkir dari lemari kaca. Peralatan berberes pun disingkirkan, dipindahkan ke rak yang lain. Rak yang kali ini lebih bersahabat. Isinya buku-buku yang materinya abjuileh berat banget. Dapat dipastikan Mamori pasti nggak tertarik untuk memeriksanya, atau sekedar melihatnya. Pokoknya aman deh!

Mamori berpindah dari rak yang satu ke rak yang lain. Gadis itu terus-menerus membersihkan debu dan membereskan rak. Lap, taruh, buang. Lap, taruh, buang. Terus begitu sampai bersih.

"Selesai!" Mamori mengusap peluh yang menetes di dahi. "Akhirnyaaaa.. Aduh, capek banget!" kata Mamori seraya melempar tubuhnya ke sofa. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Selagi beristirahat, mata Mamori kembali tertuju ke lemari kaca. Foto Hiruma kembali memenuhi kepalanya. Mamori menggigit bibir.

"Ugh! Kenapa Hiruma terus ada di kepalaku, sih?" gerutu Mamori sebal. "Tidak cukup kau mengerjaiku di dunia nyata? Sekarang di kepalaku juga?" kata Mamori manyun.

_Akui saja, kau ingin foto itu! _Lagi-lagi hati kecilnya mengambil peran. Mamori mendengus.

"Jangan sentuh yang seharusnya tidak kau sentuh!" desisnya, mengulangi ancaman Hiruma. "Dia bisa membunuhku kalau aku mengambil fotonya!"

_Ah, cuma satu foto. Lagian dia kan jarang melihat lemari itu. Nggak apa-apa kok, ambil saja! Pasti aman!_

"Iiiih!" Mamori menjerit kesal. "Kenapa sih hatiku? Bawel banget!"

_Udah, nggak usah banyak basa-basi lagi.. Ambil!_

"Nggak!" Mamori tetap ngotot.

_Ambil!_

"Nggak!" Sekarang malah pakai geleng-geleng kepala.

_AMBIL!!!_

"Iya, iya!!!" Mamori melangkahkan kakinya buru-buru ke lemari kaca. Dibukanya lemari, diraihnya foto Hiruma dalam balutan seragam sekolah, dan termenung. Matanya menatap foto itu dalam-dalam. Hiruma..

_Buruan sembunyiin, goblok, nanti ketahuan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Hya! Iya, iya!" Buru-buru Mamori membuka dompet dan memasukkan foto Hiruma di sana. Lalu dompet itu kembali dikantongi gadis itu. "Huh! Puas sekarang kamu, Mamori!??"

_PUAS DONG!_

"HUHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Mamori mendengus sebal. Sekali lagi, tekadnya goyah. Foto itu sudah terlanjur disimpan di dalam dompetnya.

***

Sementara itu..

Hiruma melangkahkan kakinya ke salah satu supermarket di dekat rumahnya. Sesampainya di sana, Hiruma dengan cueknya melewati rambu peraturan supermarket: Dilarang membawa sajam (senjata tajam) dan senpi (senjata api). Satpam juga nggak ada yang berani menegur. Rahasia mereka masing-masing sudah Hiruma kantongi, siap diumumkan bila mereka berbuat macam-macam.

Hiruma terkekeh. Dia berjalan menuju alat-alat rumah tangga, daerah yang jarang sekali dia datangi. Di sana dia mencari-cari sesuatu.

Mau tau apa? LAP.

Bukan hanya lap. Berbagai macam keperluan berberes yang mungkin diperlukan Mamori nanti dilempar Hiruma ke troli. Setelah semua jenis barang yang ada di sana sudah diambil Hiruma dan dilempar ke troli yang sekarang penuh berisi barang, Hiruma melanjutkan langkahnya ke kasir.

Itu pun hanya lewat. Tidak bayar.

Hiruma hanya menunjukkan senyum setannya dan di petugas kasir langsung mengerti. Mengerti jangan macam-macam dengan setan yang satu ini kalau masih mau hidup tenang. Biarkan saja dia lewat, bos pasti bisa mengerti. Malahan bos juga takut sama setan ini. Kalau Hiruma lewat, si bos bakal lari terpingkal-pingkal ke ruangannya dan sembunyi di bawah meja sambil baca mantera.

Walau sebenarnya sangat meragukan mantera bisa ampuh untuk setan seperti Hiruma.

***

Selesai. Fiuh. Capek. Kali ini sedikit sekali adegan mereka berdua, karena emang mereka lagi di tempat yang berbeda. Semoga kalian puas dengan chapter kali ini. Hoahm. Author udah ngantuk, maklum update malam-malam. Biar cepet koneksi internetnya..

Readers, reviewnya jangan lupa ya.. Hoahm.. Zzzzzz~


	9. Hiruma's Apartment 04

*lari-lari sambil bawa pengeras suara*

……………………

Teriak kenceng-kenceng: **~ZHU NI XIN NIAN KUAI LE! ZHU NI QING REN JIE KUAI LE! HONG BAO NA LAI? QIAO KE LI NA LAI? GEI WO BA! WO YAO YI GE! x3**

Ada yang ngerti gak? Hehehehe! *dilemparin sampah dll sama Reader*

Translate: **~Selamat hari raya Imlek! Selamat hari Valentine! Angpao mana? Cokelat mana? Kasih aku satu! Aku mau satuuuu! x3**

Intinya sih begitu. Selamet bagi yang merayakan! Semoga dapet banyak angpao ya~ Kekekekekeke.

Balesan ripyu! Cari nama kalian~! *ya iyalah, masa nama orang lain? –mukul kepala sendiri-*

KuroShiro6yh : Jangan ditiru ya. Bisa-bisa kamu berakhir di sel penjara. Hahaha. Dibayangkan saja, aku nggak mungkin bisa ngambar! Susah euy ngambar cowok.

Machi13shield : Masa temen-temenmu baru nyadar Hiruma cakep? Dia kan CAKEP BANGET! COOL LAGI! Wah, wah. Yah, sebenarnya udah lama Mamori sadar.. Cuma nggak mau ngaku, haha. :D

Leaf Valkyrie : Tunggu! Aku baru nyadar kamu tuh.. Yoh-chan!? Wah. Kukira sapa, Id-nya baru sih.. Maaf. :D

Adekmu-yang-manis : Requestmu bagus juga, dek? Oke, bakal tak bikin! Semoga ada di chapter ini, hahaha. Ditunggu saja, cari momen yang pas gituuu. xD

YoshiKitty29 : Canggih iya? Hehehe. Ini updatenya!

2586462-Akari chan- : Hoe? Aku menerima anonymous kok! Wah, nggak enak banget tuh, virusan. Ini juga modem udah sebulan nggak bener, haduh stres deh tiap ngeliat pulsa HP. Ckckck. =="

HirumaYouriLoveJuumonji : Haha. Makasih sudah mau nganggep saya author fav, padahal doyan telat update. Hho. Kalah hasilnya, hikz! Sakit hati euy, mana badan juga iya sakit.

HellQprincess : Makasih sudah dibilang keren! Hehehe. Jadi malu! xD

Asuka Nakamura : Kalo foto Hiruma aku juga mau dong!! Kekekeke. Wah, bikin fic English? Wew. Canggih ya. Kalo aku mah udah bisa nulis satu paragraf aja itu sudah dewa banget. Hikz. Pokoknya kalo udah kasi tau aja lewat PM, ya. ^^

Ruki_ya : Nggak apa-apa kok! Ini updatenya, semoga masih suka! xD

Ai_l0ver : Bakal ada kok, tapi di sini masih kutekankan sama Humornya. Genrenya Humor/Romance kan? Hehehe. :p

Cioneng : Suka OnePiece ya? Wew, saya nggak bisa kabulin permintaanmu yang satu itu. Soalnya saya nggak ngikutin OnePiece. Kalo Conan gitu sih masih bisa. Sorry yup. :D

: Hahaha, iya namanya juga sayang! *dilempar granat sama Hiruma* Hehehe. Gambar!? Kalo bisa dan sempat ya. Maklum lagi Imlek kan, banyak acara gitu. Tapi kalo gambar Mamori mungkin masih bisa, Hiruma sih saya lewat. =="

Oke, sekarang kita masuk ke cerita! Semoga pada suka. ^^

**Eyeshield 21 ©** **Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Ide cerita © RisaLoveHiru**

-hahahaha-

**Bedroom**

**-Hiruma's Apartment (04)-**

"Pelayan sialan!" panggil Hiruma kencang seraya menendang pintu rumahnya hingga menjeblak terbuka. Mamori yang awalnya sedang duduk di ruang tamu sontak bangkit dan berlari terbirit-birit menghampiri Hiruma. Seketika Mamori membelalak saat melihat bawaan Hiruma yang entah datang darimana.

"Hiruma! Apa yang kau bawa!?" desis Mamori tak percaya. Hiruma menyeringai.

"Kau masih punya sepasang mata sialan, kan?" kekeh Hiruma geli, mulai melempar beberapa barang ke dalam rumah. Mamori kelimpungan menerima lemparan Hiruma yang jelas sangat akurat karena kebiasaannya berlatih melempar di Amefuto. Dahi Mamori berkerut-kerut, kebingungan.

"Hiruma, aku tau benda apa ini.. Tapi.. Kau baru saja membelinya?" tanya Mamori bingung seusai Hiruma berhenti melemparinya barang-barang. Diedarkannya pandangan ke sekeliling dan semakin bertanya-tanya. Lap, sapu, pel, ember, dan masih banyak benda-benda yang bisa kalian temukan di bagian alat-alat rumah tangga di supermarket.

"Terserah apa konteks ucapanmu," kata Hiruma, mulai terkekeh lagi ala setannya. Hiruma kembali membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi para petugas supermarket sewaktu dia melangkah kaki ke dalam dan mengambil segala yang dia perlukan tanpa mempedulikan kasir. Wajah-wajah pucat pasi dan ketakutan melesat di pikiran Hiruma, membuat setan itu tertawa-tawa—lagi.

Mamori kembali merasakan dahinya berkerut-kerut. Hiruma kelihatannya bahagia sekali. Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali?" tanya Mamori curiga, salah satu alisnya terangkat. Hiruma berhenti tertawa sejenak untuk menatap tajam Mamori. Sepasang mata hijau emerald dan biru safir bertemu. Hiruma berdecak.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh tertawa, Pelayan sialan?" Hiruma malah balik bertanya. Mamori mendesah. _Selalu seperti ini._

"Hhh, dasar kau ini." gerutu Mamori. Gadis itu pun mulai membereskan barang-barang yang baru Hiruma bawa tadi, menggotongnya ke dapur dan meletakkannya di sana. Hiruma mengawasi pekerjaan Mamori dengan bersandar di dinding dekat pintu dapur.

"Hei, Pelayan sialan. Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai semua belum?" tanya Hiruma cuek, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah permen karet mint. Mamori menoleh dengan tatapan ya-ampun-sadar-diri-dong.

"Kau pikir aku superwoman dengan kekuatan super, bisa membereskan dapur, ruang tamu dan kamarmu dalam waktu singkat seperti menjentikkan jari? Setiap aku menyelesaikan satu pekerjaan, kau selalu saja menambah pekerjaan yang lain!" omel Mamori panjang lebar. Kesal dia. Pekerjaan membereskan kamar saja belum dimulai, ini Hiruma sudah memberinya pekerjaan lain lagi—membereskan barang bawaannya dan menaruhnya di tempat yang mungkin cocok. Menyebalkan.

"Kekekeke. Kupikir kau adalah pelayan sialanku, bukannya superwoman sialan." tawa Hiruma terbahak-bahak. Mendadak di kepala Hiruma sosok Mamori dengan pakaian superwoman melayang-layang. Tawanya pun semakin meledak.

"Kekekekekekekekekeke!"

"Hu-uh, kau tertawa terus!" gerutu Mamori kesal. "Pasti kau membayangkan yang aneh-aneh, kan!?" selidik Mamori curiga. Hiruma menggeleng cepat-cepat dengan gaya pura-pura tidak bersalah padahal sebenarnya bersalah.

"Kau mencurigaiku, Pelayan sialan?" ucap Hiruma di tengah-tengah tawanya. Mamori mendengus.

"Terserahmu lah! Kapan sih kau bisa ditentang?" gerutu Mamori lagi, tambah kesal karena bukannya dia bisa membuat Hiruma kesal—ini malah Mamori sendiri yang balik dibuat kesal. Tawa Hiruma semakin kencang gara-gara mendengar ucapan Mamori barusan. Mamori menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha tetap tenang.

_Orang sabar disayang Tuhan! Amin!_ Doa Mamori dalam hati.

Jadilah adegan dimana Hiruma terus menerus mentertawai Mamori dan Mamori—sambil menggerutu kesal—sibuk membereskan barang-barang dengan tatapan cemberut berlangsung. Cukup lama lagi, membuat Mamori jadi panas-dingin. Ingin sekali dia menyumpal mulut Hiruma dengan kain untuk meredam tawa gelinya. Sebagai pengganti pelampiasan kemarahannya yang tidak mungkin terwujudkan, Mamori bekerja semakin cepat. Tangannya berpindah ke satu barang ke barang yang lain dengan kecepatan yang bisa disetarakan dengan kecepatan lari Sena.

Mamori menghembuskan nafas lega. Pekerjaan menyebalkan itu usai juga. Hiruma yang dari tadi terus mengawasi Mamori akhirnya bersiap-siap meninggalkan gadis itu ke pekerjaannya yang selanjutnya; membereskan kamarnya.

"Ingat tugasmu, Pelayan sialan!" Hiruma menunjuk Mamori, memperingatkan. Mamori meleletkan lidah.

"Pergi sana! Nggak usah balik-balik!" ejek Mamori. Hiruma menyeringai lebar.

"Serius, Pelayan sialan? Oke, gajimu juga nggak akan datang-datang." sahut Hiruma dengan senyum kemenangan, tau Mamori tidak mungkin bisa membalas kata-katanya kali ini. Mamori cemberut.

"Ukh!"

Hiruma kembali menyeringai. Kemudian dia membalikkan badan, siap cabut dari dapur ketika Mamori kembali menyeletuk.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Mamori, sedikit heran. Tidak jelas apa yang sedang dikerjakan Hiruma, dia selalu datang dan pergi bagai angin. Mamori jadi bingung sendiri menghadapinya.

"Mandi, Pelayan sialan. Sudah jam 7 lewat." jawab Hiruma, menoleh memandang Mamori yang berdiri mematung. Isengnya langsung kumat. "Kau mau ikut mandi juga, Pelayan sialan?"

"HAHH!? NGGAK! NGGAK!!! MAKASIH!" Kontan Mamori menjerit heboh gila-gilaan, wajahnya memerah dengan cepat. Hiruma terkekeh ala setannya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya satu langkah mendekati Mamori.

"Beneran?" Senyum Hiruma kembali terangkat. Mamori mengangguk cepat-cepat, refleks mundur satu langkah ke belakang ketika Hiruma maju mendekatinya. Wajah Mamori pucat pasi. Hiruma mengangkat satu alis, berpura-pura masih serius dengan ajakannya.

"NGGAK USAH REPOT-REPOT!" jeritnya, malu abis. Mamori segera saja menyesali keputusannya bertanya pada Hiruma. _Kesambet apa aku barusan sampai keceplosan begitu!?_

"Sudah, kamu cepetan aja deh ke kamar mandi!" teriak Mamori sambil mendorong punggung Hiruma kuat-kuat, menyingkirkan setan itu jauh-jauh dari hadapannya. Hiruma tertawa. Usaha Mamori hanya membuahkan sedikit hasil, Hiruma hanya berpindah beberapa centimeter. Sebenarnya Hiruma masih ingin menggoda Mamori, tapi sewaktu melihat wajah merona gadis itu, niat jelek itu disingkirkan jauh-jauh. Masih ada niatan-niatan baik di hati Hiruma, tidak hanya melulu soal senjata, granat, amefuto, latihan neraka dan semua kawan-kawannya yang berbau Hiruma banget.

"Oke, oke." Hiruma akhirnya berjalan dengan kakinya, bukan dari dorongan di punggungnya. "Ingat apa yang kukatakan tadi. Jangan sentuh yang seharusnya tidak kau sentuh!" ingat Hiruma. Mamori mengangguk kesal.

"Aku tau kok! Sana pergi! Hush, hush!" usir Mamori.

Hiruma berbalik dan berjalan ke kamar mandi tanpa tau janji itu sudah dilanggar. Kalau saja Hiruma mau kembali dan mengecek dompet Mamori, dia akan tertawa habis-habisan. Sekali lagi, Mamori kembali sebodoh amat dengan ancamannya.

***

Sebuah plat dari besi yang unik digantung di depan pintu kamar. Terdapat tulisan _Bedroom_ di plat besi itu. Ini dia kamar yang dari tadi Mamori cari.

Mamori menghembuskan nafas, bersiap-siap. Entah kenapa dia merasakan dompetnya yang dimasukkan ke kantong terasa berat secara tiba-tiba. Seakan-akan mengingatkannya akan ancaman Hiruma. Sudah dua kali.

_Tidak akan ada yang ketiga kali!_ tekad gadis itu.

Tangan Mamori meraih gagang pintu. Perlahan dibukanya pintu kamar dan mengintip ke dalamnya dengan takut-takut. Gelap.

Mamori meraba-raba dalam kegelapan, mencari saklar lampu. Tidak lama kemudian ditemukannya saklar itu. Buru-buru dihidupkannya sebelum dia menyenggol sesuatu dan menghancurkan semuanya.

Mata Mamori menangkap warna hitam dan putih dimana-mana. Dua warna ini menghiasi nyaris seluruh permukaan kamar Hiruma. Mamori meringis.

Kamar itu terletak di posisi yang strategis, mempunyai akses balkon yang membuat kita bisa memandang pemandangan indah diluar dengan sukacita. Perabotannya tidak banyak; sebuah tempat tidur ukuran _King-size_, meja kecil di dekat tempat tidur, lemari baju, sofa serta TV ukuran 24" layar flat. Mamori tak kuasa menahan diri. Gadis itu ternganga.

Apakah Hiruma anak SMU?

Entah berapa uang yang harus dikeluarkannya untuk membayar semua ini. Rumah, perabotan, listrik, air, _CS_ yang kadang-kadang dia panggil sebelum akhirnya memasang lowongan pekerjaan di koran, makanan.. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepala senut-senut.

Mamori menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Untuk apa dia memikirkan hal-hal ini? Dia seharusnya memikirkan kenaikan gaji. Hiruma bisa membeli semua ini, tentu saja dia bisa _membayarnya_ lebih mahal lagi! Apalagi Mamori harus siap mental dan fisik dalam mengerjakan tugas-tugas Hiruma.

Gadis itu mendesah. Kalau saja Ayahnya tidak dipecat, dia tidak akan begini. Tapi dia juga tidak akan mengetahui rumah Hiruma dan mengambil fotonya.. ARGH!

Kesal, Mamori memulai pekerjaannya guna menghentikan kepalanya melayang-layang ke hal-hal aneh. Dia menyikat, menyapu, mengelap dan membereskan semua penjuru kamar Hiruma. Lumayan ampuh, pikirannya jadi tidak terbagi-bagi kalau saja matanya tidak melirik ke figura yang diletakkan di meja kecil samping tempat tidur.

Mamori bertekad tidak akan macam-macam. Tidak mengambil apapun yang bukan miliknya. Dia sudah bertekad dan bersumpah dalam hati tidak akan melanggar janji itu tapiiii..

Figura itu ditidurkan sehingga tidak terlihat foto yang dipajang di dalamnya. Itulah hal yang sukses membuat Mamori penasaran setengah mati. Dari posisinya yang seperti itu, bisa diduga Hiruma tidak ingin foto itu dilihat orang. Mamori menggigit bibir.

Haruskah sekali lagi ini dia mempertaruhkan semuanya? Syukur-syukur Hiruma tidak tau soal fotonya yang hilang. Kalau sampai tau.. Hiii.. Nasib Mamori ke depan langsung blas di tengah jalan. Mungkin cuma sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan dalam hati saja.

Mamori bergidik.

_Hei! Penasaran lagi? Ya ampun, kau tinggal mengangkatnya saja! Tidak masalah kan? Kau tidak mengambilnya~_

"Cukup! Hati kecil, kau sudah cukup sesat hari ini!" gerutu Mamori pada dirinya sendiri. Hati kecilnya itu benar-benar bikin ulah hari ini. Membuatnya berdiri di ujung tanduk dan nyaris tidak selamat.

_Ah. Tapi kulihat tanganmu terulur dengan sendirinya. Masih menyalahkan aku juga?_

Mamori menggigit bibir. Tangannya memang terulur, hendak mengambil figura itu. Dia memejamkan mata. Kepalanya langsung kosong. Ah, sebodoh amat deh! Cuma lihat foto doang juga!

"Eit!" Mamori mengambil figura itu dan menarik nafas. Foto itu..

Kosong. Mamori melongo tak percaya.

Apa gunanya dia deg-degan dari tadi?

………………

"PELAYAN SIALAN!" Terdengar teriakan yang memekakkan telinga dari ambang pintu. Hiruma berdiri di sana dengan rambut basah karena baru habis keramas dan telanjang dada. Kelihatannya dia buru-buru ke kamarnya. Mamori merasakan wajahnya kembali memerah. Buru-buru Mamori berpaling ke arah lain. Dia tidak biasa melihat body cowok.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" tanya Hiruma marah. Mamori menunduk, takut. Hiruma bergerak mendekatinya. Aroma sabun mint menyapu indera penciuman Mamori, membuatnya sempat terbius sesaat sebelum akhirnya sadar dia tengah berada di situasi yang membahayakan, dimana aroma sabun tidaklah penting. Mamori harus berjuang menyelamatkan nyawanya *halah, lebay. Emang mau diapain sih sama Hiruma? Paling dibekep aja, terus digoreng jadi gorengan.. Dilempar sapu sama Mamori*

"Sudah kuperingatkan kau untuk tidak menyentuh apa-apa!" desis Hiruma memperingatkan. Matanya menyapu sekelilingnya. Tatapan itu berhenti sesaat di tangan Mamori yang tengah memegang figura foto miliknya. Hiruma mendengus. Dalam hati dia bersyukur sudah melakukan tindakan pencegahan. Sebelum pergi tadi, Hiruma ingat dia harus menyembunyikan foto di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Keputusan yang tepat, karena pelayan sialannya ini memang mempunyai keingintahuan yang besar.

Semuanya mungkin sudah tau foto siapa itu. Jadi alasan mengapa Mamori tidak boleh melihatnya sudah jelas sekali, bukan? *tidak ada Quiz kali ini, tapi kalo ada yang mau jawab, silahkan saja!*

"Nyalimu hebat juga, Pelayan sialan!" kata Hiruma, dekat di telinga Mamori. Membuat efek yang semakin dasyat. Mamori kembali panas-dingin. Dia terus merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati, terutama hati kecilnya yang lagi sesat-sesatnya.

"Kau sudah kuperingatkan. Kau melanggar lagi, tapi!" ucap Hiruma, sedikit decak kagum terdengar dalam kalimatnya. "Sudah dua kali!" ingat Hiruma tajam. Mamori merinding ngeri.

_Jangan sampai soal fotonya ketahuan!!_ Mamori segera berdoa kepada Yang di Atas, berharap foto yang ada di dompetnya mendadak lenyap sekarang. Atau mendadak kebakar, kelelep, kegoreng, ketumis, apa saja lah! Yang penting foto itu rusak dan tidak bisa dikenali siapa yang pernah berpose di sana. Itu saja sudah cukup kok, Tuhan!

Pliiiisss Tuhan!

Tapi itu adalah permohonan yang mustahil, karena buktinya Yang di Atas tidak mengirimi apa-apa sebagai bala bantuan. Malah Beliau tertawa-tawa sendiri mendengar jeritan hati Mamori yang memilukan. Beliau juga kasih wejangan bijak agar Mamori tersadar dari doanya yang nggak jelas itu. "_Apa yang kau perbuat itulah hasil yang akan kau terima!_"

Lagi khusyuknya Mamori memohon dalam hati, Hiruma kembali berucap. Nadanya tajam dan penuh bahaya. Setan itu sudah memikirkan hukuman untuk Mamori. Diam-diam Hiruma menyimpan senyuman.

"Kau akan menerima hukuman! Tunggu aku di ruang tamu, dan jangan lari!"

Mamori merasakan kakinya melemas.

Dia harus mempertimbangkan sekali lagi keputusannya bekerja di sini.

***

WOA! Udah chapter berapa ini? Panjang ya! Yah, saya tau kalian pasti bertanya-tanya ini fic mau sampai berapa chapter?? Mungkin belasan. Karena ingat, saya belum membahas soal dimana Mamori tinggal! Hehehe.

Ingat peringatan saya sebelumnya: **ini akan menjadi fic yang panjang!** Hehehe.

Karena itu, bagi yang bertanya-tanya ini kapan selesainya, silahkan hapus pertanyaan itu segera. Bakal lama soalnya, kasihan kalau terlalu dipikirin! Belum lagi ngaret updatenya. *ditendang dan disoraki Readers*

Saya harap sih kalian masih mau ngikutin, dan semoga—ngarep—tetep penasaran sama kelanjutannya. Soalnya setiap saya post chap baru, saya sendiri suka penasaran dapet ripyu kayak bagaimana kali ini! xD

Klik kotak ijo dibawah, ya! Makasiiiih!


	10. Maid's clothes

Cuma mau bilang satu hal: Sorry telat update—lagi. Alasannya sudah terlalu banyak dan sering digunakan, jadi saya cuma bisa bilang sorry aja.. Dimaafkan nggak? Wajib dong! *ditendang semua readers terus diceburin ke empang*

Oke, sekarang kita berlanjut ke balesan ripyu! Ini dia~

"Black Rose" Cyne_ : Nggak apa kok! xD Hahaha, apa yaaa? Ditunggu sajalah!

Leaf Valkyrie : Hahaha, iya aku baru nyadar ini! xD Maaf yo. Ini updatenya~

Just reader 'Monta' : Hehehe.. Sabar atuh! Ini update..

SanSun-Fami' : Iya neh, kok kamu hiatus? Kenapa? Kenapa? *digampar* Sibuk ujian yo?

Gekkou Kitsu : Soal kata itu.. Hmm.. Lumayan banyak sih nemu di novel-novel, kayaknya bisa dipake gitu.. Hahaha. Terbuka lebar kan rada kaku gitu.. *plakk* Maklum, saya ini suka pake kata yang nggak biasa! :p

Ai_l0ver : Iyup! Betul atuh.. Hahaha. Ini update, moga doyan! :D

YoshiKitty29 : *ikutan tepar ngebayangin Hiruma mandi* Hehehe.. Oke deh, saya usahakan permintaannya~ Disesuaikan sama keinginan yang laen yang mau panjang.. Ok? :D

KuroShiro6yh : Dilarang mikir yang aneh-aneh! Hahaha. Jangan tamat-tamat? Wah. Aku bikin kehidupan mereka tersendiri nih? :p

Asuka Nakamura : Masa sih? Hho. Sama dong kayak aku? *ikutan pundung ke pojokan* Biasa banget aku dihina-hina soal aksenku yang ancur banget. ==" Mari kita sama-sama berjuang!! Hehehe, berhasil deh bikin orang deg-degan. :p

SooJin : Hahaha.. Maksudnya itu? Cepet update tapi jangan juga? Wkwkwk. Diusahakan! Soal adegan itu sih.. Saya juga deg-degan sendiri! xD

Ruki_ya : Ini updatenya! Moga suka~ :D

Machi13shield : Makasih pujiannya.. Oke, diusahakan.. Maklumlah, sama author satu ini! :p

Hyuga_clan : Kalo mau nyatuin chap, kamu masuk ke storymu itu trus edit, nanti ada pilihan chapter, klik. Masukin deh chap yang kamu mau. Soal ripyu itu aku nggak ngerti, ripyunya nggak keterima? Coba enable anonymous review saja, ok? Semoga berhasil. :D

Namie Amalia : Nggak apa-apa kok! Ini updatenya~

RoziEtAakuMaHana : Thanks atas pujiannya! xD Jadi malu.. :p

Devilish Cutie : Syukurlah cocok! xD Tergantung adegannya ya.. Kalo terlalu didramatisir jadinya lebay dong? *plakk* Umurku 17 pas 24 Februari ini. Kenapa emang? :D

HellQBprincess : Soal kosa kata Bahasa Inggris.. *diem* Saya nggak bisa bilang apa-apa! Emang geblek banget saya di Bahasa Inggris.. Oke, ke depannya saya perhatiin lagi! :D

2586462-Akari chan- : Nggak, aliran normal-normal saja! Hahaha. Lihat aja, diapain sama Hiruma.. Kekekeke. :p

HirumaYouriLoveJuumonji : Makasih pujiannya.. *kepala mulai gede* Tebakannya bener, kalo soal ripyu lama.. Tak masalah lah, orang sini juga telat banget *plakk* Ini updatenya! :D

Akuma cutez : Peaceee.. Saya emang doyan telat update! Suka angin-anginan sih.. *emang flu? Plakk* Ini updatenya, maaf lama.. =="

Makasih yah buat ripyunya! Gila, banyak banget! Seandainya saja ide saya sebanyak ripyu yang kalian post, updatenya pasti nggak ngaret begini.. :p

Sekarang kita balik lagi ke cerita~ Tararara.. *gila mode: on*

**Eyeshield 21 ©** **Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Ide cerita © RisaLoveHiru**

-hahahaha-

**Maid's Clothes**

**-Hiruma's Apartment (05)-**

Keringat dingin menetes di dahi Mamori. Perlahan gadis itu menghapusnya dengan punggung tangan. Raut wajahnya seperti orang yang sudah divonis mati, tidak bergairah. Pasrah.

Mamori menghela nafas. Dia sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu Hiruma, menunggu kedatangan si pemilik rumah yang tengah pergi untuk mempersiapkan hukuman untuknya. Mamori kembali merutuk dalam hati. Hari ini sungguh hari paling sial yang pernah dia alami. Berkali-kali keinginan sesatnya menang, dan berkali-kali pula pembelaan warasnya kalah. Syukurlah Hiruma belum menyadari satu dari tiga tindakan gila yang Mamori lakukan—mencuri foto Hiruma.

Dua lainnya sudah tertangkap basah saat tengah melakukan pelanggaran. Tinggal satu lagi yang belum diketahui.. Begitu Hiruma melirik lemarinya dan menyadari salah satu figura yang ada kosong, pasti otak jeniusnya dengan cepat memperhitungkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan. Siapa lagi tersangkanya kalau bukan Mamori yang sehari ini berkeliling di rumahnya, mengintip segala hal dengan rasa ingin tau yang besar?

Keringat dingin kembali menetes dan semakin banyak. Mamori bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam duduknya.

_Hiruma lama sekali.._

***

Greeek.

Suara laci lemari yang dibuka terdengar pelan. Sepasang tangan yang berjari ramping dan panjang meraih ke dalam laci, mencari sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian jari-jari itu sudah mencengkram sesuatu dan menariknya keluar.

Hiruma tersenyum lebar ketika melihat barang yang dia pegang. Otaknya membayangkan berbagai macam hal. Hiruma menahan tawanya agar tidak mencelat keluar dari mulutnya—susah sekali berlagak sok kejam sekarang.

Barang itu diapitnya di ketiak, lalu Hiruma bersiap-siap ke ruang tamu untuk menemui Mamori yang pasti sedang gugup-gugupnya sekarang. Kakinya sudah melangkah ke pintu ketika matanya menangkap kamera yang diletakkan di atas meja. Hiruma nyengir.

_Nyaris saja kelupaan_, pikir Hiruma dalam hati. Diraihnya kamera itu dan dikantonginya ke dalam saku.

_Sekarang aku benar-benar siap, _lega Hiruma. Sebelum keluar, tangannya sempat terhenti sesaat di gagang pintu. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Hiruma menarik nafas panjang. Oksigen yang sudah dia hirup itu kemudian dia hembuskan dalam bentuk Karbon dioksida.

"Kekekeke.."

Akhirnya jari-jari Hiruma bergerak. Tangannya mendorong gagang pintu hingga terbuka. Hiruma melangkah keluar dengan sesuatu di ketiaknya dan kamera di saku celananya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Hiruma sudah berdiri di dekat pintu ruang tamu.

Pintu ruang tamu dibiarkan terbuka oleh Mamori. Kelihatannya gadis itu pasrah menerima apapun hukuman yang Hiruma berikan. Mau dibunuh, diancam, dikurung, terserah! Kepasrahan itu terbukti dari kepala Mamori yang terus menunduk ke bawah. Sudut bibir Hiruma terangkat.

Hiruma tidak membuang-buang waktu lagi. Setan itu masuk ke dalam ruang tamu, dengan sengaja tidak membuat suara sekecil apapun. Mamori yang tidak menyadari kedatangan Hiruma, tentu saja tetap diam dan merenung. Dalam sekejap Hiruma sudah berdiri di samping Mamori. Kemudian setan itu meraih barang yang diapit di ketiaknya dan dengan sangat mendadak melemparnya ke Mamori.

Siapapun akan bilang, itu adalah tindakan yang biasa. Melempar barang kepada seseorang? Tidak terhitung berapa kali kita pernah melakukannya. Sadar tidak sadar. Biasanya yang menerima lemparan juga refleks menjulurkan tangan, siap menangkap apa yang dilemparkan ke dirinya. Kalau dibiarkan melayang begitu saja jelas bisa mengakibatkan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Misalnya saja kena kepala, terus benjol. Lumayan kan tuh?

Cuma di kasus yang satu ini beda banget. Hiruma melempar barang kepada Mamori yang tengah menunduk, pasrah menerima nasib—dilengkapi tidak menyadari gerakan-gerakan kecil di sekitarnya—jelas saja tindakan kecil begitu sukses membuat jantung nyaris copot saking kagetnya. Mana Hiruma adalah _Quarterback_ handal, dimana sasaran yang dituju pasti akan dilemparnya tepat ke sana. Dalam hal ini tentu sasarannya kepala Mamori.

Mamori sontak menjerit ketika benda itu menghantam kepalanya.

"Kyaaaaaaa!??" jerit gadis itu histeris.

"Diam, Pelayan sialan! Hentikan teriakan gilamu itu!" bentak Hiruma seraya menutup kuping. Mamori mendongak, menatap Hiruma galak. Matanya sedikit merah.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menyerahkannya baik-baik!?" omel Mamori, gemetar. Rupanya gadis itu masih merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya alias deg-degan. "Selain itu, apa ini!?"

"Kurasa kau masih punya mata sialan, Pelayan sialan? Apa aku perlu menjelaskannya padamu?" kata Hiruma cuek, melempar dirinya ke sofa yang lain. Tangannya dibentangkan lebar-lebar, seakan meraup seluruh area sofa. Mamori mendengus.

"Jelas aku masih punya mata! Kalau tidak, aku tidak mungkin melihat wajah setanmu itu menghantuiku terus seharian ini!" ucap Mamori sebal. Hiruma terkekeh ala setannya. Ditatapnya Mamori tajam.

"Apapun istilahmu, Pelayan sialan." kata Hiruma ditengah-tengah kekeh setannya.

"Huh!" Mamori membuang muka.

Masih cemberut, Mamori perlahan memfokuskan pandangannya ke benda yang baru saja dilempar Hiruma ke kepalanya. Warnanya putih hitam. Dari kain. Apa ini? Lap jenis baru? Hiruma menyuruhnya mengelap sesuatu, ya? Senapan-senapan? Bazooka?

Tapi lap untuk bersih-bersih sejak kapan memiliki renda? Lagipula lap ini terlalu besar, dan ada lubangnya juga.. Apa ini sebenarnya!?

………………….

DEG.

Mamori mematung seketika.

Akhirnya dia mengenali benda yang diberikan Hiruma padanya. Dan itu sangat tidak bagus. Ini..

"Kau suka, Pelayan sialan?" tanya Hiruma, berusaha keras menahan geli melihat wajah Mamori yang mematung. "Oi!"

Tiba-tiba saja Mamori kembali ke alam nyata. Segera saja gadis itu mendelik kepada Hiruma. Dilemparnya benda itu jauh-jauh dari jangkauan dirinya. Lalu Mamori membuka mulut, siap memprotes Hiruma.

"Apa maksudmu memberikanku baju itu!??" bentak Mamori dengan wajah memerah. Hiruma pura-pura bodoh.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan baju itu? Bukannya bagus?"

"Tidak lucu, Hiruma! Aku menolak! Mimpi saja aku mau pakai baju seperti itu! Demi Tuhan, apa kau tidak bisa mencari hukuman yang lain saja!??" teriak Mamori kencang. Wajahnya semakin merah. Dirinya membayangkan dia dalam balutan baju itu.. Argh.. Tidak!!

"Wah, wah, wah. Pelayan sialan, kuharap kau tidak lupa ancamanku tadi?" desis Hiruma menyeramkan. Aura setan kembali menguar di punggungnya. Mamori buru-buru mengkeret sambil memeluk sapu. Entah kenapa, sapu itu memberinya dukungan secara mental dari tekanan Hiruma.

"A.. ancaman yang mana?" Mamori masih nekat ngeles, padahal sudah terpojok. Sudah salah, pakai acara pura-pura bego lagi! Mending kalau bener.

"Kekekeke.. Tidak usah pura-pura bego! Aku tau kau sudah bego, Pelayan sialan!" ejek Hiruma, membuat Mamori kembali mendelik padanya. "Kalau kau pintar, kau akan menuruti kata-kataku. Tapi hari ini kulihat kau sudah melanggarnya dua kali.."

"Tiga!" teriak Mamori, spontan membenarkan. Begitu tersadar, Mamori segera menutup mulut hebohnya. Tetap sambil merutuk dalam hati. _Mamori.. bodoh, bodoh, bodohhhh!_

Hiruma mengangkat alis. _Tiga? Maksudnya?_

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hiruma curiga. Mamori buru-buru mengarang alasan.

"Ti.. Ti.. tidak salah maksudku!" ucap Mamori buru-buru. Hiruma masih tetap curiga. Hanya saja Mamori kelihatannya tidak akan buka mulut lagi, jadi Hiruma berencana mencari tau nanti saja. Urus yang ini dulu.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Intinya, kau tidak bisa menolak. Kau harus memakai baju itu!" kata Hiruma dengan nada final.

"Kenapa kau bisa punya baju ini!?" kata Mamori, mencoba membawa pembicaraan itu ke arah yang lain. Hiruma mendengus.

"Kau tidak perlu tau. Yang perlu kau tau, cara pakainya saja. Mulai sekarang, itu pakaian selama kau bekerja di sini!" putus Hiruma. Mamori menganga.

"APA?? Kau gila?" desis Mamori tak percaya. Hiruma mengangkat bahu.

"Itu hukumanmu. Tak usah protes, atau aku akan memecatmu." kata Hiruma cuek. Mamori membelalak. Seakan-akan gampang mencari kerja! Mamori jadi curiga campur yakin, kalau Hiruma tau soal keluarganya yang terpaksa mengungsi dari kota karena tidak mempunyai pekerjaan. Mamori sendiri masih ingin berada di Deimon, jadinya tidak ikut pergi. Apalagi dia sudah dapat pekerjaan.. pekerjaan yang mungkin saja akan hilang dalam sekejap karena ketidaksudiannya memakai baju menggenaskan itu!?

"Baik, baik, akan kupakai!" Mamori mengangkat tangan, menyerah. _Kapan sih bisa menang dari Hiruma?_ "Puas kau sekarang!?"

"Yah, itu akan menjadi peringatan bagimu untuk tidak melakukan pelanggaran lainnya ke depan." senyum Hiruma. Mamori mencibir.

"Tidak usah tersenyum kalau itu berarti orang lain menderita!" kata Mamori. Gadis itu meraih baju yang tergeletak di lantai dan melangkahkan kaki ke kamar mandi dengan raut wajah sangat kesal. Dibantingnya pintu lumayan keras sebagai pelampiasan.

Hiruma tertawa. Sukses sudah rencananya. Sekarang saatnya mencari tau hal apapun yang Mamori sembunyikan darinya.

Tak ada yang bisa disembunyikan dari Hiruma. Dia selalu tau.

Insting setannya mengatakan, Mamori membuat pelanggaran yang lain. Apa itu? Kita tidak tau. Bagaimana bisa tau? Itulah gunanya membeli dan memasang kamera pengintai berukuran sangat kecil di tempat tersembunyi.

Hiruma membuka laptop, memasuki berbagai macam aplikasi yang tidak bisa author jelaskan karena author tidak bisa menangkap kecepatan tangan Hiruma yang mengaplikasikan data yang begitu cepat—bisa dibilang author tidak mengeri sama sekali. Blank! Hiruma cepat sekali memainkan tangannya di mouse, cursor juga bergerak sama cepatnya untuk merespon gerakan-gerakan pada mouse.

Tak lama kemudian layar memunculkan berbagai gambar bergerak. Hiruma sudah berhasil menghubungkan laptopnya dengan kamera pengintai. Hiruma berfokus ke kamera pengintai di ruang tamu, dapur, dan kamar tidurnya. Waktunya diset agar menampilkan rekaman saat Hiruma tidak berada di rumah atau saat Mamori tinggal sendirian di satu ruangan. Hiruma mengamati rekaman itu dengan seksama.

Mata Hiruma menangkap gerakan mencurigakan di rekaman kamera di ruang tamu. Rekaman itu menampakkan Mamori yang berdiri tak jauh dari lemari tempat dia memajang berbagai macam foto-foto. Sesaat Mamori diam tak bergerak dan sedikit ragu-ragu. Perlahan tangannya terjulur ke depan, lalu berhenti. Tiba-tiba saja tangan itu kembali bergerak, menyambar salah satu figura dan mengeluarkan isinya dan memasukkannya ke.. dompet!

Hiruma terpana. Salah satu tindakan gila yang lain!

Tidak disangka gadis itu benar-benar melakukan tindakan gila. Tiga, lagi. Di rumah Hiruma pula! Ini sungguh pantas mendapat pujian atau bahkan award.

Hiruma berdecak kagum.

Kini tinggal menunggu gadis itu kembali dan memberinya hukuman yang lain.

***

Sementara itu, Mamori..

Mamori berdiri diam, menatap baju itu lekat-lekat. Baju itu sungguh.. menggelikan. Penuh dengan renda dan pita, bagaimana selayaknya baju maid dibuat.

Mamori bukan penganut aliran celana saja atau rok saja. Dia bisa memakai baju model apa saja. Dari yang kecowok-cowokkan hingga yang kecewek-cewekkan. Boleh saja, asal bisa masuk. Kali ini pun sebenarnya dia menganggap baju maid di hadapannya manis.. Oh, oke. Bukan hanya manis. Tapi sangat manis!

Bahannya halus, nyaman dipakai. Modelnya lucu. Kalau dipuji, nggak bakal ada habisnya. Mamori bertaruh baju itu pasti mahal dan sudah disiapkan Hiruma sebelumnya. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin muncul tiba-tiba begini?

Tak masalah memakai baju itu sebenarnya. Tapi Mamori takut. Dia tau, hukumannya bukan hanya ini. Hiruma tidak mungkin begitu baik memberinya hukuman memakai baju ini saja. Pasti ada hal lain..

Ancaman yang lain.

Apa itu? Mamori tak sanggup memikirkan apa yang ada di kepala Hiruma. Pemikiran Hiruma selalu lain dari yang lain, misterius, dan menghebohkan. Tak ada yang mampu mengikuti dan menebak..

Tak ada cara melarikan diri yang lain.

Mamori harus memakai baju itu.

***

Gyaaaaa! Selesai! Pendek? Panjang? Yang mana saja, saya tidak tau! Tapi saya bikinnya malem-malem sih, udah ngantuk banget jadi terpaksa berhenti. Sekali lagi maaf telat update, mohon dimaklumi.. Warning saya dari dulu atuh. :p

Ngomong-ngomong, di chap ini Mamori pakai baju maid kan? Memang sih baru dibahas lebih lanjut di chap berikutnya, hanya saja saya mau infokan.. Atas request dari **sodara** saya dan ****, saya bikinkan bonus gambar lagi!

Readers : Gambar apa?

Author : Gambar Mamori pakai baju maid donggg.. *jingkrak-jingkrak nggak jelas*

Sayang saja saya belum upload gambarnya ke FB saya, baru gambar doang. Jadi kalau sudah diupload, saya infokan di chap berikut.. Maklum, musti cari warnet dulu buat upload! Sabar saja yaa..

Bagi yang udah friend sama saya di FB, kasih tau ya kalau mau ditag.. Plus nama kalian di FB.. Karena saya tidak ingat, hanya ingat beberapa saja! *plak, plak, plakkk!* Akhir kata, saya bilang mohon klik kotak ijo di bawah! Ripyu sangat dinantikan~ :D


	11. Take a Photo

Update juga! Banyak yang minta saya update pas saya ulang tahun tanggal 24, tapi maaf sodara-sodara.. Waktu itu lagi blank, nggak ada ide sama sekali! Jadi saya nggak bisa ngepost. Sorry yah. :D

Ngomong-ngomong makasih buat semua yang udah ngucapin selamat ulang tahun.. Saya terima! *ya iyalah, masa ditolak? Plakkk* Chapter kali ini saya persembahkan khusus untuk semuanya, terutama untuk teman-teman sekolah saya! Juga buat yang sudah ngucapin Happy B'Day lewat FB.. Arigatou Gozaimasu! xD

Nggak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi selain makasih mau ngikutin fic yang doyan telat ini. Tentu saja makasih untuk ripyu-ripyu yang kalian tinggalkan.

Savannah : Wah, malem-malem dong kamu baca? Hehehe. Udah aku tag, kan? Puas? :p

YoshiKitty or Adel Yoshi : Sudah aku tag kan? Semoga puas dengan gambarnya.. :D

Ruki_ya : Soal hukuman, dibahas di chapter ini! Selamat membaca~

SanSun-Fami' : Ooh? Beralih ke fandom apa? Duh, aku pengen pindah fandom juga.. Tapi mungkin ke novel, bukan manga. :D

-LeafValkyrie- : Nggak telat kok. Ini update!

''Black Rose'' Cyne_chan : Deg-degan? Awas ntar jantungan, aku dituntut! *plakkk*

Gekkou Kitsu : Ini update~ Baca sajalah! :D

Karin-mikkadhira- : Sudah kugambar kan? Udah aku tag juga kan? xD

KuroShiro6yh : Hahha.. Doamu tidak terkabul.. Telat sedikit. :p

Devilish Cutie : Hho.. Kayaknya banyak yang seumurmu di FFN daripada seumurku.. Hiks hiks. *berasa tua* Makasih ucapan selamatnya.

Kyujii-Riikun-ne : Haha, iya sesuai janjimu! Wkk, soal itu sih.. Hmm~ Habis udah janji sama diri sendiri nggak masukin lemon di fic ini, jadi maaf kalo mengecewakan.. .

Ai_l0ver : Ano.. FBmu apa yah namanya? Aku nggak tau.. hehehe..

Miyamiyamiyayam : Sudah kutag yah gambarnya.. Suka? Suka? Suka? *pake nada Upin-Ipin* Emang, mulai nggak kuat bikin yang panjang-panjang.. *plakkkk*

Karin the QBprincess : Soal penggunaan kata tau dan tahu.. Hmm~ Tau itu lebih ke bahasa gaul, penulisan anak muda. Kalo tahu rada kaku, lagian biar nggak kebalik sama tahu kedelai.. *jayus*

HirumaYouriLoveJuumonji : Iya nih. Hahaha. Moga tak ada request yang lain~ *buagh* Sorry rada pendek.. Akhir-akhir ini nggak niat bikin yang panjang.. *buagh lagi*

Just reader 'Monta' : Makasih sudah dibilang bagus.. Hehehe.. Jadi malu! *blushing*

Bdw foto Mamori dalam baju maid udah diupload via FB. Beberapa sudah ditag, bagi yang merasa belum boleh protes tapi tolong menyertakan nama FB kalian. Author nggak tau soalnya. Hehehe. Peace. ^^v

Sorry akhir-akhir ini bikin fic pendek, lagi nggak bisa bikin yang panjang ini..

**Eyeshield 21 ©** **Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Ide cerita © RisaLoveHiru**

-hahahaha-

**Take a Photo**

**-Hiruma's Apartment (06)-**

Tuk, tuk, tuk. Hiruma mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di meja, berusaha untuk tetap sabar. Sudah cukup lama dia dibiarkan menanti di ruang tamu oleh Mamori. Semenjak gadis itu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk ganti baju, Mamori tidak menunjuk tanda-tanda sedikit pun kalau dia sudah selesai berganti pakaian dan siap keluar. Suasana di dalam kelihatannya cukup hening. Hiruma curiga Mamori tengah mencari cara untuk kabur, tapi Hiruma yakin gadis itu tidak mungkin bisa. Selain ada Hiruma diluar yang siap menerkam kalau-kalau ada kejadian yang tidak diinginkan, tidak ada akses keluar sedikit pun dari dalam kamar mandi kecuali pintu masuk rangkap pintu keluar. Ruangan itu hanya mempunyai sebuah lubang ventilasi kecil saja. Anak-anak saja tidak bisa masuk, apalagi Mamori yang remaja?

Hanya untuk menghilangkan kekakuan, Hiruma menyilangkan kedua kakinya sambil tetap mengetuk-ngetuk jari. Matanya terpaku pada pintu kamar mandi. Kamera yang ada di kantongnya mendadak terasa berat, seakan-akan menuntut untuk segera digunakan.

Hiruma mendengus.

_Seharusnya sudah saatnya._

***

Mamori menarik nafas panjang, mempersiapkan mentalnya yang semakin surut semenjak dia masuk ke rumah ini. Rasanya hari ini adalah hari dimana mentalnya benar-benar tidak bisa dia kontrol. Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat dan tanpa disadari.. Dan kini, Mamori terperangkap di dalam kamar mandi dengan sebuah baju manis yang biasa dipakai para pelayan.

Dilepasnya pakaian seragam yang sendari tadi dia kenakan. Digantinya penampilannya yang semula anak sekolahan menjadi seorang maid yang cantik. Mamori berdiri di depan cermin, mengamati pantulan dirinya yang berdiri dengan kikuk.

Anehnya, ukuran baju itu pas.

Berkali-kali Hiruma sukses membuat Mamori penasaran mengapa dia selalu tampak bisa membaca pikiran Mamori. Tau apa yang ingin dia lakukan, dia butuhkan, dan kelemahannya. Seakan-akan Mamori ini transparan saja.

Mamori sadar dia cukup lama berada di kamar mandi, dan itu hanya untuk berganti baju. Hiruma pasti menunggu dengan tidak sabar diluar. Mamori menarik nafas panjang dan dihembuskannya kuat-kuat.

Aku harus siap.

_JELAS KAU HARUS SIAP! INI KONSEKUENSI ATAS PERBUATAN SEMBRONOMU DARI TADI!_

Diam kau, hati kecil! Cukup! Cukup! Tidak usah berkomentar apa-apa lagi!

_Terserahmu. Aku hanya mengucapkan kebenaran, jadi seharusnya kau tidak marah atau.._

Karena DIRIMULAH aku terperangkap di sini sekarang!!

_Oh. Oke. Maaf. Tapi bukan salahku kalau kau mau menurut.._

Terserah sajalah!

Mamori menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menghapus perdebatan yang terjadi di kepalanya. Setelah bercermin sekali lagi untuk memastikan tidak ada yang aneh, Mamori meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya.

Cahaya lampu mendadak muncul dengan sangat menyilaukan, membuat Mamori refleks menutup kedua matanya.

"A.. apa itu tadi!?" katanya keras, masih menutup mata. Terdengar suara tawa yang sangat khas di telinga Mamori.

"Kekekekekeke.. Kau boleh membuka matamu, Pelayan sialan!" perintah Hiruma geli. Perlahan, Mamori membuka matanya. Pemandangan yang tampak di depannya adalah Hiruma yang berdiri di dekat sofa dengan kamera di tangan.

"Kau.. memfotoku!?" jerit Mamori tak percaya. Terkekeh, Hiruma mengangguk membenarkan.

"HAPUS!!!!" teriak Mamori gila-gilaan. Wajahnya kembali memerah. Hiruma tidak mengacuhkan perintah Mamori. Dia malah beranjak mendekati Mamori. Mamori mundur secara tidak sadar, membuat jarak. Tiba-tiba saja Hiruma mengulurkan tangan. Mamori seketika menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan—menamengi wajahnya dari apapun yang akan Hiruma lakukan padanya.

Mamori merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyapu di kepalanya, menyusup di antara rambut-rambutnya. Mamori tidak bisa tidak memikirkan cacing, kecoak, belalang, ulat dan sebangsanya yang mungkin saja tengah diletakkan Hiruma di kepalanya.. Hiiiiii!

Sesuatu yang tidak diketahui itu terus menyusup ke balik telinganya. Mamori semakin menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Berbagai pemikiran buruk melintas. Mamori merinding, bulu kuduknya seketika berdiri semua.

Hiruma yang tengah memasang sesuatu di kepala Mamori keheranan sendiri saat gadis itu menutup wajahnya, bergidik sendiri lagi. Cengiran lebar terpampang di wajah setan satu itu. Dengan sengaja dia berlama-lama memainkan sesuatu yang tengah dipasangkannya ke kepala Mamori untuk membuat gadis itu semakin takut. Benar saja, Mamori semakin merinding. Bahkan gadis itu merintih amat memilukan. Hiruma tertawa-tawa dalam hati *sadis!!!*.

"Hi.. Hirumaaaa.." rintih Mamori ketakutan. "A.. Apa.. hiks.. hiks.."

Hiruma nyaris jatuh dari berdirinya.

Dia sukses membuat Mamori menangis. Woa.

Segera saja Hiruma berhenti dari keusilannya. Tangannya perlahan turun, dan diam di sebelah pinggangnya. Hiruma mengamati Mamori yang gemetaran. Serba salah, Hiruma meraih Mamori ke dalam pelukan. Dielusnya punggung gadis itu untuk menenangkan.

Kalau Hiruma bermaksud membuat Mamori tenang, jelas itu cara yang sangat salah. Tidak efektif. Cara itu—memeluk—malah membuat Mamori kembali berjengit saat merasakan sentuhan di punggungnya. Gadis itu sontak berhenti menangis.

"Hi.. Hiruma.." kata Mamori malu. Hiruma mendengus.

"Berhentilah menangis, Pelayan sialan. Astaga, hari ini kau melanggar seluruh ancamanku dan sekarang malah menangis? Dunia pasti sedang terbalik sekarang," ejek Hiruma. Mamori mendelik.

Mamori menepis pelukan Hiruma. Tak dapat dipungkiri, pelukan itu terasa nyaman. Sebenarnya Mamori masih ingin berada di antara kedua lengan Hiruma, tapi kata-kata Hiruma barusan membangkitkan amarahnya lagi. Mamori kembali berteriak-teriak tak suka.

"Cerewet!! Aku tidak sengaja!!" bantah Mamori habis-habisan. Hiruma terkekeh geli.

"Tidak sengaja? Pelayan sialan, kulihat kau mengambil sesuatu dari lemariku.. Kekekeke.. Kau mengerti maksudku?" Hiruma tersenyum ala setannya. Mamori tersentak. Ketahuan!!

"A.. apa.." Mamori berusaha membual, tapi Hiruma lebih cepat membaca gerak-geriknya. Hiruma kembali menambahkan, "Jangan berkelit. Aku sudah punya bukti nyata. Kau ditemukan bersalah total, Pelayan sialan.."

"Aku.. tidak mengerti!" Mamori tetap nekat.

"Foto. Foto apapun yang kau ambil dan masukkan ke dalam dompet. Kau pikir aku bodoh?" tawa Hiruma geli. Wajah Mamori memerah.

"Kekekeke." Hiruma dengan cepat mengambil kamera, membuka tutup lensa dan.. JEPRET. Mamori mengerjap.

"Hiruma!?"

"Lumayan juga. Bisa jadi gosip bagus kalau foto ini kusebarkan. Kekekekeke!" Hiruma memamerkan kameranya penuh kemenangan. Mamori mengangkat alis.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan foto itu? Cuma aku pakai baju maid, kan?" tanya Mamori bingung. Hiruma tersenyum sok baik hati.

"Sebaiknya kau mengaca, Pelayan sialan." perintah Hiruma sambil kembali ke sofa untuk duduk. Mamori mengernyit, bingung. Tapi diturutinya perintah Hiruma. Mamori kembali masuk ke kamar mandi dan menghadapkan wajahnya ke kaca. Tak ada yang aneh. Eh. Tidak, tunggu..

TELINGA APA INI?

"Apa ini!?" desis Mamori kaget. Disentuhnya _telinga_ baru yang menempel di sebelah telinga aslinya. Mamori membalikkan badan dan mendapati Hiruma yang tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga meneteskan air mata. Wajahnya kelihatan girang betul.

"Kekekekeke! Kalau kau tidak mau fotomu yang cosplay seperti Chobits itu muncul di sekolah, kau harus mendengarkan seluruh ucapanku! Hahahahahaha!" kata Hiruma disela-sela tawanya ***CLAMP**, pinjem dulu telinga Chiinya yaaa*.

"Memang kenapa dengan telinga ini!?" dengus Mamori tak suka. Rasanya Hiruma tidak bisa mengancamnya kali ini. Mamori tidak takut!

"Apa kau mau jabatanmu di Komite Disiplin dicopot? Kurasa mereka menginginkan sosok yang cerdas dan rapi, bukannya sosok dengan baju maid serta _telinga_ baru di kepalanya.. Kekekekeke!" tawa Hiruma, kali ini sambil memukul-mukul punggung sofa. Mamori terpana.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu!!!!" teriak Mamori, berjalan mendekati Hiruma—berusaha merebut kamera yang dibawa setan itu. Namun Hiruma termasuk bertubuh tinggi, sehingga Mamori mengalami kesulitan untuk meraih kamera yang diancungkan tinggi-tinggi ke udara oleh Hiruma. Mamori mendesis.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!" ancam Mamori balik. Hiruma terkekeh.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau kau mau menurutiku!" bantah Hiruma balik. Mamori menggigit bibir.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa..?" tanya Mamori sebal. Hiruma menyimpan senyum.

"Aku ingin…"

***

Woah! Cukup dulu! Tangan saya sudah pegel ini~ Alur ceritanya masih burem ya? Hehe. Cerita ini sudah mulai mendekati titik permasalahan koq: dimana Mamori tinggal?? Di chapter berikutnya, author akan membahas soal itu. Ditunggu sajalah~ :D

Semoga saja bisa nggak telat. Amiiiin!

Seperti biasa, saya minta kalian nyempatin diri buat ngeklik kotak ijo di bawah.. ripyu plis! xD


	12. Is this a dream?

Makasih yah buat yang udah mau ripyu, baca, atau sekedar lirik-lirik.. Bahkan kalo *ada* yang mau nunggu-nunggu kelanjutannya. Sorry lama. Kali ini bukan karena ada tugas dll, tapi murni karena lagi bingung. Hwehe. :S

Bdw ini balesan ripyunya.. Ga bisa bilang apa lagi selain: Thanks! xD

Mrz'Mey Uchiha : Sorry.. Aku doyan banget telat update.. huhu.. Thanks udah mau tetep ngikutin! :D

YoshiKitty malez.. : Hah! Cepet darimana yah? *bingung* Banyak banget author yang bisa update lebih cepet, aku mah sumpe kayak bekicot *menghina diri sendiri*

''Black Rose'' Cyne_chan : Kurang sweet? Maksudnya kurang gula? *nambahin gula* Hwehehe. :p

Tsuichi Yukiko : Hai Ruki_ya! Account baru? Makasih sudah difave! xD

Saya kesel sama fb : Hoe? Ini siapa yaa—plakkk. Makasih ucapan selamatnya.. meski baru kubaca sekarang. Hehe. ^^

Readers : Ini updatenya.. Sorry lama yah. :D

KuroShiro6yh : Haha. Awalnya nggak begitu. Iseng-iseng nambahin telinga, trus mikir.. Harus disambungin ke cerita nih. Yah gini deh jadinya! xD

-LeafValkyrie- ; No lemon, say. Hwehe. Ini updatenya, baca sajalah~

Kyujii-riikun-nee : Hahaha.. Darimana dapet? Hmm~ *mikir* Weleh-weleh, nggak tau ini!? *plakkk* Iyup, chap lalu emang pendek banget.. Sorry. Yang ke depan kuusahakan biar terus panjang! (:

SanSun-Fami' : Beralih ke game? Hho. Pantes! Iya, commentmu sudah kulihat dan kubalas.. Thanks yah. ^^

Just reader 'Monta' : Kekeke.. Baca saja terus! xD

Ai_l0ver : Dia mah emang dari sononya jahil! *ditimpuk*

Asuka Nakamura : Wah wah. Jangan baca pas pelajaran nak~ *sok bijaksana, padahal sendirinya sering* Huehe. Makasih atas pujiannya.. Mungkin itu bakat terpendamku!? *ditendang*

? : Sapa ya? Banyak yang males login, termasuk aku sendiri~ *diteplok pake soal-soal Try Out* Akari? Betul tidak?

Hyuga_clan : Aih, makasih dibilang keren! Jadi malu.. Hehe. Mana? Mana? Mau baca.. .

Mozelly nevi aqua : Salam kenal juga.. Author atau cuma reader? :3

Karin-mikkadhira- : Misterinya ada di chapter ini! xD Baca sajalah~

HirumaYouriLoveJumonji : Thanks yah.. Padahal malah makin pendek.. Hiksu. T-T

Suzuka Daidouji : Hwehe. Apa ya~? *plakk* Bdw salam kenal yah.. ^^

Tebak siapa? : Dek, balesan untukmu jadi satu saja yaa. Hwehe. Traktiran udah ya, request juga udah. Mau minta apa lagi?? *ditendang* Wkk. Iya juga ya, satu hari juga belom lewat. Jago bener neh saya! Tapi di chapter ini akhirnya *mau* berganti hari juga.. Hahaha. .

Devilish Cutie : Oh iya *neplokin jidat* Thanks yah udah dikasi tau, udah kuubah kok. ^^

Belajar dari yang dulu-dulu, aku usahain biar chapter ini jadinya panjang. Makanya lama juga updatenya~ *banyak alasan—dirajam rame-rame*

Semoga suka! (:

*ngomong-ngomong, gak tau judulnya bener gak tuh Englishnya?? Yang pinter English kasih tau yaa~*

**Eyeshield 21 ©** **Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Ide cerita © RisaLoveHiru**

-hahahaha-

**Is This a Dream?**

**-Hiruma's Apartment (07)-**

Sepasang mata biru safir menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Bola mata tersebut tidak henti-hentinya bergerak—seakan-akan tidak ada puasnya menyapu pandangan ke ruangan di hadapannya, meski sudah menatap ruangan tersebut berkali-kali.

Mamori mendesah.

_Aku tidak mungkin ada di sini._

Perlahan Mamori melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat tidur yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah ruangan. Tangannya terulur, menyentuh selimut yang lembut. Mamori tidak dapat menahan senyumnya saat merasakan kenyamanan dari ruangan itu.

Di dalam ruangan itu ada satu tempat tidur yang berukuran sedang, sebuah meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, lemari baju, meja belajar, kamar mandi pribadi, dan sebuah TV LCD berukuran 14". Kualitas barang-barangnya jangan ditanyakan. Semuanya berasal dari merek-merek terkenal dengan bahan dan mutu yang terjamin. Mamori sampai takut sendiri kalau-kalau dia tanpa sengaja merusak barang-barang itu. Dia yakin, gajinya setahun pun tidak akan cukup untuk membayar kerusakan barang-barang tersebut.

Mamori berdecak kagum ketika mengamati bagian yang lain dari ruangan itu. Kamar mandinya luar biasa. Ada _bathtub_-nya serta lengkap dengan shower air panas dan air dingin. Melihat kamar mandinya saja sudah membuat Mamori gatal ingin mandi.

_Tunggu._ Mamori menepuk jidatnya, teringat akan sesuatu.

Dia terakhir mandi tadi pagi dan sekarang sudah menjelang tengah malam. Jelas dia harus membasuh diri. Buru-buru Mamori membuka lemari baju, berharap di dalamnya ada handuk atau baju ganti.

Lemari baju itu kosong melompong. Bahkan gantungan baju saja tidak ada, apalagi handuk? Dengan panik Mamori menuju kamar mandi, berharap ada sebuah handuk yang tertinggal atau memang diletakkan di sana—tidak ada juga.

Mamori menggigit bibir, kesal. Seharusnya dia tidak mengiyakan ajakan itu begitu saja. Seharusnya dia pulang dan mengambil seluruh barang-barangnya baru ke sini. Ini tidak lucu. Dia berada di sini hanya dengan tas sekolah dan seragam sekolahnya. Oh, jika dihitung—baju maid yang konyol.

Mamori melempar tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dengan perasaan meluap-luap. Marah, kesal, senang, bingung, semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Kening Mamori sampai keriting memikirkannya, tapi dia tetap saja tidak mengerti.

_Begitu mudahnya ini terjadi._

***

_Satu jam sebelumnya.._

"Aku ingin…" kata Hiruma dengan senyum mengembang. Mamori menatapnya muak. Sekali lagi, laki-laki di depannya berhasil mengancamnya. Huh. Hiruma selalu bisa mendapatkan bahan ancaman yang dia mau, dan itu membuat Mamori sangat kesal. Dalam hati gadis itu bertekad, kalau dia mempunyai kesempatan—meski sangat kecil—buku ancaman milik Hiruma akan dia hancurkan. Mau dibakar, digoreng, diceburin, terserah! Yang penting buku itu lenyap selama-lamanya dari muka bumi, meski nyawa jadi taruhannya.

"Apa?" tanya Mamori galak. Hiruma terkekeh mendengar nada suara Mamori yang tidak biasa.

"Kekeke. Kau marah?" tanya Hiruma geli. Mamori mendengus.

"Jelas!" sahut Mamori tegas. "Kau selalu saja mengancamku juga mengancam orang lain. Apa kau tidak capek? Kenapa kau tidak urus masalahmu sendiri saja?"

"Kurasa kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku soal ini. Kau sendiri yang menolak mendengarkanku. Memangnya aku ada bilang kau boleh membongkar barang-barangku seenaknya? Apalagi mengambil fotoku?" tanya Hiruma balik. Sekali lagi, Hiruma menang telak! Mamori kontan bungkam. Salah langkah dia.

"Kau kalah lagi," tawa Hiruma.

"Huh! Cepat katakan apa maumu!" Mamori mengelak. Sampai kapan pun, kalau tidak dipaksa, dia tidak akan mengakui kekalahannya. Dia tidak ingin menambah kesenangan Hiruma dengan memperlihatkan secara gamblang dirinya telah kalah total. Tidak cuma sekali, lagi. Berkali-kali!

"Dengan catatan kau tidak akan menolak," ucap Hiruma santai seraya melempar tubuhnya ke sofa yang empuk.

Mamori mengernyit.

"Aku harus menerimanya?" desisnya tidak suka. Hiruma mengangguk, pura-pura tidak melihat aura penolakan di sekujur tubuh Mamori. Sebenarnya Hiruma tau, gadis ini tidak suka dipaksa. Jelas sekali dia penganut aliran demokrasi dan musyawarah. Semua hal-hal yang dapat dibicarakan *baca: ditolak dan ditentang* sebaiknya ya dibicarakan dulu bersama-sama *baca: ditolak bareng-bareng*. Sangat berbanding lurus dengan Hiruma yang menganut aliran otoriter.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mamori lagi.

"Tidak ada alasan. Tapi kau harus menerimanya dan melakukannya. Titik." kata Hiruma dengan nada final. Mamori terdiam sejenak, lalu mendesah.

Apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan?

"Katakan apa maumu." ucap Mamori letih. Mamori ikut duduk, namun di sofa seberang Hiruma. Hiruma menahan senyum.

"Tidak akan menolak?" tanya Hiruma untuk memastikan bahwa Mamori benar-benar menyetujui syaratnya. Mamori mengangguk, menatap mata Hiruma langsung. Kalau mau jujur, Mamori ingin sekali menolak. Bahkan dia ingin segera meninggalkan rumah ini! Rumah milik setan terkutuk yang telah menyiksanya sepanjang sore. Tapi kalau mengingat keadaannya sekarang yang tidak punya rumah, Mamori berusaha sabar. Menegaskan kata-kata penghiburan dalam hati.

_Ini akan segera berakhir_. Namun lama-lama kata-kata penghiburan itu berubah menjadi kata-kata makian. Habis sudah kesabaran Mamori. Disuruh pakai baju maid lah, diancam lah. Stres! Setan! Iblis! Gila! Psikopat! Hiruma gila!

"Kekeke. Baguslah." Hiruma tersenyum ala setannya. "Oke. Aku ingin kau tinggal di sini."

Mamori mematung.

Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"A-apa?" tanya Mamori bego.

"Telinga sialanmu rusak ya?" dengus Hiruma kesal. "Malas aku mengulangnya lagi. Pokoknya kau tidak boleh menolak, oke?"

Hiruma bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Mamori yang melongo bego kayak orang tolol. Mamori bahkan tetap berada di posisinya beberapa menit sesudah kepergian Hiruma. Dia masih tidak mampu mencerna semua ini.

Tinggal? Tinggal di rumah Hiruma!??

Mamori merasakan kepalanya pusing. Dia benar-benar butuh waktu beristirahat..

Syuuut!

"Kyaa!?" jerit Mamori kaget. Sesuatu baru saja melompat di hadapannya. Panik, gadis itu melompatkan kedua kakinya ke atas sofa—berjaga-jaga kalau saja yang melompat barusan kecoa atau sejenisnya.

"Tidak usah berlebihan begitu, Pelayan sialan." kata suara yang telah sukses membuat Mamori mematung dari tadi—Hiruma Youichi. Ternyata Hiruma telah kembali dari kamarnya.

"Biarin!" sahut Mamori galak. "Memangnya salah kalau aku membenci kecoa seperti cewe pada umumnya!?" balas Mamori. Hiruma mengangkat alis.

"Memangnya itu kecoa?" tanya Hiruma keheranan. Dia menunjuk sesuatu yang berada di pangkuan Mamori. "Kurasa itu bukan kecoa. Bentuknya saja lain." dengusnya menahan tawa.

Mamori menatap sesuatu yang ditunjuk Hiruma di pangkuannya. Ternyata sebuah.. kunci.

"Kunci apa ini?" tanya Mamori dengan wajah sedikit merah karena malu. Hiruma menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok, tampak sangat malas dengan semua pertanyaan Mamori yang menurutnya pribadi sudah-sangat-jelas-apa-jawabannya.

Hiruma tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Mamori. Dia malah menyuruh Mamori untuk mengikutinya. Sekejap Mamori kebingungan—mau kemana Hiruma membawanya? Tetapi Hiruma yang tidak sabar segera saja memelototinya supaya bergerak lebih cepat. Mamori pun menurut.

Mereka pun menyusuri lorong. Mamori bertanya-tanya dalam hati kemana Hiruma akan membawanya. Dan kunci apa itu? Apa ada hubungannya dengan permintaan *baca: perintah* Hiruma agar dia tinggal di rumah ini?

Kelihatannya mereka sudah sampai, karena akhirnya Hiruma berhenti berjalan. Mamori memandang sekeliling. Mereka berada di depan sebuah pintu yang berada dekat dengan kamar Hiruma.

"Kuncinya," kata Hiruma. Mamori mengulurkan kunci itu kepada Hiruma.

Hiruma memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang kunci. Terdengar bunyi ceklek yang menandakan pintu itu terbuka. Mamori mengangguk-angguk. Ternyata itu kunci pintu ini. Heh, bodoh sekali dia dari tadi, membayangkan yang bukan-bukan. Mamori kira itu kunci untuk sebuah peti yang isinya kecoa, ular, cacing dan kawan-kawannya yang akan digunakan untuk menyiksa dirinya. Ternyata salah besar.

Tapi bagaimana kalau di balik pintu itu ada sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya lagi? Mamori merasakan keringat dingin menetes di punggungnya.

"Buka, Pelayan sialan." perintah Hiruma seraya bergeser untuk memberi Mamori ruang. Mamori menelan ludah.

"Harus?"

Hiruma memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Oke." Mamori mengangguk, memantapkan hati. Apapun yang ada di dalam.. akan dia hadapi.

Mamori meraih gagang pintu. Memejamkan mata untuk membulatkan tekad, Mamori perlahan mendorong gagang pintu dan pintu itu pun terbuka.. Memperlihatkan isinya yang sama sekali tidak diperkirakan oleh Mamori.

Mamori tercengang tak percaya.

"Kamarmu," kata Hiruma cuek.

***

Jadi di sinilah Mamori, di dalam kamar barunya yang disiapkan oleh Hiruma. Mamori terus-menerus bertanya-tanya dimana Hiruma mendapatkan semua perabotan ini, darimana Hiruma mengetahui kebutuhannya—pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal. Seakan-akan Hiruma tau apa yang menimpa Mamori dan diam-diam membantunya dengan caranya sendiri.

Sedang asyiknya Mamori berpikir, pintu kamarnya diketuk. Malas-malasan, Mamori membuka pintu.

"Ini." kata Hiruma pendek. Sedetik kemudian di tangan Mamori sudah penuh berisi handuk dan baju. Mamori kelablakan menerimanya.

"Terserah kau mau pakai atau tidak, tapi aku mencium bau sialan dari tadi." katanya seraya meraih gagang pintu. Mamori terkesiap, buru-buru menahan kepergian Hiruma.

"Hiru—"

Blam. Pintu ditutup.

Mamori memelototi pintu.

"Apa maunya sih!?" gerutu Mamori kesal. Setelah puas memaki, Mamori melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur. Diletakkannya seluruh baju dan handuk pemberian Hiruma di sana. Gadis itu pun mulai memilih-milih, namun mendadak terhenti karena menemukan suatu kejanggalan.

"Eh?" Mamori meraih salah satu baju yang ada di sana. Ukurannya agak besar. Bukan ukurannya.

"Punya siapa ini?" Mamori meraih baju yang lain. Semuanya bukan ukurannya. Warnanya juga sama semua: hitam atau putih. Rasanya Mamori bisa menebak siapa yang mempunyai baju ini..

Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, Mamori tersenyum. Dengan riang gadis itu menuju kamar mandi dengan handuk dan baju pinjaman. Mamori menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di dalam kamar mandi sebelum akhirnya keluar dari sana dengan baju pinjaman melekat di tubuhnya dan rambut masih sedikit basah.

"Hoahm.." Mamori menguap. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya.

Setelah mengeringkan rambut sekali lagi dengan handuk, Mamori akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Rasanya nyaman sekali. Pandangannya mulai tidak terfokus. Perlahan-lahan, mata Mamori mulai terpejam dan dia pun jatuh ke alam mimpi. Dengkuran halus terdengar seiring lelapnya Mamori tidur.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu kamar Mamori terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Hiruma yang memakai baju serba hitam. Hiruma masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menghampiri Mamori yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Tch." Hiruma berdecak. Diraihnya selimut dan diselimutinya Mamori yang tampak meringkuk kedinginan. Setelah yakin Mamori berada dalam keadaan nyaman, Hiruma pun keluar. Tak lupa dengan langkah yang sangat hati-hati agar Mamori tidak terbangun.

Di depan pintu, Hiruma berhenti. Dia berbalik dan kembali menatap Mamori. Sebentuk senyum terpampang di wajahnya.

"Malam, Pelayan sialan."

Klik. Hiruma mematikan lampu dan pintu ditutup pelan.

***

Selesai! Yey! Kayaknya Hiruma jadi nggak sekejam biasanya? Yah. =="

Chapter berikutnya ditunggu sajalah. Semoga nggak selama waktu ini.

Sebelum pergi, jangan lupa klik tulisan ijo di bawah ya~! Review sangat dinantikan. :D


	13. Yeah, I still don't believe this!

Hai hai hai. Saya balik lagi ke FFN setelah sekian lama hiatus. Sorry buat yang udah nunggu kelanjutannya. Tapi sumpah, ideku lagi bukan di sini. Makanya kabur dulu *ditendang*

Oke deh, ini balesan reviewnya. Makasih yang udah review! Bahkan ada yang semi-flame? Langsung ngakak pas bacanya *plakk*

Mashy-Gaara4life : Makasih ya. (:

Tsuichi Yukiko : Pake bajunya Hiruma. Hehehe. Aku juga mau diselimutin! xD

Daun : Jangan kabur dari FFN! Awas aja kalo iya! *ancem pake golok*

Machiko Savannah : Fisika? Bakar aja yuk! *nyiapin api*

Kwon soo jin : Sorry telat update. Aku sendiri sampe kangen sendiri sama cerita nih. Saking lamanya gak diliatin, ditulisin, dielusin *??* Update! xD

Asuka Nakamura : Jangan!! Kamu masih terlalu muda buat masuk RSJ—plakk. Hmm, emang tuh. Menurutku terlalu baek gimana gitu Hiruma. Apa kukasih warning sedikit OOC ya? :S

GreenOpalus : Sama! Kujuga udah lama gak liat nih cerita.. *buagh*

''Black Rose'' Cyne_chan : Sorry soal telatnya.. Moga chapter neh suka. (:

Mrz'Mey Uchiha : Wah, bikin rated M? Kayaknya gak sanggup! __

Karin-mikkadhira- : Haha. Tapi ceritamu pada bagus semua, biar OOC begitu. Two tumbs up! b^^d

Sanna_yuki : Soal telat, saya jagonya! *plakkk*

Akari-cahn comeback sementara : Gak, kulit durian! *bukannya sakit, tajem begitu?* Xp

Hiru. a.k.a. Riikun : Wah, request gambar! xDD Hmm. Diliat yaa, sanggup gak gambar tuh. Susah soalnya pasti. Hehehe. Aku ga punya twit, livejournal dkk. Cuma punya FB, FFN, sama FP *sapa nanya?*

YoshiKitty29 : Bajunya Hiruma laaa! xDD

Nurhay : Kayaknya bakal ada warning OOC.. Selalu aja kukeserempet bikin Hiruma terlalu baek. =="

Uchiha'Madoka : Senyum tulus!! Penuh cinta~ *dibom sama Hiruma*

Just reader 'Monta' : Kan mereka berdua saling suka. Tapi malu-malu. Hehehe! Eh? APA?? Barang rusaknya aku yang tanggung!? Tidaaakkk! *lebay mode: on* :p

Uchiha Evans : Makasih udah suka.. (:

Naravina Youichi : Nameku Felisia Ajaah. Tapi sebelumnya kasih PM atau apa kalo itu kamu ya kalo mau add. Lagi males liat request friend gak jelas yang gak kukenal. :S

Hyuga-clan : Aih? Macet? Gak tau benerinnya.. Juga gak tau fic yang itu. =="

inuyasha+kikyo=inukyo : Caranya? Gimana ya? *plakk* Tuangkan ide, dicampur bumbu kata-kata, ditambah pemanis romantika, jadi deh? .

Fami pulang kampung : Yang punya kaki 4,2 detik kan Sena. Aku mah lelet! xDD

Phinkan arrini : Sorry lambat. =="

Youichi Fitria -Alice- : Hahaha. Ini kan mereka udah tinggal bareng! xDD

HirumaYouriLoveJuumonji : Makasih udah jadi author fave. (: Reviewmu selalu bikin semangat! ^^

Devilish Cutie : Soal itu udah kubahas di PM yaa. Kalo kurang jelas liat profileku, kujelasin di sana soal kebegoanku.. *pundung*

Aku cuma orang oon : Memang bagus! Hehehe. Oke, saran diterima! xD

Riscle-coe : Wah! Makasih udah kepicut.. Boleh kok. Apa aja boleh asal gak aneh! :D

Youichi nagane akuma : Saran diterima! Soal lambat.. *diem*

CELLjenova : Amin juga! *plakk* Ayo ayo, sering-sering mampir ke sini.. ^^

NaaaAinnnaaa : Soal dilanjutin pasti, soal cepet.. no comment! :D

Sango-chan : Makasih.. Inukyo? Pikir-pikir yaa.

Kikyou : Pikir-pikir dulu yah mampir ke Inuyasha.. *bongkar kepala cari ide* (:

Inuyakikyo : Wah, aku nggak ngikutin komik itu! Sorry yah.

Himukami_kenka : *bongkar kepala, cari ide* Kalo ada ide kumampir ke sana deh. (:

Mamo_chan : Sorry.. Mohon kesabarannya sama author satu nih!

Seta soujir0 : Gak baca komik itu. (:

shisio shin0m0ri : Idem sama yang di atas. (:

Iqutand akh : Idem sama yang di atas juga. (:

Rynd : Makasih ya dibilang bagus.. :D

Dramione : Hoy. Flamer nih? Hwehe. Soal telat udah kujelasin di profile. Emang lagi hiatus. Soal lu jadi males baca cerita yang menurutmu sampah ini, dari awal gue gak maksa lu baca. Kalo lu ngikutin begini, aslinya lu nunggu-nunggu updatenya yah? Hahaha. :D

Sekarang lanjut ke cerita. Sorry lama update, tapi emang lagi hiatus ini.. Mungkin habis post bisa hiatus lagi? *author angin-anginan, rame-rame dihajar readers*

Satu lagi, maaf kalo judul salah. T__T

**Eyeshield 21 ©** **Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Ide cerita © RisaLoveHiru**

**Warning : Hiruma sedikit OOC**

-hahahaha-

**Yeah, I Still Don't Believe This!**

Pancaran sinar matahari pagi menyinari ruangan dimana seorang cewek berambut cokelat dan bermata biru masih asyik menikmati alam tidurnya. Tak sedikit pun kehadiran matahari yang bersinar terang itu mengganggu kenyamanan beristirahat Mamori. Cewek itu tetap menutup mata, mendengkur halus.

Bahkan Mamori tidak menyadari pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang. Suara derit pintu yang lumayan kencang tidak cukup untuk membangunkan Mamori dari tidurnya. Kaki si pembuka pintu mengetuk-ngetuk lantai keras. Dia nampak tidak sabar.

Cepat-cepat Hiruma menghampiri Mamori yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Tetap menatap gadis itu kesal, Hiruma mengangkat pengeras suara yang memang sudah dia bawa dari tadi. Diangkatnya sampai tepat di depan bibir. Hiruma menghirup nafas panjang.

Mamori sedikit menggeliat.

…

"BANGUN, PELAYAN SIALAN!!!" teriak Hiruma gila-gilaan. Semakin gila karena dia teriak pakai pengeras suara. Mamori yang tadi cuma gerak-gerak dikit, sontak loncat dari tidurnya. Matanya langsung terbuka lebar dan memandang sekelilingnya liar.

"Apa!? Apa!?" jerit Mamori histeris, mengira ada gempa. Mamori turun dari tempat tidur dan berlarian ke sana kemari, panik.

Hiruma menghela nafas panjang. "Heh, Pelayan sialan bodoh! Siapa bilang ada gempa?"

Gubrak gubruk Mamori mencari tempat berlindung seketika berhenti.

"Eh? Apa?" tanyanya bego. Hiruma melipat kedua tangan di dada, alisnya naik sampai ke batas maksimum.

"Sudah pagi, bodoh! Kau pikir ini dimana, di rumahmu? Kamu tidak sadar, kau sekarang menjadi PELAYANKU?" bentak Hiruma marah. Dipelototinya Mamori garuk-garuk kepala, merasa bersalah.

"Eh.. jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Mamori takut-takut. Hiruma mendengus.

"Di kamar ini ada jam. Lihat saja sendiri," ucapnya dingin seraya melangkah keluar. Mamori buru-buru menatap sekeliling, mencari benda kotak atau bulat yang mempunyai satu jarum panjang dan satu jarum pendek dan berbunyi tik-tik-tik. Ditemukannya sebuah jam tergantung manis di dinding dekat meja.

Jam setengah tujuh.

"APAAAA??? SETENGAH TUJUH!?" Mamori berteriak shock. "Kenapa kamu nggak bangunin aku dari tadi!??" jerit Mamori pada Hiruma yang sudah menghilang entah kemana. Namun Hiruma masih bisa mendengar jeritan putus asa Mamori karena beberapa detik kemudian terdengar Hiruma menjawab. Nada suaranya tetap dingin.

"Dari tadi aku sudah mengetuk pintumu dan kau tetap tidur seperti kerbau. Kau bahkan belum mengerjakan tugasmu sebagai pelayan." cibir Hiruma. Mamori mengacak rambutnya.

"Tugas apa?" desisnya. "Memangnya aku punya tugas apa lagi?"

Mamori melakukan kesalahan besar. Detik berikutnya, Hiruma meledak.

"KAU BELUM MENYIAPKAN SARAPAN, PELAYAN SIALAN!" teriak Hiruma marah. Mamori menggigit bibir mendengar teriakan Hiruma. Tak mampu membalas, karena dia memang notabene salah.

Takut terlambat, Mamori membuang waktunya untuk mandi. Dia hanya membasuh wajahnya dan menggosok gigi. Sisanya terpaksa ditangguhkan, karena sangat memakan waktu. Setelah mengeringkan wajah yang basah, Mamori menyambar baju seragamnya—baju seragam yang kemarin dia pakai. Terpaksa Mamori memakai seragam itu lagi karena Mamori belum sempat pulang ke rumahnya untuk mengambil semua barang-barangnya. Mendecak, Mamori memasukkan seragam itu melewati kepalanya.

Dalam waktu tiga menit, Mamori sudah meluncur keluar dari kamarnya dan melesat menuju dapur. Di sana Hiruma duduk dengan kaki diangkat ke atas meja dan jarinya sibuk mengetuk-ngetuk meja. Wajahnya cemberut.

Mamori tidak berkata apa-apa lagi—dia takut untuk bicara yang bukan-bukan juga. Hiruma kelihatannya belum mengeluarkan semua kemarahannya. Bisa saja setan satu itu meledak sewaktu-waktu karena kata-kata Mamori. Demi keamanan, Mamori mengerjakan semuanya dalam diam.

Waktunya sudah sangat mepet ketika Mamori selesai membuat sarapan. Dihidangkannya sepiring nasi gulung kepada Hiruma yang menunggu dari tadi. Wajahnya bukannya tambah cerah karena akhirnya sarapan telah siap, tapi malah tambah cemberut melihat nasi yang digulung-gulung dengan nori dan didalamnya diisi _kani mayo_—kepiting mayonese.

"Apa ini?" ucapnya pendek. Mamori mendesah.

"Kau tau apa itu. Cepat makan," perintah Mamori sambil memakan jatahnya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggang roti saja?" tanya Hiruma, melirik Mamori yang baru saja menelan gulungan nasi terakhirnya.

"Di kulkasmu nggak ada roti," jawab Mamori pendek. "Kau mau makan atau tidak? Kalau tidak, kutinggal. Aku malas menunggu orang sarapan."

Hiruma mendelik. Mamori mengangkat bahu.

"Hey, aku nggak mau telat." ucapnya santai. Senyumnya mengembang tanda kemenangan karena Hiruma, dengan sangat terpaksa, memakan sarapan pertama buatan Mamori semenjak dia tinggal di rumah ini.

"Awas saja kau," kata Hiruma, beranjak dari duduknya. Seperti biasa dia melempar tasnya ke pelukan Mamori. Mamori meleletkan lidah.

"Weee! Siapa takut?" balasnya. Mungkin karena sudah mendapat tidur yang cukup, keberanian Mamori kembali muncul. Ancaman-ancaman Hiruma terdengar seperti bisikan-bisikan lelucon baginya.

Mereka bergegas keluar rumah, berjalan cepat ke sekolah. Mamori mati-matian mengikuti langkah Hiruma yang panjang-panjang. Berbeda jauh dengan langkah Mamori yang pendek-pendek, Hiruma sukses membuat jarak yang cukup jauh antara dirinya dan Mamori.

"Hiru.. ma! Tunggu!" kata Mamori ngos-ngosan. Hiruma cuek bebek. Dia tetap melesat meninggalkan Mamori yang berhenti di tengah-tengah, kelelahan. Mamori menggerutu.

"Huh! Dasar! Pasti dia balas dendam!" gerutu Mamori, kembali melangkah menuju sekolah namun dengan kecepatan biasanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Mamori terlambat masuk sekolah. Padahal dia hanya telat semenit, tapi petugas sekolah sudah terlebih dahulu menutup gerbang. Mamori memohon berkali-kali sampai memelas-melas, tetapi petugas sekolah tidak mau membukakan gerbang. Mamori menyerah. Dia pun membalikkan badan, bertanya-tanya kemana dia akan pergi menghabiskan waktu dimana dia seharusnya duduk di bangkunya, mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah.

Tapi baru langkah ke sepuluh, gerbang berderit terbuka. Mamori membalikkan badan.

Hiruma berdiri di sana, terkekeh senang.

"Jelek sekali mukamu, Pelayan sialan!" tawanya. Ganti Mamori yang cemberut.

"Gara-gara kau aku telat!" maki Mamori, menghampiri Hiruma yang asyik mentertawainya. Petugas sekolah menghilang entah kemana. Mamori menduga Hiruma baru saja menggunakan buku ancamannya lagi. Terbukti dari hilangnya petugas sekolah secara misterius.

"Kekekeke.." Hiruma tertawa ala iblisnya. "Salahmu sendiri membuatkanku sarapan seperti itu—ubh.."

Mamori membekap Hiruma cepat-cepat dengan kedua tangannya. Mencegah Hiruma mengatakan perihal dia sekarang sukses menjadi pelayan Hiruma. Atau budak, barangkali?

"Jangan ucapkan soal itu di sekolah!" ancam Mamori. Hiruma mendesis.

"Suka-sukaku berkata apa." dengusnya. Mamori melotot.

"Oh, oke, oke." Hiruma menyerah. Mamori menghela nafas lega.

"Gitu dong. Pelajaran sudah mulai?" Mamori melangkahkan kakinya ke arah gedung sekolah. Hiruma berjalan di sebelahnya, sibuk membuka lima bungkus permen karet.

"Belum." Hap! Hiruma memasukkan kelima permen karet itu ke mulutnya.

"EH???" Mamori kaget. "Tapi kok tadi.."

Hiruma tersenyum jahil. Dipamerkannya buku ancamannya yang disimpan di dalam saku. Mamori membelalak.

"Kau—!" Mamori menahan emosi. Hiruma terbahak-bahak. Buru-buru dia kabur dari kejaran Mamori yang mendadak jadi buas dan mengeluarkan sapu andalannya dari balik punggung.

"Hiruma!!"

***

"Eh? Eh? Apa itu tadi?" tanya Sena pada Monta yang berdiri di sampingnya. Mereka saat itu berdiri di balik pepohonan lebat yang berhasil menutup diri mereka berdua sepenuhnya dari pandangan. Monta menggeleng tidak tau.

"Sejak kapan mereka akrab begitu?" tanya Monta curiga. Dicabutinya daun di sekelilingnya dengan sedih. "Mukya~ Mamoriku.."

"Eh? Sejak kapan Kak Mamori jadi milikmu, Monta?" tanya Sena polos. Monta sontak berubah jadi Montakong. Disambarnya Sena dan dicekiknya di leher. Sena gelagapan, berusaha meloloskan diri.

"Mukya~!! Kau temanku apa bukan!???" omel Monta kesal. Sena memohon ampun.

"Argh.. Monta.. Na.. Nafaskuuuu.." Sena meronta-ronta. Oksigennya mulai menipis.

"Makanya jangan macam-macam denganku!" Monta melepas cekikannya. Sena buru-buru menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya sebagai pengganti yang tadi.

Keduanya bersiap meninggalkan persembunyian sewaktu mereka menangkap suara-suara di dekat mereka berdiri. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain dan mengangkat bahu. Setau mereka, hanya mereka yang ada di sini.

Perlahan, keduanya mengikuti asal suara. Betapa kagetnya mereka ketika mendapati Ha-Haa bersaudara, Musashi, Kurita, Kumosubi, Yukimitsu dan Taki juga berada di sana. Mereka bersembunyi di pohon yang lain, tapi dengan satu tujuan: mengamati apa gerangan yang terjadi.

Begitu hebatnya team work mereka, sampai-sampai mengintai kapten dan manajer tim mereka saja butuh satu team full untuk mengawasi. Monta yang paling pertama menyadari dia dan Sena tidak sendiri karena melihat ujung sepatu berada di udara.

"Kalian juga di sini!??" pekik Monta tak percaya. Berikutnya, seruan tak percaya yang lain ikut berkumandang.

"Loh? Loh? LOH???" kata Ha-Haa bersaudara. Pengucapan diurut dari Togano, Kuroki dan Juumonji.

"Fugo!?" Siapa lagi kalau bukan Komusubi? Kurita buru-buru menerjemahkan, "Maksudnya kenapa kalian juga di sini? Kalian ikut mengawasi mereka berdua ya? Wah, kita tidak sadar loh kalau kita semua ada di sini!"

Betapa efektifnya bahasa orang kuat. Hanya dengan satu kata, kita sudah mengucapkan 23 kata yang jika disambung menjadi kalimat yang padu. Andai kita semua bisa bahasa orang kuat seperti Komusubi, Kurita, Gaou dan orang kuat lainnya!

"Kita semua kompak, ya." kata seseorang yang terlupakan saat penghitungan—Ishimaru. Seperti biasa, dia pintar menghilangkan keberadaannya.

"Eh? Bahkan Kak Ishimaru juga ada!?" komentar Sena kaget. Ishimaru tidak menjawab. Hatinya sudah keburu tertusuk mendengarnya.

"Kalian lihat yang tadi?" tanya Musashi sambil korek kuping. Sena dan Monta mengangguk.

"Mencurigakan, ya?" kata Kuroki, mulai menuangkan bara di atas bara. Hawa-hawa gosip segera menguar di sekeliling mereka. Mereka merapat, berdiri berdekatan supaya bisa mendengar satu sama lain.

"Sangat," komentar Yukimitsu. Yang lain mengangguk menyetujui.

"Jangan-jangan telah terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Juumonji penasaran. Semuanya terdiam. Monta menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

"Tidakkk!! Jangan sampai! OGAH MAX!" tolaknya kuat-kuat. Yang lain menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepala kebingungan.

"Kita harus menyelidikinya!" kata Togano, membantu Kuroki mengipas bara. Pancingan itu berhasil membuat semangat mereka membara. Rasa penasaran yang memang sudah ada dari tadi tanpa bisa ditahan lagi pun meledak keluar. Mereka berseru menyetujui dan menyusun rencana. Dibantu Yukimitsu yang cerdas dan diganggu Taki yang idiot, mereka merencanakan pengintaian berikutnya.

"Jadi, kalian mengerti kan?" tanya Yukimitsu memastikan. Semua mengiyakan, kecuali Taki yang jelas tidak masuk hitungan. Membuat Taki mengerti butuh cara tersendiri, privat dari Yukimitsu sendiri!

"Ya," kata Sena. Monta memukul kedua pelipisnya penuh semangat.

"Jadi ingin segera melakukannya! Penasaran MAX!" ucapnya sambil jingkrak-jingkrak membuang energi yang ingin mencelat keluar.

"Sabar, sabar." tenang Kurita.

"Ingat? Kita nanti kumpul di sini lagi pas istirahat pertama. Jangan ada yang telat!" desis Yukimitsu, matanya berbinar-binar membayangkan seru dan berbahayanya pengintaian yang mereka rencanakan. Mereka jadi bergidik.

"Telat? Ada yang bilang soal telat ya tadi?"

Mereka semua membeku. Perlahan, mereka membalikkan badan. Muka mereka menjadi pucat. Mulut-mulut terbuka, siap menjerit.

"GYAAAA!! KITA TELAT MASUK KELAS!!!!!"

Semuanya menghabiskan pelajaran pertama mereka dengan berdiri di lorong, dimasing-masing tangan tergenggam erat seember air yang diisi sampai penuh.

***

Pengintaiannya bakal kupecah sesuai rencana Yukimitsu.

Rencananya kayak apa, ditunggu aja di chapter berikutnya!

Maklum, ngebut ngetiknya sambil dicekcoki udah malem, musti tidur gara-gara besok sekolah. Jiahh. Sorry kalo kependekan, mataku juga sisa lima watt, nggak sempat baca ulang ini~ T___T

Review plis?

*hope next chapter will post quickly*


	14. Yukimitsu's Plan 01

Chap lalu pas kubaca ulang, ternyata emang rada pendek. Sorry yah semuanya. Apalagi aku baru nyadar Suzuna kulupain. Pantes kok rasanya ada yang kurang gitu? Ternyata.. Cewek gosip satu itu! =="

Ngomong-ngomong aku baru nyadar, garis pembatas di bawah dan tengah ceritaku hilang. Sebelumnya aku pake bintang dan gak kenapa-kenapa. Eh, sekarang lenyap! Yah, berikutnya aku bakal ganti jadi tanda lain aja. Sorry klo jadi bingung~ (= =)

Thanks yah buat yang pada review. Buat **Flamer. Bego.** inget, ceritamu kutunggu. Tunjukin cerita yang menurutmu nggak pasaran tuh. Oke?

Aiamor'lavida : Lebih pendek ya? Kali ini kubuat panjang deh. (:

''Black Rose'' Cyne_chan : Hahaha. Makasih yaaa. Ganbatte! :D

Kwon Soo Jin : Makasih yup udah mau nunggu kelanjutannya.. Ini updatenya, moga suka! :3

Just reader 'Monta' : Kekeke, betul ancaman baru.. Tulis, tulis.. Lumayan neeeh. :p

YoshiKitty29 : *PLAK—nampar muka sendiri* Lupa uy ada Suzuna! Pantes ada yang kurang!! DX

Tsuichi Yukiko : Sorry yah.. Iya nih, aku lupa sama Suzuna.. T__T

Author lagi Blank abiz : Mereka kan tim yang gimana gitu! Kompak selalu! xD

Youichi Nanase : Sorry lama update.. Blank abis soalnya. Nih updatenya!

Kazeyana Fami : Hoe? Lupa, lupa.. *digampar bolak-balik* Kayak suami-istri? Emang suami istri mah! xD

Hiru21Mamo a.k.a. Riikun : Livejournal? Maksud? FP tuh FictionPress. Kayak FFn cuma tokoh, setting, dll asli dari kepala kita sendiri. Hum, iya susah ngatur waktu. Apalagi kalo lagi buntu. Wah, macet total dah tuh! Aku belum ulangan, hehe. Masih santai. :D

Mashy-Gaara4life : Hahaha. Nih update~

Flamer. Bego. : Terserah deh mau ngomong apa soal Englishku. Udah biasa dikatain payah, bego dan apalah yang mau kamu sebut. Tapi satu hal yang harus kamu inget, kalo mau flame soal ide cerita yang menurutmu pasaran, biasa dan kurang penjelasan ini, kasih aku SATU contoh cerita yang kamu buat sendiri, yang sesuai kata-katamu: penuh penjelasan dan nggak pasaran. Bakal kubaca, bila perlu publish di fanfiction / fictionpress sekalian. Plus nggak usah jadi pengecut flame lewat anonymous review. Kutunggu ceritamu secepetnya.

Micon : Thanks dibilang keren! Yap, sorry waktu chap kemaren telat. :'(

Asuka Nakamura : Aku juga nggak tau tamatnya sampe mana. Belom kepikiran. Tergantung waktu aku selesai bikin pengintaiannya Yukimitsu, ada ide lagi gak? Kalo ada, jadinya tambah panjang. Hehehe. (:

Naravina Youichi : Sorry.. Di chap berikutnya adegan romantis lebih kuperhatikan deh. :S

GreenOpalus : Iya ya. Kebawa kebiasaan di Indonesia. Haha. *plakkk*

Nurhay : Tokoh-tokoh yang laen mau kuperlihatkan juga, makanya HiruMamo berkurang.. Hhe, gomen yah. Haha, soal rated tetep begini-begini aja. :D

Machiko Savannah : *nyiapin api, terus bakar buku Fisika sambil ketawa-ketawa gaje* Sorry telat update.. =="

Risle-coe : Makasih ya atas pembelaannya.. *emang lagi di pengadilan? Wkk..* Thanks juga udah suka dan mau nyempatin diri buat ripyu! xD

Dramione : Rian? Rasanya kok pernah denger tuh nama ya.. Kakaknya sapa gitu gak? Yah, kapan-kapan jangan ngeflame di sini dong.. =="

Aku cuma orang oon : Dicoba ya.. Soalnya bingung sama Akaba, kerjaannya genjrang-genjreng gitar doang. Pusing nyelipin dia! *plak* Flame itu kayak kritikan terhadap cerita, tapi tergantung cara ngeflamenya sekarang. Pake bahasa kasar atau halus? Terus OOC tuh Out Of Character. Menyimpang dari character asli gitu deh.. ^^

HirumaYouriLoveJuumonji : Maaf yap.. Telat update. Gak telat ripyu kok! Thanks ya! (:

Antoinette Yoh : Hahaha.. Iya, ya? Kok gak ada weker? Hwehehe.. Nih updatenya! Ficmu kutunggu updatenya! Secepetnya ya! *ngancem pake golok tapi tetep senyum* :p

Hyuga_clan : Thanks yup. Nih updatenya..

Rukawa-Alisa-chan : Aih, bener!? Wah, nambah deh fansnya Eyd21.. Sering-sering yah mampir ke sini. Bdw author apa reviewer? Lam kenal aja~ :3

2winter thief : Apa kabar nehh?? Udah selesai ulangan? :D

Makasih yah udah mau ninggalin ripyu. Sekarang kita kembali ke cerita! Semoga suka. :3

**Eyeshield 21 ©** **Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Ide cerita © RisaLoveHiru**

**Warning : Hiruma sedikit OOC**

-hahahaha-

**Yukimitsu's Plan 01**

"Hachiiiu! Hachiiiu! Hachiiiuuu!" Mamori bersin hebat. Hiruma yang duduk di depannya menoleh, melepas headsetnya dan tampak sangat terganggu. Beberapa murid yang duduk di sekeliling mereka berdua juga ikut menoleh, semuanya mengangkat alis. Tapi mereka buru-buru kembali dengan urusan masing-masing karena Hiruma menatap mereka sinis.

"Kenapa kau Pe—Manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma, nyaris keceplosan. Mamori menggosok hidungnya yang sedikit merah.

"Mungkin pilek," jawabnya cuek. Pandangan gadis itu kembali tertuju ke bukunya, tapi Hiruma menghalanginya. Wajah Hiruma tampak sedikit aneh. Mamori heran sendiri melihat perubahan ekspresi Hiruma yang mendadak itu.

"Dasar Manajer sialan bodoh! Apa kau tidak bisa menjaga kesehatanmu!?" ucap Hiruma galak. Mamori bersungut-sungut.

"Mana bisa menjaga kesehatan kalau mandi baru tengah malam dan paginya harus bangun pagi!" balasnya seraya tersenyum mengejek. Hiruma sontak terdiam. Menyadari kesalahannya kemarin menggembleng gadis itu terlalu keras. Namun dengan lagak tetap di atas angin, Hiruma kembali membalas. Dirinya tidak bisa semudah itu dikalahkan!

"Kalau kau bisa mengerjakan semuanya lebih cepat, kau pasti bisa mandi dan tidur lebih cepat!" sahut Hiruma. Mamori mendengus.

"Aku sudah mengerjakannya secepat mungkin, Hirumaaa!" kata Mamori emosi. Hiruma nyengir ala setan. Begitu dia berhasil memancing emosi Mamori, Hiruma yakin seratus persen dia sudah memenangkan perdebatan ini.

Baru saja Hiruma mau membuka mulut lagi ketika Mamori kembali bersin-bersin. Kali ini tidak ada yang menoleh. Semua terlalu takut untuk melihat kondisi Mamori di bawah pandangan mengintimidasi Hiruma.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma, setengah mati menyembunyikan nada khawatir di suaranya. Tangannya setengah terulur, ingin menyibak poni Mamori dan mengecek suhu badannya, namun niat itu segera diurungkan. Mamori yang tidak melihat gelagat Hiruma, hanya mengangguk menyahuti pertanyaan Hiruma.

"Tenang saja. Sudah, balik sana! Gara-gara kau aku tidak bisa belajar!" usir Mamori seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Hiruma berdecak kesal.

"Tch! Bodoh!" makinya pelan. Guru Sejarah yang baru saja lewat di dekat Hiruma mengelus-elus dadanya penuh iba. Heran dapat dosa apa orang tua Hiruma sampai-sampai anaknya bisa mengerikan begini. Padahal dari tadi dia sibuk menjelaskan materi yang ada di buku, tapi dengan cueknya Hiruma malah mendengarkan sesuatu di telinga kirinya, kedua tangannya sibuk mencoret-coret sesuatu dan sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya alias hanya mendengarkan pelajaran dengan telinga kanannya saja!

Meski begitu, tidak ada yang berani menegur Hiruma. Dibiarkannya saja dia berbuat seenaknya, daripada dapet masalah?

Tak jauh dari Hiruma duduk, Musashi, Kurita dan Yukimitsu memperhatikan kejadian itu dengan penuh perhatian. Ketiganya sibuk berspekulasi di kepala masing-masing, apa makna dari tingkah Hiruma barusan. Musashi yang bisa dibilang paling akrab dengan Hiruma saja sampai gosok-gosok mata berulang kali. Tak mempercayai pemandangan di hadapannya. Apalagi pendengarannya. Apakah dia bermimpi? Dicobanya menjotos wajahnya sendiri, tapi yang dia rasakan hanya ngilu di bagian yang dijotos. Jadi ini beneran. Kenyataan. _Real!_

Kurita cuma senyum-senyum. Dia memang mempunyai firasat ini akan terjadi. Bahkan raksasa gemuk itu gembira melihat sahabatnya yang psikopat berjalan bersama malaikat yang sengaja diturunkan dari langit ke bumi untuk mengatasi semua kegilaannya. Ini semua tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai salah satu dari mereka mengakui perasaannya dan _happy ending!_

Sepertinya yang paling sibuk memikirkan hal ini adalah Yukimitsu. Berbutir-butir keringat sebesar jagung menetes di dahinya yang kinclong. Susah payah dia memikirkan rencana yang tadi dia susun. Meyakinkan diri rencana itu sudah benar dan tidak membahayakan dirinya dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Tapi kalau melihat bukti yang ada, sepertinya pengintaian pun tak perlu dilakukan!

Ketiganya saling tatap. Mata mereka memancarkan sorot masing-masing, menjelaskan apa yang mereka pikirkan kepada yang lain.

_Aku tak percaya! Apa aku benar-benar sedang melihat Hiruma? _ucap Musashi kaget. Yukimitsu mengangkat bahu.

_Aku juga bingung. Kurasa telah terjadi sesuatu.. Apa mereka dari dulu memang begini? _Yukimitsu melirik Kurita, meminta penjelasan.

_Mereka cocok, ya? _Kurita senyam-senyum. Musashi dan Yukimitsu menghela nafas. Susah bicara dengan Kurita. Pakai mulut aja susah, apalagi lewat mata begini!

_Lupakan. _Musashi menggelengkan kepalanya. _Rencana kita jadi kan? _Ditatapnya Yukimitsu penuh perhatian.

_Tentu saja!_ Yukimitsu mengepalkan jarinya kuat-kuat, penuh tekad menantang bahaya dan mengakhiri hidup. _Tapiii.. aku ragu juga sih.. Rencana ini sukses tidak ya?_

_Hey! Jangan bercanda! Nyawa kita semua di tanganmu, loh! _Musashi melotot marah. Yukimitsu mengkeret di tempatnya, tampak bingung bagaimana membalas Musashi. Kurita telah keluar dari percakapan ini, dia sibuk memandangi sepasang pasangan yang belum menjadi tapi akan menjadi pasangan itu *bingung ya? Hahaha*.

_I… Iya, aku tau. Rencana pasti dijalankan. Sesuai rencana, kumpul di tempat tadi waktu istirahat ya. _Yukimitsu menyudahi percakapan via mata. Musashi berusaha mendapat perhatian Yukimitsu lagi, menuntut lebih banyak penjelasan, tapi Yukimitsu pura-pura tidak melihat. Perasaan aneh memenuhi dadanya, membuatnya meneteskan keringat dingin. Dia merasakan firasat buruk..

-XXX-

"Mamori, kau tampak pucat." kata Ako, sahabat Mamori. Mamori menoleh, Ako terlihat kabur di matanya. Mamori mencoba tersenyum. Dia tidak ingin membuat Ako cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok." senyum Mamori. Ako menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kelihatannya kau demam.." ucap Ako, menyentuh dahi Mamori untuk mengecek suhu badan sahabatnya. Terasa agak panas. Ako semakin khawatir.

"Kau sebaiknya pulang. Bisa-bisa kau pingsan di sekolah.." bujuk Ako. Mamori menggeleng. Dia mau saja pulang, tapi pulang kemana? Ke rumah Hiruma? Tapi barang-barangnya masih ada di rumah semua dan dia belum mengambilnya..

"Tenang saja." Mamori malah merasakan staminanya semakin merosot setiap dia berkata dirinya baik-baik saja. Apa ini balasan atas kebohongannya? Hah, padahal dia berbohong demi hal yang baik. Tidak membuat orang khawatir, misalnya. "Makan bekal saja yuk," ajak Mamori, menarik sebungkus kue yang dibelinya di kantin.

Meski masih khawatir, Ako akhirnya menurut saja. Dibiarkannya Mamori yang bersikukuh duduk di mejanya dengan tingkah yang menurut Ako sangat kekanak-kanakan; menolak bujukannya pulang ke rumah dan juga menolak ajakannya ke UKS untuk istirahat. Dia pikir-pikir lagi, tidak ada gunanya membujuk Mamori sekarang. Kalau gadis itu sudah tergeletak di lantai dalam posisi horizontal alias pingsan dengan sukses, pasti Mamori langsung menuruti perkataannya. Kapok sih!

Mamori tidak sadar, sendari tadi sepasang mata terus mengawasi dirinya. Mengikuti semua gerakannya dan bergerak sedikit sewaktu Mamori memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan ambruk. Hiruma melirik Mamori lagi, cemas.

Kali ini Hiruma lengah. Terlalu sibuk mengawasi Mamori, setan itu tidak menyadari ada tiga pasang mata _juga_ mengawasi dirinya. Ketiganya juga saling lirik. Sebentar lagi misi mereka akan dilaksanakan.

Menurut rencana, sebentar lagi Sena dkk akan datang dan melakukan kekacauan. Di tengah kekacauan itu nanti, Yukimitsu akan menempelkan sebuah kamera plus penyadap di tubuh Hiruma. Bagian inilah yang paling beresiko. Berkali-kali Yukimitsu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini rencana yang brilian. Tidak berbahaya. _Safe!_

Meski tidak dapat dipungkiri, apa pun yang berhubungan dengan Hiruma, semuanya pasti berbahaya.

"Psssttt. Kak Yuki, psssttt." Sena berbisik memanggil Yukimitsu dari celah jendela. Yukimitsu berpura-pura melihat bukunya tapi mulutnya sibuk komat-kamit.

"Udah siap?" tanya Yuki, matanya terpaku pada buku namun telinganya siaga.

"Sudah. Kita masuk ya," balas Sena, mengangguk ragu.

Yukimitsu tersenyum tipis.

Perlahan, semua peserta misi masuk ke kelas. Mulai dari Sena dan Monta—berbarengan, mereka mengobrol santai—Komusubi yang pura-pura ngemil, tiga bersaudara Ha-Haa, dan terakhir Taki, tertawa-tawa kegirangan sendiri laksana orang idiot.

Terkumpullah semua peserta!

Serentak semuanya berpandangan, memberi kode. Yukimitsu mengangguk, tanda misi siap dilaksanakan. Yang lain balas mengangguk, pandangan mereka serius. Perlahan mereka bergerak, mendekati objek dari misi tersebut: Hiruma!

Sena dan Monta memulai bagian mereka duluan.

"Ahhh~ Panas yah Sena! Rasanya jadi pengin minum jus pisang!" ucap Monta, menepuk pundah Sena pelan. Sena meringis. Monta salah pilih situasi! Padahal cuaca sedang dingin saat itu.

"Eh.. eng, iya ya. Kita latihan gak ya nanti?" tanya Sena, makin nggak nyambung. Matanya bergerak dalam kecepatan 4,2 detik, berputar ke kanan ke kiri.

Monta menoleh sedikit ke arah tiga bersaudara Ha-Haa, meminta mereka segera masuk ke adegan. Komusubi sudah terlebih dahulu pergi, punggungnya tegap dan pandangannya lurus. Begitu tiba di sebelah Sena, tank kecil itu mengangkat tangannya dan berkata, "FUGO!"

Kurita buru-buru menghampiri, menerjemahkan ucapan Komusubi. "Eh, itu katanya jelas kita harus latihan! Kita harus terus berjuang untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Deimon Devil Bats adalah tim terkuat saat ini! Tapi sangat disayangkan, kita memiliki tiga bersaudara Ha-Haa. Mereka begitu payah, aku ingin sekali mendepak mereka keluar!"

"HAH? HAH? HAAAAHHH!???" Tiga bersaudara Ha-Haa kompak bersuara. Emosi mereka refleks terpancing. Dihampirinya Komusubi dengan urat-urat sudah keluar di kepala.

"Apa maksudmu, HAH?" teriak Juumonji.

"Berani sekali kau mengatai kami!!" teriak Kuroki.

"Kau menantang kami!???" teriak Togano.

"FUGOOOOO!!!!" balas Komusubi, membuat mereka terlonjak dengan suaranya yang besar. Mereka sukses mendapat perhatian seisi kelas. Bahkan Hiruma ikut menoleh untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Ehhh.. Artinya.. Si.. Siapa takuuuttt.." Kurita menerjemahkan takut-takut. Tiga bersaudara Ha-Haa melotot.

"Oke.. SIAPA TAKUT!??" Ketiganya segera menyambar Komusubi, tangan dan kaki mereka bergerak, menendang dan memukul ke sana kemari. Lupa bahwa ini semua hanya skenario. Yukimitsu sampai geleng-geleng kepala. Salah menyuruh mereka melakukan adegan itu. Terlalu menjiwai!

Musashi dan Yukimitsu bergerak, berusaha melerai mereka. Sena dan Monta juga bergerak mendekati, tampak bingung. Menurut skenario, mereka akan berpura-pura terjatuh dan saat itu Yukimitsu mendekati Hiruma. Tapi kalau begini sih mustahil. Cari mampus mendekati arena pertempuran yang lagi ganas-ganasnya!

"Hei.. Hei.. Berhenti heiii!" Musashi berusaha melerai, nekat maju ke kancah pertempuran. Hiruma ikut bangun, menggaruk kepalanya kesal.

"Kalian ribut sekali, anak-anak sialan!!" bentak Hiruma marah. Kali ini tidak ada yang mempedulikannya. Semuanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Berhenti cepaaatttt!" Hiruma mengancam. Pistol yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana sudah dikeluarkan. Yukimitsu mulai panik. Tepat saat kemarahan Hiruma memuncak, Mamori datang. Wajahnya memberengut.

"Hiruma, jangan kasar begitu!" omel Mamori. Langkahnya sedikit terhuyung, tapi dengan bertumpu pada meja, gadis itu dapat berdiri tegak. Hiruma mengawasinya tajam.

"Diam saja kau!" Hiruma membuang muka, tak kuat menatap Mamori. "Kembali ke tempatmu, Manajer sialan!"

"Tidak! Simpan dulu pistolmu baru aku duduk!" Mamori membandel. Hiruma berdecak kesal.

"Bisa tidak sih kau mendengarkanku sekali saja!?" teriak Hiruma yang meledak. Mamori melototi Hiruma marah.

"Kapan aku tidak mempedulikanmu!? Aku hanya menyuruhmu menyimpan pistolmu! Apa itu terlalu susah?!" balas Mamori, meledak juga. Yukimitsu dan Kurita gelagapan meleraikan dua pertengkaran yang sama-sama ganas.

Saat berusaha meleraikan, Yukimitsu tersandung tas sehingga jatuh menabrak Sena yang berdiri di dekatnya. Sena gelagapan, mencari pegangan untuk menahan jatuhnya dan dia sukses meraih leher Monta. Tercekik sekaligus ikut tertarik ke bumi, Monta segera menendang-nendang di udara dan meraih apa pun yang bisa diraih. Sial bagi Kuroki yang berada di dekatnya. Kepalanya sukses tertendang hingga terlompat dan menabrak Juumonji. Juumonji sendiri ikut menabrak Togano yang berada di belakangnya. Togano sempat memekik dan mengulurkan tangan—dia meraih kerah leher Kumosubi yang mendadak ikut meramaikan jatuhnya mereka semua dengan bunyi debam mengerikan. Taki juga tidak luput. Berkat dirinya yang selalu berputar-putar dan menaikkan kaki setinggi-tingginya, Monta berhasil mendapat apa yang dikiranya tiang. Padahal itu adalah kaki Taki dan dia segera kehilangan keseimbangan. Kurita yang ingin menolong malah terantuk kaki Sena yang terjulur dan ikut jatuh, menimpa semuanya dan sukses membuat mereka pingsan. Hanya Musashi yang berdiri tegak, kebingungan melihat tumpukan mayat di depannya.

"BERAT MAXXXX!!!" Monta berteriak, panik ditimpa Kurita yang berat. Buru-buru Musashi selaku yang masih selamat menolong kawan-kawannya. Yukimitsu bangkit dengan tertatih-tatih, kesakitan.

Yukimitsu sedang menggosok lengannya yang memar ketika menyadari sesuatu. Penyadapnya hilang! Padahal tadi ada di tangannya. Sekarang tangannya bersih dari benda apa pun!

"ARGH!!!" Yukimitsu berteriak histeris, matanya mencari-cari di sekeliling. Yang lain menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Musashi. "Terbentur? Mengenali diriku?" tes Musashi khawatir.

"Jelas aku mengenali dirimu. Penyadapnya hilang!" bisik Yukimitsu, takut terdengar Hiruma yang sudah menyimpan pistolnya dengan berat hati. Musashi terbelalak.

"Kita cuma punya satu kan! Itu pun hasil rampasan milik Hiruma!" kata Musashi bingung. Yukimitsu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya stres.

"Pasti terjatuh tadi! Waktu aku jatuh!"

Musashi menelusuri sekitar mereka seksama. Tak ada.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya curiga. "Mungkin masih di sakumu.."

"Tidak! Aku yakin aku sudah memegangnya! Pasti—tunggu.." Yukimitsu menyipitkan mata, menatap Mamori yang tengah merawat Sena dan Monta. Apa itu di baju Mamori?"

Musashi melihat apa yang ditunjuk Yukimitsu dan langsung kaget.

"Apa! Jangan bilang.. penyadapnya tertempel di Mamori!!" ucapnya shock. Musashi dan Yukimitsu saling berpandangan. Terkesima dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Ternyata, perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti Yukimitsu dari tadi adalah ini!

-XXX-

Yahhh~ Bagaimana nasib alat penyadap?

Apakah pengintaian berakhir mulus?

Apa Mamori bisa sembuh?

Tunggu saja di chapter berikutnya! Sekarang review plisss.. Hehehe.

Cukup klik ijo di bawah! ^^


	15. Yukimitsu's Plan 02

Argh. Maafkan keterlambatan update kali ini! Dengan begonya aku lupa jadwal UAS sendiri. Terpaksa aku hiatus sejenak supaya bisa belajar.. Yah, siapa pun ingin nilai bagus kan? :D

Biar nggak bikin tambah penasaran sama chapter kali ini, langsung ke balesan ripyu aja ya? *plak—nggak ada yang minta ngoceh macem-macem lagi kok* :p

N.P.N-11CC : Hya! Akhirnya ada acc! Publish cerita ga? :D

Seiichiro raika : Hahaha.. Memang di situ aku berusaha menjiwai. Ini updatenya~

I love Logan lerman hahaha : Makasih yah, dibilang bagus. Hehe. Masa cepet? Padahal lambat begini.. _

RiikuAyaKaitani : Thanks yup! Ini update.. xD

Micon : Wkk. Emang kamu sudah tua, bilang dasar anak muda? Hwehe. :p

YoshiKitty29 : Dihasut sama author sih, makanya berani cari mampus begitu.. Kalo gak mana mau? :p

Antoinette Yoh : Oke, oke.. Makasih yup atas nasehatnya. Mana update ficmu? Ditunggu looh. (:

Yomiko hiruma : Gomen ya, akhir-akhir ini lebih kepikiran humor daripada romantis.. Tapi di chapter ini romantis kok! Semoga suka yaaa. xD

Mashy-Gaara4life : Haha. Silahkan teriak-teriak. YA-HAAAA! *ikutan teriak*

Gerard Potter-finiarel : Gak apa-apa kok! Udah dibaca juga seneng~ Hehe. Oke. Sebodo amat mode: ON. Ngomong-ngomong fans Harry Potter juga ya! xD

Fitria -AlyssYouNightray- : Jangan sembarangan guling-guling, jatuh entar! Hwehe. Melanggar? Wah, banyak! Bolos pelajaran, nantangin guru, berantem, nggak bikin tugas.. *plakk*

Azalea Yukiko : Hahaha. Iya ya, jadi penasaran dosa apa yang mereka perbuat sampe dapat anak kayak begitu? Hhe, semangat! ^^

Youichi Nanase : Maklum, gak ada yang sekaya Hiruma. Dia kan bisa dapet duit dengan gampangnya *baca: ngancem*, Yukimitsu kan musti mengiba-ngiba dulu sama nyokapnya. Hahaha, iya tenang aja.. Kalo mereka mau login baru kuladeni. :p

Machiko Savannah : Concrit katanya sih kritik membangun, flame yah yang kasar.. Sama aja sih kayaknya *plak* :p

Hiru21Mamo a.k.a. Riikun : Yah, gadis cerewet itu disingkirin dulu, keluarnya baru sekarang aja *digiles Suzuna*. Di FP pen nameku Felisia, alamatnya udah kutulis di FBku sama di profile FFn kok. Kalo join bilang ya. (:

Shield via Yoichi : Salam kenal juga.. Hehe, gak tau lagi susah aja nyempilin Suzuna. Sekarang baru keluar. xD

2winter thief : Lagi seneng aja liat Mamori polos dan Hirumanya gencar menyatakan cinta *?* FIRE! WATER! *biar gak kebakar* :p

Devilish Cutie : Thanks yah, dibilang gak pasaran.. *hug* Ehm, soal itu kita emang nggak bisa pake tanda kurung kayaknya. Nggak mau kebaca sama FFn, jadi untuk mengatasinya cari altenatif lain misal: setrip, X, garis miring.. (:

Ngomong-ngomong soal reviewmu yang kedua, aku masih tetep eksis kok. Ini lama gara-gara sibuk belajar *halah*. Thanks mau aku tetep join di situs ini. Hehehe. Soal flamer, biarkan saja. Kalo dia mau login baru ladenin~ *plak*

Fhy 'Kuchiki Shiro-Kuro'saki : Sangat terlalu menjiwai.. Hwehehe.. Ini update!

Asuka Nakamura : Jangan mau kalah? Sip! *bawa sapu pinjem dari Mamori dan bazooka pinjem Hiruma* :p

Kinichairuudou Akari-chan- : Nasibnya? Terlupakan? Dibuang? Rusak? Ditunggu saja~ :D

-No name- : Ini diaaa! *sambil bergaya gaje*

Just reader 'Monta' : Ini update~ xD

Rukawa-Alisa-chan : Adegan kissu? *garuk kepala* Masih belum kepikiran.. Gomen ya. Baca dari komiknya aja, lebih asli. Anime kan ada ditambah dan dikurangin. Menurutku sih tapi. (:

Aiamor'lavida : Hhe.. Ini updatenya yoooo! :3

Fransissca well EriZHA : Wow. Thanks atas pembelaannya.. Haha. Jadi terharu *mau nangis tapi inget kebiasaan susah nangis* SEMANGAT! *dikemplang gara-gara bikin kaget* xD

Ririn Cross : Thanks ya! Semoga terus tertarik sampe akhir.. Hehe. Hati-hati, biar gak dikira orgil lewat sama adekmu.. (:

Ra-blue : Makasih ya.. Tergila-gila sama Hiruma? Bagus! *ditampol* Ngomong-ngomong salam kenal juga.. ^^

Reichi males login : Gak apa-apa kok.. Hehe. Updatenya nih! xD

Ugly Doll Males Banget Login : Hho.. Hiatus gara-gara apa? Ujian? Mana update ficmu, udah penasaran banget nih~ Update yaaa. Yap, yap.. Tenang aja, gak kupeduliin kok! Thanks ya. (:

Fuuki Inchou Ange : Wah. Thanks yah pembelaannya! Yah, sekarang saya ikut saran anak-anak yang lain aja deh, cuekin aja tuh flamer.. Ntar juga mereka bosen sendiri. Haha. Tapi sekali lagi thanks ya. Sekali-sekali tetep mampir ke fandom sini ya~ :3

Kaede Yuka-chan : Iya, cepet sembuh ya Mamori.. *padahal sendiri'na bikin dia sakit*

HirumaYouriLoveJuumonji : Haha.. Makasih yaa.. Ini update~ :3

Ai_l0ver : Hehehe.. Ini upatenya~ :D

Naara Akira : Eh? Iya, ya? Lama banget baru Mamori mandi. Joroook! *nutup hidung*

Nakamura Miharu-chan : Hwehehe.. Iya, jorok tuh dia! *plak*

ChibyEydisaa21 : Nggak apa-apa kok.. Sini juga telat update! *plak*

Riichan LuvHiru : Hahaha.. Kalo masuk, pasti langsung ketelen. Ini update~

Makasih yah buat yang sudi ninggalin ripyu. Bahkan ada yang membela~ haha, tenang. Gak bakal patah semangat gara-gara satu-dua flamer. Malah gara-gara mereka jadi kebayang gimana endingnya cerita ini *apa hubungannya?*—tapi itu masih lama. Haha. xD

**Eyeshield 21 ©** **Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Ide cerita © RisaLoveHiru**

**Warning : Hiruma sedikit OOC**

-hahahaha-

**Yukimitsu's Plan 02**

"Bagaimana ini sekarang?" tanya Musashi, menatap Yukimitsu bingung. Yukimitsu mengangkat bahu. Matanya tetap terfokus pada Mamori, gadis yang duduk di belakang Hiruma dan tengah serius mengamati buku di hadapannya.

"Biarkan aku berpikir sejenak." Yukimitsu menutup matanya, memegang dahinya yang lebar dengan kedua tangan. Musashi menunggu dengan sabar.

"Ada ide?" tanya Musashi begitu Yukimitsu membuka mata. Yukimitsu menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Kelihatannya harus kita hadang langsung. Pulang sekolah." jawab Yukimitsu mantap. Wajahnya berpaling dari Musashi, ganti menatap sosok yang duduk agak jauh dari mereka. Ditatapnya gadis itu lekat. "Berdoa saja semoga Hiruma tidak bersamanya sepulang sekolah.."

-XXX-

"Mamori, kau benar-benar harus pulang." Ako semakin mendesak Mamori untuk pergi. Meski awalnya Ako bertekad untuk cuek, hati kecilnya langsung kalah melihat wajah pucat Mamori dan deru nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa." sahut Mamori, masih tetap ngotot. Ako mendengus kesal.

"Memangnya di sekolah kau mau ngapain sih? Amefuto lagi? Oh, lupakan itu sekali ini saja! Kesehatanmu jauh lebih penting daripada klub itu, tau." kata Ako sewot sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mamori tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Ako. _Andai saja Ako tau apa yang terjadi_, pikir Mamori dalam hati.

"Huh!" Ako membuang muka kesal. Ocehan panjang lebarnya hanya dibalas dengan seulas senyuman. Menyebalkan!

"Sudahlah. Jangan khawatirkan aku." Mamori mengelus tangan Ako lembut, berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya. Ako berjengit. Sentuhan itu membuatnya yakin akan perbedaan suhu tubuh mereka sekarang. "Ngomong-ngomong aku ke toilet dulu ya."

Mamori segera bangkit dari duduknya sebelum Ako sempat berkomentar lagi. Ako mendesah. Terpaksa dibiarkannya punggung itu menghilang dibalik pintu dengan setumpuk rasa cemas di hatinya.

Hiruma yang dari tadi terus mengawasi Mamori pun ikut beranjak, menyusul Mamori keluar dari kelas. Musashi dan Yukimitsu kembali mendekatkan kepala melihat kejadian ini.

Berkat kaki panjangnya, Hiruma bisa segera menyusul Mamori yang notabene berjalan lebih dulu darinya. Gadis itu tersentak kaget sewaktu langkahnya dihentikan tiba-tiba oleh sosok yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Hiruma berdiri tegap di depannya, tinggi menjulang, tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku. Wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan. Mamori menelan ludah. Seingatnya dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun, jadi kenapa Hiruma menyusulnya?

"Ada apa?" tanya Mamori, suaranya bergetar. Belum apa-apa dia sudah takut. Hiruma mendengus.

"Mau kemana kau?" Hiruma balik bertanya. Tidak diacuhkannya pertanyaan Mamori sebelumnya. Mamori kembali menelan ludah.

"Eng.. Toilet?" sahut Mamori ragu.

"Ngapain?"

Mamori bengong. Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"Eh.. apa? Ngapain?" Mamori menyingkirkan sejumput rambut yang menghalangi telinganya, mengira dia mungkin salah dengar. Hiruma melotot melihat tingkah Mamori yang memperlakukannya seperti orang bodoh.

"Apa kau tuli, Manajer sialan! Aku bertanya padamu, tau!" omel Hiruma kesal. Kata-kata kasar yang semula dia tahan agar tidak terlontarkan meluncur keluar begitu saja dengan mulus. Hiruma berdecak, mengomeli diri sendiri dalam hati. Padahal baru tadi dia bertekad untuk bicara baik-baik dengan Manajer sialannya ini. Ternyata itu mustahil.

Sehat tidak sehat, Manajer sialannya ini selalu sukses memancing emosinya!

"Bisa tidak sih kau berhenti memanggilku sialan? Kau pikir itu menyenangkan ya, memberi nama orang lain dengan sebutan-sebutan kasar?" teriak Mamori marah. Teriakannya sukses membuat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di koridor berhenti sejenak dan memalingkan wajah mereka ke Mamori. Bukan hal yang aneh melihat Mamori dan Hiruma bertengkar di sekolah ini. Sebetulnya, hanya Mamori yang berani meneriaki Hiruma. Yang lain sih lebih memilih mundur teratur saja. Daripada hilang kepala?

Hiruma melempar pandangan membunuh ke sekelilingnya. Cepat-cepat mereka memalingkan wajah dan berjalan secepat mungkin. Bahkan ada yang berlari tunggang-langgang. Mamori mendesah.

"Kenapa sih kau selalu mengancam orang lain? Memangnya menyenangkan?" kata Mamori—salah satu alisnya terangkat ke atas. Heran dengan tingkah laku Hiruma yang suka mengintimidasi siapa saja.

"Coba saja sendiri kalau penasaran." sahut Hiruma, sebentuk senyum tercetak di wajahnya. Mamori mendengus.

"Tidak perlu." balas Mamori sinis. "Ngomong-ngomong apa kau akan selalu menghalangiku seperti ini? Aku perlu ke toilet." tambah Mamori seraya menunjuk toilet yang berada tak jauh dari mereka berdiri. Hiruma meliriknya.

"Mau apa kau?" Sekali lagi Hiruma menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh itu. Mamori cemberut.

"Tentu saja untuk melakukan apa yang biasa kau lakukan di toilet! Memangnya aku mau ngapain di toilet?" balas Mamori ketus. Menurutnya pertanyaan itu benar-benar bodoh dan tidak seharusnya ditanyakan dua kali. Hiruma yang baru sadar dia telah membuat dirinya sendiri tampak bodoh tetap berlagak cuek. Kemampuan _poker face_ yang dimilikinya membantunya menyembunyikan perasaan malunya yang sebenarnya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Sebagai jawaban dari perkataan ketus Mamori, Hiruma bergeser sedikit ke samping, memberikan celah untuk Mamori lewat. Masih cemberut, Mamori melanjutkan kembali langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Tanpa menoleh lagi Mamori masuk ke dalam toilet dan membanting keras-keras pintu bilik toiletnya.

Hiruma bersandar di dinding, tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Sesekali dia melirik, mengharapkan kemunculan gadis yang ditunggunya keluar dengan wajah yang masih cemberut karena kejadian tadi. Tapi ditunggu sekian lama, Mamori tidak kunjung muncul. Hiruma mulai merasa cemas.

Lima menit. Sepuluh menit. Lima belas menit. Hiruma mengetuk-ngetuk ujung sepatunya ke lantai, mulai tidak sabar dan semakin khawatir. Dia cemas terjadi sesuatu kepada Mamori, tetapi tidak cukup yakin untuk segera menyusul masuk. Mungkin saja Mamori melakukan—yah, hal-hal pribadi cewek yang jelas memakan waktu. Berusaha berpikir positif, Hiruma kembali bersandar dan menanti.

Tiga puluh menit. Hiruma merasakan ada yang tidak beres. Tiga puluh menit adalah waktu yang sangat lama untuk menghabiskan waktu di toilet. Hiruma memutuskan untuk menyusul masuk ke dalam, mengecek keadaan Manajer sialannya.

Beruntung bel pelajaran sudah berbunyi sehingga koridor sepi dari anak-anak dan juga tatapan ingin tau. Melirik kanan-kiri sekali lagi, Hiruma buru-buru melangkah ke dalam. Meski dia mempunyai sejuta ancaman di otaknya, tetap saja dia tidak ingin terlihat masuk ke dalam toilet ini oleh siapa pun. Jelas ini akan dijadikan serangan balik oleh musuh-musuhnya yang sudah menunggu-nunggu keruntuhannya.

"Manajer sialan?" panggil Hiruma begitu masuk ke dalam. Tidak ada sahutan. Hiruma langsung menggedor satu persatu pintu bilik toilet, raut wajahnya berubah panik.

"Manajer sialan! Jawab aku!" Hiruma menendang salah satu pintu. Tidak ada.

"Hei!" Berkali-kali Hiruma menendang hingga akhirnya di bilik kelima, pintu itu tidak menjeblak terbuka. Tetap tertutup rapat dan terdengar sedikit erangan di baliknya.

"Manajer sialan! Buka pintu!" perintah Hiruma galak seraya menggedor pintu. Kembali terdengar erangan. Hiruma menggaruk kepalanya putus asa.

"Sedang apa dia—tch!" Tangan Hiruma bergerak cepat menelusuri kantong baju dan celananya, mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk membuka pintu sialan itu. Akhirnya dia menemukan sebatang kawat yang segera dibengkokkannya mengikuti bentuk lubang kunci dan dengan lihai Hiruma mulai mengutak-atik lubang kunci tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar bunyi "klik" pelan, menandakan pintu itu berhasil terbuka.

Hiruma memutar kenop dan pemandangan yang menyambutnya adalah Mamori terduduk lesu di lantai, wajahnya pucat. Hiruma membelalak.

"Manajer sialan!" Hiruma buru-buru menghampiri Mamori, mengguncang tubuh gadis itu, mencari tanda-tanda kesadaran. Tubuh Mamori berguncang sesuai dengan gerakan tangan Hiruma—tubuh itu lemas. Otak Mamori seakan buntu, tidak sanggup memberi perintah untuk menggerakkan ototnya sedikit saja atau bahkan merespon kehadiran Hiruma. Hiruma menatap Mamori cemas.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Mamori?" Kali ini Hiruma membiarkan dirinya untuk mengucapkan nama Manajer sialannya. Dia sudah terlalu cemas. Tak ada gunanya bersikap kasar sekarang, yang terpenting adalah kesehatan Manajer sialannya. Suaranya lembut dan meneduhkan. Mamori membuka matanya sedikit, silau akan cahaya.

"Hi.. ruma?" panggil Mamori susah payah. "Ka.. mu?"

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hiruma tajam. Disangganya kepala Mamori dengan lengan, lembut dan hati-hati. Hiruma menunduk, menatap Mamori tepat di kedua mata, menuntut penjelasan akan kejadian ini. Gadis itu mengerjap, kaget akan kedekatan mereka berdua.

"Eh.. Kau sendiri? Kenapa.. di sini?" tanya Mamori lemah. Hiruma menyeringai.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, baru kujawab pertanyaanmu." balas Hiruma. Mamori mendesah. Kepalanya pening.

"Aku.. tak tau.. Pusing.." Tangan Mamori meraih kepalanya, berusaha menghalau sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya. Matanya terpejam menahan sakit.

Hiruma meraih tangan Mamori lembut, menyingkirkannya dari kepalanya. Perlahan Hiruma menunduk, wajah keduanya semakin dekat. Mamori yang sudah tidak kuat membuka mata hanya terdiam, berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin. Dirasakannya sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh dahinya, dan terasa hembusan nafas di rambutnya. Mamori bergetar.

"Panas," komentar Hiruma. "Kau sakit."

Mamori tidak berkata apa-apa. Tepatnya, dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi berkata apa-apa. Semakin lama dia merasa semakin lemah, tubuhnya seperti diberi tambahan beban sepuluh kilo setiap menitnya. Kini dia membiarkan Hiruma menopang seluruh tubuhnya, tak sanggup bergerak.

Sepasang tangan yang kuat mendadak meraih pinggang dan kakinya, mengangkatnya ke udara pelan-pelan. Mamori merasa terayun-ayun. Dia mencium bau mint yang menyegarkan di sekitar wajahnya, yakin seratus persen itu bukan baunya. Ini bau orang yang menggendongnya..

Orang itu melangkah dan Mamori kembali terayun-ayun. Gadis itu tetap membiarkan matanya terpejam, menikmati guncangan yang dia rasakan. Dinikmatinya bau mint yang menguar di sekelilingnya, menghirupnya sebanyak mungkin. Bau menyegarkan itu membantunya menghilangkan sakit di kepalanya. Beberapa menit kemudian Mamori dikuasai rasa ngantuk, dan dia pun tertidur.

-XXX-

_Tubuhnya terayun-ayun.. Aroma mint mengelilinginya, membiusnya dalam tidur.. Rasanya nyaman sekali.._

Mamori membuka mata. Kepalanya sudah tidak pusing lagi, dan dia mulai bisa merasakan jari-jari tangannya. Mamori mengerjap, berusaha mengenali dinding di sekitarnya.

Dia berada di sebuah kamar berdinding putih bersih, tidur di sebuah ranjang besar yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut. Tubuhnya diselimuti dari kaki hingga leher, dan ketika Mamori menegakkan diri, sebuah kain basah terjatuh dari dahinya. Mamori menangkap kain itu dengan tangannya, merasa bingung.

Kamar itu cukup besar, namun tidak memiliki banyak perabot. Hanya tempat tidur berukuran besar, sofa untuk satu orang, meja kerja dan lemari saja yang berada di dalam kamar itu. Sisanya kosong, tidak ada lukisan, poster, atau hiasan lainnya.

"Ah.."

Mamori menyentuh lehernya. Tenggorokannya kering. Mamori melihat sekelilingnya lebih teliti dan menemukan segelas air diletakkan di meja samping tempat tidur. Disambarnya gelas itu dan dipindahkannya seluruh isinya ke dalam perutnya. Tenggorokannya menjadi lebih baik, setidaknya suaranya tidak seserak tadi.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Mamori tersentak kaget. Dia menoleh ke arah pintu dan Hiruma berdiri di sana, bersandar pada dinding dan wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Mamori tersenyum canggung.

"Eng.. Yah, begitulah." jawab Mamori ragu. Dia masih tidak mengeri apa yang terjadi.

"Kau pingsan. Kubawa kau ke UKS, dokter sialan itu tidak ada. Terpaksa kubawa kau pulang, karena kau mengingau tidak mau ke dokter." jelas Hiruma, menjawab seluruh pertanyaan Mamori yang tidak sempat terlontarkan. Hiruma menarik sofanya mendekati tempat tidur, dimana Mamori masih menatap sekelilingnya dengan kagum.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Mamori heran. "Di rumahmu?"

"Yep," Hiruma menaikkan kakinya santai. "Tepatnya di kamarku, kalau boleh kutambahkan."

PSSSSHHH! Wajah Mamori langsung memerah.

"Eh? Eh? Kenapa aku ada di kamarmu?" tanya Mamori histeris. Hiruma bengong sesaat melihat ekspresi Mamori sebelum akhirnya mengulum senyum.

"Kau mengharapkan ada dimana?" goda Hiruma, nyengir lebar.

"Kamarku!" sinis Mamori, mendelik kepada Hiruma. "Bukankah aku punya kamar sendiri di rumah ini?"

"Tch. Kamarmu rumahku juga. Lebih dekat membawamu ke sini," komentar Hiruma cuek. Mamori tertegun mendengar jawaban Hiruma.

"Eh.. Kau yang membawaku ke sini?" Mamori ragu-ragu, tapi juga penasaran di saat yang sama. "Apa.. kau menggendongku?"

Hiruma tidak langsung menjawab. Diamatinya Mamori yang salah tingkah. Otaknya bekerja cepat mencari penyangkalan atas pertanyaan itu.

"Yang pasti, kau itu berat sekali." Hanya itu jawaban Hiruma, disertai cengiran lebar. Dia berakting lengannya mendadak sakit, mengaduh-aduh minta dikasihani. Mamori menatapnya kesal.

"Aku tidak seberat itu!" protes Mamori sebal. Hiruma berhenti berakting, menatap Mamori menggoda.

"Mulai sekarang kau kuberi julukan lain. Manajer Babi sialan!" Hiruma tertawa ngakak. Mamori kembali memerah, tapi karena hal yang berbeda. Diraihnya bantal dan dilemparnya tepat ke wajah Hiruma. Untung di saat-saat terakhir Hiruma sempat menghindar.

"Apa itu sikapmu atas pertolongan dari pahlawanmu?"

"Eh?"

-XXX-

"Tidak ada." Musashi menguap lebar. "Dia tidak ada di UKS, toilet, bahkan ruang guru. Dia pasti sudah pulang."

"Yah. Mungkin begitu." kata Yukimitsu lesu. Mereka baru saja selesai latihan Amefuto bersama yang lainnya minus Hiruma dan Mamori.

"Lalu?" Musashi menatap Yukimitsu, meminta strategi baru. "Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Kurasa kita bisa mencoba ke rumah Anezaki." usul Yukimitsu. "Tidak mungkin ada Hiruma di sana, kita pasti aman." tambahnya dengan senyum. Musashi balas nyengir.

"Yaaaa~! Kalian mau kemana?" jerit Suzuna bersemangat, tiba-tiba menepuk pundak mereka berdua keras. Yukimitsu berteriak kaget, Musashi mengorek-ngorek kuping.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kembalilah ke Sena." perintah Musashi cuek, membereskan seragamnya dan mengambil tas dari lokernya. Suzuna mengembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Kalian main rahasia-rahasiaan!" tuduh Suzuna, benar seratus persen. Yukimitsu tertawa hambar. Entah kenapa, dia merasa gadis penuh semangat ini tidak perlu tau rencana ini.

"Ah, perasaanmu saja." dusta Yukimitsu, menghindari tatapan menyelidik Suzuna.

"Ayo, kita pulang." ajak Musashi, menggendong tasnya dan keluar dari ruangan klub. Di belakangnya Yukimitsu mengikuti, melambai sekilas kepada Suzuna yang penasaran.

Setengah jam kemudian, Musashi dan Yukimitsu menyusuri jalan yang dikelilingi rumah-rumah yang padat. Mata mereka bergerak ke sana-kemari, mencari siluet rumah yang dideskripsikan oleh Sena. Cukup jauh mereka berjalan sebelum akhirnya sadar mereka telah melewati rumah yang mereka maksud. Buru-buru mereka kembali dan berhenti di depan rumah bercat putih.

"Sepi sekali," kata Yukimitsu ragu. "Apa dia belum pulang?"

Musashi bergerak menuju bel, memencetnya berulang kali dan tidak menemukan jawaban. Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak ada orang." komentar Musashi beberapa saat kemudian.

"Aneh. Masa tidak ada Ibunya?" tanya Yukimitsu, entah kepada siapa. Dia berjingat, berusaha mengintip dari pagar yang tinggi, mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan dari dalam rumah.

"Kosong." katanya tiba-tiba. Musashi menatapnya tak percaya. "Rumah ini.. ada tulisan di sana. Kau lihat?"

Musashi ikut berjingkat dan dia menemukan tulisan yang Yukimitsu maksud. Matanya membelalak, tak yakin dengan apa yang dibacanya.

DIJUAL.

Keduanya menatap satu sama lain, alis mereka terangkat ke atas.

"Kemana perginya keluarga Anezaki?"

-XXX-

Apakah pertanyaan Yukimitsu Musashi terjawab?

Apa yang terjadi antara Hiruma dan Mamori?

Tunggu saja di chapter berikutnya.

Sekarang review dulu, sorry kalau pendek.

Sekali lagi, maaf ya telat update! DX


	16. Yukimitsu's Plan 03

Balesan review! Cari nama kalian di sini, hehe. :3

Riichan LuvHiru : Alat penyadap? Hehehe.. Silahkan baca terus untuk mengetahui nasibnya! *ditendang* Pendek? Argh.. *ngitung jumlah words* Semoga yang kali ini cukup panjang ya? (:

N.P.N-11CC : Iri dengan HiruMamo? Aku juga.. *ngelirik* Ini updatenya, makasih semangatnya! :D

Azalea Yukiko : Dibilang gak tau juga sebenernya udah tau.. Hehehe. Yah, supaya karakter lain lebih menonjol, terutama Yukimitsu dan Musashi yang jarang memiliki banyak peran di cerita, Suzunanya terpaksa aku gusur dulu! *nendang Suzuna*

Leaf Valkyrie : Dimana yaaa mereka? *nyari* Nggak ada di pohon kaktus, Mel! Adanya di pohon pisang tuh! Hahaa.. Argh, masalah itu? Jangan dipikirin, santai saja.. Memang favorit kita beda-beda, dia mau ngomong apa terserah laa. Oke? (:

Youichi HiKaRi : Salam kenal juga.. Hehe.. Baru bisa review? Nggak apa-apa kok. Yang penting udah dibaca~ Ini updatenya!

Rinha siie newbie : Nggak hiatus kok. Cuma kadang buntu aja, nggak ada ide. Jadi maaf yah kalo updatenya rada telat? Nambah romance? Okeee! Semoga sense romanceku sudah kembali! *berdoa*

aiam0r'lavida : Wah, jangan cheerleader di sini! Nanti Suzuna ngomel perannya direbut.. Hahaha. Ini update~

Akari-chan leha-leha 3 : Oke deh~ Ini sepertinya sudah cukup santai? :3

Raiha Lav Qyaza : Maklum laa, Hiruma gitu.. Nggak jujur anaknya! *nepuk-nepuk kepala Hiruma*

Nakamura Miharu-chan : Ini updatenya. Semoga suka.. (:

Micon : Maaf yah soal pendek.. Author satu ini emang.. *mukul diri sendiri* Eng.. Update? *lari secepat kilat*

ShiroNeko : Ujian udah selesai kok. Sekarang udah musim libur. Hehehe. Endingnya? Yah, masih burem-burem. Semoga nanti nyambung *?* Ini updatenya! Bdw kalo mau saling contact dari PM ini aja yaa, YM-ku jarang aktif. Oke? (:

Gerard Potter-finiarel : Didoakan dapet nilai bagus! Yah, meski doanya telat sih. Hehe. Aiiiihhhh! HARRY POTTER! Aduh, pas baca terakhirnya waktu Fred apa George gitu mati, langsung sedih banget.. *nyokapnya aja nggak bisa bedain mereka berdua, apalagi aku!* T^T

Maharu gak pengen login : Hahaa. Hiruma kan terpaksa masuk gara-gara khawatir sama Mamori. Takut tuh cewek tenggelam di kloset. Huahaa! *balik ditenggelamin di kloset sama Hiruma*

Ririn Cross : Kumat? Setiap hari aku kumat! *ditendang* Gak sampe rumah lagi, Hiruma gendong sampe ke pinggir jalan, trus nyetop taksi. Apa gunanya buku ancaman? Hehe. Pas sampe apartemen, digendong sampe lift, trus naek deh. Masuk dah ke rumah! Lanjut gendong lagi sampe kamar. Udah. Ototnya Hiruma kan lumayan tuuhh~ Kuat pasti kalo segitu! *ditembak Hiruma*

Shield Via Yoichi : Ini update~ Moga suka! (:

Mayuk.k : He? Bener? Makasih yaaa.. :D

Asuka Nakamura: AIIIHHH! *peluk* Semua ucapanmu, bikin aku gemeeeesss! *peluk lagi* Makasih yaaa! Jadi ikut campur aduk nih. Kayak capcay. Haha. Ini updateee!

HirumaYouriLoveJuumonji : Ini updatenya yup. Moga doyan.. Hehe.

Risle-coe : Aku juga suka. Malu-malu mau sih! xD

Naara Akira : Udah selesai kok. Asyiiik, libur! *nebar bunga* Pendek? Argh, sorry yah. Akan kucek panjang-pendeknya untuk yang berikut-berikutnya. YukiMusashi? *muntah* :p

Youichi Nanase : Hehehe. Iya nih. Pasangan yang kayak begini nih selalu bikin geregetan. Ini update~

Wanna be revietwer : Hay! Lam kenal yah~ Makasih udah baca dari awal. Syukur deh kamu suka sama cerita ini. Ikut seneng dengernya. (:

Rukawa-Alisa-chan : Argh.. Maaf, update lama itu sudah meracuni otakku..! *ditampar gara-gara mendramatisir* Tapi untuk kali ini maaf, selaen nggak ada waktu ngetik, otak juga lagi buntu. Gomen ya?

Fransissca Well EriZha : Difave! Aduuh, makasiiih! *peluk* Dibuat novel? Tidak pernah kepikiran sampe situ.. Habis ini kan karakter nyomot. Hehe. Yah, thanks buat idenya yah. Sangat diterima! (:

Crystall-Green : Situ telat baca, sini telat update! Hahaha! *ditampar* :p

RiikuAyaKaitani : Hay! Ketemu lagi. Hehe. Ini update~!

Ra-blue : Makasih yah dibilang bagus.. Ini updatenya! Gomen telat.

Hyugaclan : Nggak apa-apa kok. Tenang. Fic ini update nggak cepet.. *ditampar readers laen* Nomor hape? Eng, aku nggak berani ketik di sini.. Pengalaman post nomor HP di profile, ada orang-orang gaje gangguin aku. Hikz. Dimana aku bisa contact kamu? FB? Atau nggak via PM yaa, kalo kamu ada account di FFn. (:

Seiichiro raika : Ini updatenya! Ahay, semoga suka. (:

Just reader 'Monta : Alat penyadap? Masih di Mamori.. Tapi dia nggak tau. Hehehe. Nasib alat penyadapnya? Ditunggu saja. :3

Savannah Mirror : Kamu telat review, aku lebih telat lagi updatenya.. Haha. *ditimpuk*

Bener-bener sorry. Author satu ini emang lelet banget. Udah liburan, masih juga nggak bisa update cepet. Argh. Payaaah! *mukul diri sendiri*

Oke deh. Ini updatenya. Semoga gak pendek dan kalian puas. (:

**Eyeshield 21 ©** **Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Ide cerita © RisaLoveHiru**

**Warning : Hiruma sedikit OOC**

-hahahaha-

**Yukimitsu's Plan 03**

"_Apa itu sikapmu atas pertolongan dari pahlawanmu?"_

Mamori mengerjap. Kaget dengan ucapan yang tiba-tiba Hiruma lontarkan. Seketika gerakan tangan Mamori yang sudah siap melempar bantal berikutnya terhenti. Hiruma nyengir.

"Pahlawan? Siapa? Kamu?" tanya Mamori keheranan. Salah satu alisnya terangkat naik, menuntut penjelasan. Hiruma menyandarkan punggungnya ke punggung sofa yang empuk, kedua kakinya terangkat naik, diam dengan manis di dekat kaki Mamori. Alis Mamori terangkat semakin tinggi.

"Siapa lagi?" Hiruma balik menyerang Mamori. Mamori cemberut.

"Aku serius, Hiruma." ucapnya menahan kekesalan. Hiruma mendengus.

"Kau pikir aku bercanda?" balasnya ketus. Ditatapnya Mamori dingin. Mamori balas menatap Hiruma lebih dingin, tidak mau kalah.

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan. Aku tidak ingat kau pernah menolongku, menjadi _pahlawan_ untukku." kata Mamori cepat. "Aku cuma tau kau menggendongku ke sini." tambah Mamori, tangannya terayun, menunjuk seisi kamar Hiruma yang sepi perabot.

Hiruma terkekeh. Ditopangnya dagu dengan tangan kanan. Matanya menyipit, mengingat kejadian barusan yang masih sangat segar di kepalanya.

"Tentu saja kau tidak ingat. Kau tadi sedang payah." sindir Hiruma, melirik Mamori yang kelihatannya sudah jauh lebih sehat dibandingkan waktu Hiruma menemukannya di toilet, nyaris pingsan dan linglung.

"Payah?" ucap Mamori, melongo. Digaruknya kepala meski tak gatal.

"Yap." Hiruma mengangguk menyetujui.

"Aku?" Mamori menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kepayahan?"

Hiruma kembali mengangguk, membenarkan pertanyaan Mamori yang entah ditujukan pada siapa. Gadis itu mengernyit.

"Aku tidak ingat. Sama sekali." bantah Mamori, tidak sudi menjadikan Hiruma sebagai pahlawannya. Hiruma tertawa. Dia tau, seandainya gadis itu ingat, Mamori tetap tidak akan mengaku. Wajahnya akan memerah seperti tomat bila Hiruma menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, sedetail-detailnya. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan saat-saat dia hilang kesadaran dan benar-benar memerlukan pertolongan? Benar-benar misteri.

"Kau tidak ingat apa pun?" tanya Hiruma sekali lagi. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali Mamori tidak mengingat semuanya. Sewaktu melihat Mamori tergeletak tak berdaya, kerja keras Hiruma membentuk tameng pembatas di antara mereka berdua langsung runtuh. Tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri, Hiruma tau-tau sudah menyambar gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya, seperti tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Hiruma jadi malu sendiri kalau mengingatnya. Pura-pura merasakan gatal di hidung, Hiruma memalingkan muka untuk menyembunyikan wajah meronanya.

"Ya. Eh.." Kata-kata Mamori terhenti. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat dengan bau mint menyegarkan yang telah membiusnya. Gadis itu memejamkan mata beberapa saat, berusaha mengingat sensasi yang dia rasakan tadi. Terayun-ayun.. Meneduhkan..

Hiruma menatap Mamori penasaran, tidak sabar menanti kelanjutan dari kata-kata yang tidak sempat terlontarkan dari mulut gadis bermata biru tersebut.

"Apa?" desak Hiruma tak sabar. Mamori meleletkan lidah.

"Rahasia! Kau tidak boleh tau!" goda Mamori girang. Senang karena Hiruma tidak tau apa yang tengah dia rasakan. Mamori yakin, dia tau seratus persen dari mana bau itu berasal. Dan dia juga terlalu malu untuk mengakui kalau dia suka sekali dengan pemilik bau mint itu.

"Tch!" Hiruma berdecak kesal. Dia bangkit dari duduknya, memasukkan tangan ke saku dan pergi dari kamarnya. Mamori buru-buru memanggil sebelum Hiruma benar-benar lenyap dari pandangan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tuntut Mamori. Hiruma tidak menoleh.

"Ambil bubur!" sahutnya ketus dan kembali melanjutkan langkah. Namun ketika sudah sampai di ambang pintu, Hiruma berhenti. Dia masih tidak menoleh. Mamori menatap punggung Hiruma penasaran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mamori lagi. Hiruma bergerak sedikit ke kanan, terlihat ragu-ragu. Mamori menanti dengan sabar.

"Kau.. berkeringat. Ganti bajumu sana!" seru Hiruma, menunjuk lemari satu-satunya yang ada di kamar itu dan kembali melangkah, lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Pintu ditutup dengan bantingan.

Mamori terperangah, antara kesal dan kaget. Kesal karena Hiruma tidak mau memandangnya, kaget karena dia punya dugaan kuat kalau Hiruma malu. Setelah berhasil menguasai perasaannya, Mamori ganti terkikik geli.

Sebelum pergi, Hiruma menunjuk lemari bajunya, tempat dimana Mamori dimaksudkan untuk mengambil baju sesukanya untuk mengganti bajunya yang memang sudah berkeringat. Tapi ada satu hal penting yang Hiruma lupakan. Ukuran baju Hiruma sangat berbeda dengan Mamori, sehingga ketika Mamori memakai sebuah kaos berwarna hitam polos, kaos itu langsung tampak seperti daster di tubuh Mamori.

Selesai mengganti bajunya, Mamori tidak kembali ke tempat tidur. Sebaliknya dia malah kembali menelusuri sekeliling kamar Hiruma untuk kedua kalinya. Pertama dia ke sini, dia sudah membahayakan dirinya sendiri dengan membalikkan figura foto di meja. Mamori sudah kapok. Berhati-hati agar tidak menjatuhkan atau merusak sesuatu, Mamori melipat tangannya di belakang punggung, matanya berputar ke sana kemari, tak puas-puasnya mengamati kamar Hiruma.

Setelah berkeliling beberapa kali, Mamori menyadari kamar itu sangat berbau Hiruma. Aroma mint terasa menguar dari seluruh benda yang ada di kamar tersebut. Mamori menarik nafas panjang, menghirup aroma menyenangkan tersebut sampai puas.

Sinar dari luar jendela menarik perhatian Mamori. Gadis itu beringsut mendekati pintu, membukanya lebar-lebar dan masuk ke balkon. Pemandangan dari kamar ini sungguh luar biasa.

Gedung-gedung tinggi yang biasanya menghalangi pandangan tidak ada sama sekali. Kamar itu terletak di lantai yang sangat tinggi, lebih tinggi daripada gedung-gedung yang lain. Dari sini Mamori dapat melihat warna biru cerah laut yang cantik.

"Waaah!" Mamori berseru kegirangan. Angin menerpa lembut wajahnya, membelai rambutnya. Dia memejamkan mata, menikmati hembusan di wajahnya.

"Apa kau sudah gila?"

Mamori tersentak kaget. Mamori berbalik, namun karena terlalu tiba-tiba, kaki kanannya tersangkut kaki kirinya sendiri. Mamori panik, tangannya menggapai-gapai mencari pegangan. Dia mulai kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Pelayan sialan!" Hiruma melompat menyambar pinggang Mamori, menangkapnya ke dalam pelukan. Mamori terkesiap. Matanya membelalak kaget.

Dia berada di dalam pelukan Hiruma. Tangan Mamori bersandar pada dada Hiruma yang bidang. Detak jantung Hiruma terasa dibalik tangan Mamori. Hembusan nafas Hiruma menerpa rambut gadis itu, membuatnya sedikit bergetar.

"Dasar bodoh!" omel Hiruma, matanya menyorotkan sinar galak. Mamori jadi mengkeret.

"Ma.. maaf!" Mamori menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Tak sanggup membalas tatapan marah Hiruma. Hiruma mendengus.

"Sekarang kembali ke dalam. Badanmu panas dan kau malah berdiri diluar, menikmati angin. Hah. Apa kau ingin cepat mati, Pelayan sialan?" marah Hiruma, melepas pelukannya. Mamori berjalan perlahan ke tempat tidur, wajahnya merah.

Blam! Hiruma membanting pintu hingga tertutup, kaca-kacanya bergetar.

"Kalau kau berbuat yang aneh-aneh lagi, aku berjanji kau akan kubawa ke rumah sakit!" ancam Hiruma, nadanya kasar. Mamori mengangguk lemah.

"Tenanglah. Sepertinya aku sudah kapok." balasnya seraya tersenyum lemah.

"Huh!" Hiruma membuang muka masam.

Suasana kembali hening. Berbagai pertanyaan meluncur di kepala Mamori. Mamori heran, kenapa Hiruma sampai sebegitu marahnya melihat dia sakit. Mamori heran, kenapa Hiruma jadi lebih perhatian begini. Mamori heran, kenapa blablabla.. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang terpikirkan olehnya, tapi tidak cukup berani untuk diungkapkan.

Meski Mamori mempunyai beberapa dugaan, gadis itu tidak mau mengungkapkannya. Takut dugaannya salah dan malah menghancurkan mimpi-mimpinya. Mamori menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Ano.. Hiruma, maaf ya. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." kata Mamori memecahkan keheningan setelah beberapa saat mereka saling membisu. Hiruma meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali membuang muka.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

"Kau kelihatannya marah, dan.." Mamori terdiam. Hiruma mengernyit.

"Dan apa?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak bersahabat. "Kalau bicara jangan sepotong-sepotong." tambahnya kesal.

"Maaf.." Tidak seperti biasanya, Mamori tidak membalas kata-kata Hiruma. Gadis berambut pirang itu masih menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pandangan. Hiruma mendelik.

"Berhenti mengucapkan kata sialan itu. Sekali lagi aku mendengar kau mengucapkannya, gajimu dipotong." potong Hiruma kesal. Mamori tidak berkomentar apa-apa, dia hanya mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Hiruma.

Hiruma tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Tepatnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, karena Mamori sendiri tengah membisu sekarang. Hiruma menggaruk kepalanya meski tidak gatal. Dia bingung bagaimana menghadapi perempuan yang diam seperti ini. Rasanya jauh lebih mudah menghadapi Mamori yang berteriak-teriak marah, menjerit-jerit kesal atau memukulnya dengan sapu.

Bingung dengan situasi menyebalkan ini, Hiruma mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa menjadi objek pembicaraan baru, menyelamatkannya dari keheningan yang mencekam. Pandangannya terhenti pada semangkuk bubur di atas meja. Disambarnya mangkuk itu dan disodorkannya pada Mamori. Awalnya Mamori tidak menyadari kehadiran mangkuk yang berada tepat di sebelahnya, isinya bergoyang nyaris tumpah. Hiruma mendorong mangkuk itu lagi, ujung mangkuk menyentuh bahu Mamori. Mamori tersadar dan akhirnya mendongak.

"Eh?" Mamori menatap mangkuk itu bingung. Hiruma tidak memandang Mamori. Satu tangannya menyodorkan mangkuk dan satunya lagi menopang dagu, berlagak cuek.

"Makan." perintah Hiruma. Mamori menggeleng.

"Aku tidak lapar." tolak Mamori, mengalihkan wajah. Hiruma berdecak.

"Makan." perintahnya lagi. Mamori kembali menggeleng.

"Tidak."

"Makan."

"Tidak." Mamori ngotot. Hiruma melotot.

Disambarnya wajah Mamori dengan tangan kanan, memaksanya untuk menoleh menatapnya. Tangan kiri bergegas menyambar sendok, meraup sebagian bubur dari mangkuk. Hiruma memberi tekanan sedikit pada tangan kanannya. Mamori melotot marah.

"Mau apa kau—uhpp!" Omelan Mamori terputus. Hiruma memaksa sendok yang sudah berisi bubur tersebut masuk ke dalam mulut Mamori yang terbuka. Mamori memberontak, tapi Hiruma jauh lebih kuat. Terpaksa Mamori menelan bubur itu demi keselamatannya.

Hiruma nyengir lebar. Dilepaskannya pegangan tangan kanannya pada wajah Mamori, membiarkan Mamori mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan dongkol.

"Petugas komite disiplin tidak akan membiarkan makanan dibuang begitu saja kan?" kata Hiruma geli, menyodorkan mangkuk bubur sekali lagi. Mamori menatap Hiruma marah, wajahnya berkerut-kerut karena emosi.

"Hei. Aku menyuruhmu makan. Apa itu salah?" tanya Hiruma sambil mengangkat bahu. Mamori mendengus.

"Sangat salah karena pemaksaaan! Aku kan sudah bilang tidak mau, tapi kenapa kau ngotot sih?" marah Mamori. Hiruma diam-diam menyimpan senyum. Akan jauh lebih mudah menghadapi manajernya dalam keadaan marah, daripada seperti tadi—diam bagaikan patung.

"Kau butuh makan. Kalau tidak namamu akan menjadi Babi Kurus Pelayan sialan. Mau?" goda Hiruma. Mamori tambah dongkol mendengar calon sebutan barunya itu.

"Tidak sekarang, Hiruma." sergah Mamori kasar. "Dan berhenti menghinaku."

"Aku tidak menghina. Aku hanya berusaha membuatmu makan." Senyum setan Hiruma muncul. Ditunjuknya mangkuk bubur yang ada di sebelah Mamori. "Seharusnya kau menyantapnya dengan senang hati, mengingat itu buatanku."

"Berapa kali sih harus kubilang aku—APA? Buatanmu?" jerit Mamori kaget. Pandangannya beralih ke mangkuk bubur yang semula mengesalkan menjadi mencengangkan seusai pernyataan mengagetkan Hiruma.

"Yap." Hiruma mengangguk tak acuh, berlagak ini persoalan sepele. Padahal dalam hati jantung setan ini berdegup kencang, grogi menanti komentar dari Mamori.

"Mustahil. Kau bisa masak?" tanya Mamori lagi, masih tak percaya. Hiruma memutar matanya.

"Kalau tidak bagaimana aku makan selama ini?" Hiruma balik bertanya.

Ragu-ragu, Mamori meraih sendok. Hiruma menyimpan senyum. Mamori menatap Hiruma sekilas, sorot matanya ragu. Hiruma mendesah, mengambil sendok di tangan Mamori dan kembali meraup sebagian kecil bubur hangat.

"Buka mulutmu." perintah Hiruma, sendok yang dipegangnya berhenti hingga di ketinggian yang sama dengan mulut Mamori. Mamori langsung gugup. Inilah salah satu perlakuan tidak biasa Hiruma.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri," tolak Mamori malu. Hiruma mengernyit.

"Terlalu lama menunggumu makan sendiri. Buka mulut." suruh Hiruma lagi, kali ini nadanya mengancam. Mamori menurut, wajahnya semakin merah padam.

"Glek." Mamori menelan bubur. "E.. enak." akunya tidak ikhlas. Hiruma menyeringai.

"Akui saja. Buatanku sepadan dengan koki kelas dunia, tau." kata Hiruma menyombongkan diri. Mamori tertawa.

"Hah! Sombong sekali! Kutarik kata-kataku!" Mamori meleletkan lidah panjang-panjang.

"Mana bisa! Sekali mengakui, tetap mengakui. Pasti dalam hati kau ingin nambah ya? Kekeke!" Hiruma tertawa girang. Mamori menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

"Jangan harap!"

"Tch! Kubuat kau menghabiskan bubur ini, Pelayan sialan!" Hiruma meraih sendok. Meraup, menyodorkannya ke mulut Mamori yang tertutup rapat.

"Buka!" paksa Hiruma. Mamori bersikukuh tidak membiarkan nasi encer itu meluncur ke tenggorokannya meski sebenarnya dia ingin menghabiskan semuanya. Hiruma kembali meraih wajah Mamori, menariknya mendekat, namun—

Wajah mereka berada dekat sekali. Hiruma tertegun. Mamori terkesiap. Keduanya saling memandang satu sama lain, lekat.

Jantung Mamori berdebar cepat, seakan ada yang memberi tangan ekstra untuk memukulnya, membuatnya berdegup sebegini kencang. Nafas Hiruma menerpa wajahnya. Bau mint yang dia sukai tercium tajam, membuat Mamori serasa melayang di udara.

_Apakah ini hanya perasaanku, atau memang wajahnya semakin dekat? Aku bisa menghitung jumlah bulu matanya, melihat lebih dekat mata hijaunya yang memesona.._ pikir Mamori dalam hati. Mamori menutup matanya perlahan, menunggu..

Hiruma menarik lembut dagu Mamori, menarik wajahnya sendiri dan wajah Mamori mendekat, bau shampoo Mamori yang harum tercium. Hiruma tersenyum tipis, hidung mereka berdua nyaris bertemu..

TEEEETTTT. TEEEETTTT.

Gerakan terhenti. Cepat-cepat Hiruma bangkit, merah padam campur kesal. Mamori menunduk dalam-dalam, tak sanggup menatap Hiruma. Suasana menjadi canggung.

"Aku buka pintu. Habiskan." ucap Hiruma datar, keluar dari kamar.

Begitu pintu tertutup, Mamori melempar tubuhnya ke belakang dan menutup wajah dengan bantal. Dia menjerit-jerit tidak percaya.

"Apa? APA? Ta.. tadiiii—" Blusssh. Mamori berubah menjadi kepiting rebus.

"Argh! Mimpi! Pasti itu mimpi! Ya, aku sekarang pasti tidur. Begitu bangun nanti, aku ada di rumah dan Ibu akan memanggilku untuk sarapan. Ya. Pasti begitu!" Mamori menolak menghadapi kenyataan.

Tapi.. Deru nafas itu.. Bau mint itu.. Semuanya membuat Mamori yakin, dia memang berada dalam jarak tak kurang dari sepuluh senti dari wajah Hiruma. Tiba-tiba Mamori kembali merasakan suasana terayun yang menghanyutkannya..

"Tidak. Ini pasti _mimpi_.."

-XXX-

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanya Hiruma sinis, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Pandangannya mengintimidasi dua orang yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, tampak ragu dan cuek.

"Ah.. Kita hanya.. hanya.." kata Yukimitsu gugup. Musashi menepuk bahu sahabat yang baru dikenalnya setelah mengikuti klub amefuto, meminta mengalihkan posisi pembicara kepada dirinya.

"Kita hanya ingin tau dimana Anezaki. Tadi dia mendadak tidak ikut pelajaran dan kelihatannya sakit, jadi kami khawatir." Krek, krek. Musashi mengorek kupingnya seperti biasa.

"Kenapa kau malah datang ke rumahku bukannya ke rumah_nya_?" tanya Hiruma galak. "Sejak kapan aku dan dia tinggal bersama?"

"Yah.. kukira dia bersamamu. Kau juga tidak hadir di kelas tadi." terang Musashi jujur. Hiruma mendelik.

"Aku ada urusan. Aku tidak tau dimana dia berada." sahut Hiruma, bertekad mengakhiri pembicaraan secepat mungkin. Musashi menarik nafas panjang.

"Benar?"

"Tentu saja!" bentak Hiruma emosi.

"Oke, oke. Aku percaya padamu. Baiklah, ayo kita pergi ke rumah Anezaki." Musashi membalikkan badan, bersiap pergi dari sana. Hiruma mendengus.

"Dari tadi mestinya kau melakukan itu," omel Hiruma membanting pintu. Blam!

Musashi berdiri di tempat. Ditatapnya Yukimitsu serius. Yukimitsu mengangguk kecil, seakan membenarkan pendapat Musashi.

Keduanya menatap pintu dengan plang nomor satu di tengahnya itu.

"Dia pasti ada di sini."

Dibalik pintu tersebut, sebuah benda elektronik kecil yang tertempel di baju seragam yang tergeletak di keranjang gelap seakan membenarkan pernyataan keduanya.

-XXX-

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan selanjutnya?

Apakah Hiruma lebih dulu menemukannya daripada Musashi-Yukimitsu?

Chap 17 ditunggu, chap 16 review pleaseeeee! :D

Sekali lagi aku ucapkan:

Maaf telat!


	17. Yukimitsu's Plan 04

Wah. Chapter yang lalu emang bikin gregetan ya? *nyanyi **Geregetan – Sherina*** Yaah, memang sengaja kuputus adegan ciumnya *ngecek rated*. Kalo udah ada, bakal kuganti jadi T kok. Tapi kayaknya bakal lama, berhubung kali ini ceritanya bakal lebih fokus ke alat penyadap yang sempat terlupakan di beberapa chapter sebelumnya.. (:

Sedikit bocoran, adegan cium akan diluncurkan *emangnya roket?* begitu Yukimitsu dkk tau Mamori tinggal di rumah Hiruma! xD

Cuap-cuapnya udah cukup, sekarang kita ke review aja yuk? Thanks ya udah review! :D

Green-Chrystall : Masa nggak telat? *puppy eyes* Hehehe. Kalo mereka nggak ganggu, mungkin Mamori bakal mati kehabisan darah! *?*

Azalea Yukiko : Ini updatenya! Moga suka~

Wanna be reviewer : Syukur deh chapter ini masih disukai. Hehe. Ini updatenya, selamat membaca! (:

Raiha Laf Qyaza : Kenapa ya? Karena lagi gak mampu bikin adegan kiss sama sengaja biar Hiruma sama Mamori jadi malu sendiri? *ditampar*

Riichan LuvHiru : Sudah lebih panjang? Horee! Updatenya udah kilat belum? Lupa pake pos kilat soalnya.. Hahaha. :p

Rinha siie newbie : Sifat Hiruma memang gitu sih, sok gak mau tapi mau! Ganbatte juga buat kamu. (:

Calissta : YukiMusa, hush sana! Kalian ganggu melulu~ *plak. Padahal sendirinya gangguin adegan kissu dengan nyelipin YukiMusa*

Chiyo curippu : Salam kenal juga! Difave? Aduuuh, makasih! *peluk-peluk* Selamat membaca! xD

N.P.N-11CC : Pengin seperti apa? Seperti HiruMamo atau seperti aku? *narsis mode: on* Hehehe. :p

Fitria –ogah login- XD : Mamori masih mematung di tempat tidur sambil ngomong "ini mimpi" terus! Hahaha. Ini updatenya..

Youichi Nanase ga login : Jangan gentayangin sayaaa! Jangaaan! *lebay* Gak kok, alat penyadapnya di baju Mamori. Nasibnya kita tunggu saja bagaimana ya. ;p

YoshiKitty29 : Gak apa-apa kok.. Hehehe. Iya, mereka nyaris kiss! Tapi dihalangi *lagi*..

Gerard Potter-finiarel : Wah? Kok lama sekali baru dapet rapot? Amiin! Ah iya. Fred. Hiks. Sedih sekali.. Buku ketujuh memang buku yang menjawab semuanya, tapi juga menghilangkan sebagian tokoh. T-T

Maharu P Natsuzawa : Masakan Hiruma? Katanya sih mantap, coba kucicip~ *cicip. Diem. Ambil ember..* PUIH! Ga enak! *ditembak Hiruma* Mamori bohong tuh! Hahaha. *ngacir*

YouiChi HiKaRi : Yo juga! Aih, Upin & Ipin juga bilang bagus? Makasih yaa! *elus-elus*

Savannah Mirror : Dan aku telat update *lagi*. Impas kalo gitu. Hehehe. Updatenya nih.

Just your fans : Go go go! Lezat rasanya! *?* Eh, itu mah iklan Indomie ya? Wkk. Gak tau juga sampe chap berapa, tergantung dapet ide terus gak? Kalo iya lanjut, kalo ga yah.. *diem*

Asuka Nakamura : Aiih! Reviewmu selalu bikin semangat! *peluk lagi* Kata apa lagi yang bisa kuucapkan selain terima kasih? Aiih! Ini updatenya. :3

RNV Riikun : Gak apa kok baru bisa review. Yang penting dibaca, hehe. Adegan kiss? Gak tau di chap berapa, tapi udah kukasih bocoran tuh. Ditunggu saja yaaa. :D

RiikuAyaKaitani : *gedubrakan ngetik* Ini updatenyaaaa! xD

HirumaYouriLoveJuumonji : Hahaha. Ini toh belum juga aku update.. *ditendang* :p

Ririn Cross : Sama-sama.. Hehehe. Ini kelanjutannya~

2winter thief : Wah. Gomen, tapi adegan kissu ga muncul di chapter ini. Lebih ngomongin alat penyadap nih. Sorry ya~ *nunduk*

Akacchi telat ripyu DX : Iya ya? Bakal terjadi pertarungan besar antara alat penyadap dan mesin cuci! Jeng jeng jeng! *background musik*

Karin-mikkadhira- : Hah! Nanti di sana Hiruma mati? Hueee.. Yayangku mati! *?* Hiks, hiks.. Updatenya ditunggu ya? (:

Shield Via Yoichi : Gak apa-apa, ini juga aku telat update.. Hah. *nampar diri sendiri*

Shirokawa Ayumu : Wah, makasih yaa.. Seneng deh ada yang suka. Difave lagi! Waaa.. *peluk* Ini updatenya.. :D

Matsura Akimoto : Fuu.. kenapa kamu hiatus? *ikut ketularan akaba* Maen di Bleach ya? Wah, hati-hati nanti dikira gila mendadak sama ortumu, hehe. :p

Just reader 'Monta : *diem* Err.. *mikir* OH IYA! Cokelat ya rambutnya? Aduh, gomen.. Aku samar-samar inget warnanya cokelat apa pirang gitu, terus kupikir pirang.. Argh! *ketauan jarang nonton animenya* Thanks yah udah kasih tau. (:

Findy chan : Gomen.. Soal telat saya jagonya. *?* Ini update!

Whitey-Toshiro : Ini dia. Sorry yah lama. :'(

ShiroNeko : Makasih mau sabar nungguin updatenya.. Iya, masih panjang kok. Silahkan tendang saja author satu ini, bener-bener lagi blank! DX

Kaede yuka-chan : Haha.. Mereka ketularan Suzuna tuh? *ditampar Suzuna*

Higurai akuma : Makanya aku kasih warning soal OOC-nya itu. Hehehe. :p

Readers, berkat **Just reader 'Monta**, saya sadar kalau saya salah tulis warna rambut Mamori. Mestinya **cokelat**, bukan pirang. Kesalahan saya itu.. Gomen ya buat yang sadar dan tidak sadar. Hehe. :p

Nomor penerbangan **In Debt** chapter 17, akan segera lepas landas. Dimohon kepada para pembaca untuk menggencangkan sabuk pengaman anda! (:

**Eyeshield 21 ©** **Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Ide cerita © RisaLoveHiru**

**Warning : Hiruma sedikit OOC**

-hahahaha-

**Yukimitsu's Plan 04**

"Tch!" Hiruma membanting pintu keras, membuat kaca-kaca di sekitarnya bergoyang akibat getaran yang dia timbulkan. Sebuah pandangan galak dilayangkan pada kedua sosok yang masih berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya meski tidak terlihat karena terhalang pintu.

Sekedar melampiaskan kekesalan, kaki Hiruma terayun menendang tembok. Sedetik kemudian Hiruma menyesali keputusannya mempertemukan kaki kanannya dengan tembok beton yang diam tak bergerak itu. Rasa ngilu yang terasa di ujung kaki membuat Hiruma meringis menahan sakit.

Terseok-seok, Hiruma melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Dirinya malas kembali ke kamar, dimana Mamori alih-alih menyantap habis bubur buatannya, dia malah sibuk menatap keluar, bengong tak percaya. Setengah kesadaran gadis cantik itu mengatakan ini bukanlah mimpi, tapi tetap saja Mamori tidak percaya. Meski sekujur lengannya sudah biru-biru akibat cubitannya sendiri—sekedar mengetes apakah dia sedang tidur atau tidak, Mamori tetap membodohi diri sendiri dengan mengatakan ini adalah mimpi.

Sesampainya di dapur, Hiruma meraih sebuah gelas dari rak dan mengisinya dengan air dari keran. Kucuran air membuat Hiruma merasa lebih jernih, setidaknya bayangan wajah Mamori yang begitu dekat, matanya tertutup dan bibirnya diam siap menyambut—hilang dari pikiran Hiruma, meski hanya sementara.

Hiruma menyeret tubuhnya ke meja makan, gelas yang tadinya kosong sudah diisi kembali dan diletakkan di hadapannya. Berkali-kali Hiruma menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menepis bayangan memalukan sekaligus menyenangkan yang terus menari-nari di kepalanya, bergema seperti lagu yang indah, membuatnya kesal karena tidak tau harus kemana melampiaskan perasaan menjengkelkan tersebut. Ini bagaikan menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang—suatu efek ketergantungan. Ketika kau bertekad melupakannya, kau malah harus mengakui kau sangat merindukannya, begitu ingin menyentuhnya dan memeluknya dalam dekapan. Hiruma mendesah.

Dirinya kembali mengingat saat-saat dia berdiri di halaman belakang sekolah, sibuk bermain dengan laptop kesayangannya. Hiruma ingat sekali waktu itu dia tengah mengerjakan suatu trik baru di laptopnya dengan _headset_ terpasang di kedua telinga ketika dia mendengar suara-suara di sekitarnya. Merasa terganggu, Hiruma mencopot _headset_ kanannya, mulutnya sudah terbuka untuk mengeluarkan semua caci-maki yang dia ketahui. Namun sedetik kemudian Hiruma menyadari pemilik suara yang membuatnya terganggu itu dan segera membatalkan niatnya mengabseni satu persatu penghuni kebun binatang.

Ya, itu adalah suara Anezaki Mamori. Berikutnya seperti yang diketahui, terdengar juga suara-suara milik Taki Suzuna.

"Ada hal penting yang harus kukatakan padamu!" Suara Mamori terdengar, nadanya panik. Alis Hiruma terangkat. Perlahan dia bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri sumber suara diam-diam.

Hiruma shock. Berita yang disampaikan oleh Manajer sialannya itu sangatlah mencengangkan. Kepindahan yang begitu tiba-tiba, tanpa kompromi sedikit pun dan ketidakrelaan gadis itu untuk meninggalkan Deimon dan permohonannya terhadap gadis kecil di hadapannya agar membantunya sebisa mungkin. Hiruma menarik nafas tegang, menanti jawaban yang akan diluncurkan Suzuna.

"Tapi aku harus minta izin orang tuaku, Nee-chan! Mereka sedang ada di Cina, asyik belajar Kung-Fu. Sebulan lagi baru pulang." jawab Suzuna sedih. Terdengar helaan nafas kecewa. Hiruma tidak perlu otak jeniusnya kali ini—bahkan dengan otak Taki yang idiot pun Hiruma bisa menebak siapa yang barusan menghela nafas.

"Dua hari lagi aku harus pergi.."

Deg. Hiruma membeku tak percaya. Secepat itu? Tidakkah ada waktu untuk mereka? Waktu untuk menatap satu sama lain, bercanda dan tertawa bersama? Hiruma menggigit bibir, otaknya berputar cepat mencari ide.

Sebuah ide cemerlang, ide yang tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya—bahkan di sudut kepalanya yang paling gila sekalipun, muncul di kepala Hiruma. Memang gila, tetapi itulah caranya supaya gadis itu tetap tinggal. Tetap berada di sisinya..

Hiruma segera menelepon seorang editor koran yang berhasil diketahui kelicikannya dalam menyabotase sejumlah uang ke kasnya sendiri yang seharusnya menjadi uang fasilitas para pegawai. Diperintahkannya editor malang itu untuk membuatkan kolom khusus untuknya di bagian lowongan pekerjaan, menuliskan dia membutuhkan pegawai di rumahnya. Editor itu langsung menurut dan mengerjakannya tanpa banyak tanya. Malamnya, koran dengan informasi dibutuhkannya pembantu di rumah mewah Hiruma sudah masuk ke dalam kotak pos rumah Mamori, menunggu diambil pemilik rumah esok paginya.

Dengan cerdik Hiruma meminta bantuan Cheer sialan untuk menghasut Mamori bekerja dan memohon kepada orang tuanya untuk tetap tinggal di Deimon. Rencananya berhasil dan seperti yang direncanakan, Mamori meneleponnya.

Sangat susah menahan emosi waktu itu. Hiruma berakting setengah mati, berlagak tidak peduli ketika Mamori mencercanya dengan berbagai pertanyaan memojokkan. Mamori menolak tawaran dengan galak dan untuk pertama kalinya, Hiruma menyerah. Direlakannya gadis itu pergi, meski hatinya terluka.

Hiruma malas berangkat ke sekolah besok paginya. Tau tidak ada yang menyambutnya dengan senyum manis dan secangkir kopi untuknya di siang hari membuat Hiruma berniat membolos saja. Tapi tiba-tiba bel berbunyi dan... kejutan. Anezaki Mamori berdiri di hadapannya, tersenyum malu-malu.

Inilah dia. Gadis inilah sumber kegilaannya. Dia bertekad melupakan, tapi gadis itu malah datang kembali menghampirinya. Hiruma semakin tergantung, semakin terjerat dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dan kini, wajah gadis itu ada dalam genggamannya..

Hiruma membuka mata. Dia mendapati dirinya berada dalam ruang makan, tangan mencengkram kepala, erat. Hiruma telah kembali dari perjalanannya ke masa lalu, mengingat semua tingkah bodohnya membohongi semua orang, membohongi perasaannya sendiri..

Hiruma tertawa getir. Meski dia selalu disebut sebagai setan dan sebagainya, sebenarnya dia hanyalah seorang laki-laki biasa yang haus akan kasih sayang dan kelembutan. Buku ancaman, kata-kata kasar, pistol dan yang lainnya sebenarnya adalah tameng yang sengaja dibentuk, terlalu takut untuk mempercayai satu sama lain..

Menghembuskan nafas panjang, Hiruma bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kembali ke sumber kegilaannya.

-XXX-

"Kau belum menghabiskan buburnya." komentar Hiruma tajam. Ditatapnya Mamori galak, membuat gadis itu terlihat semakin kecil karena menciut oleh kegalakan Hiruma.

"Ah.. maaf." ucap Mamori takut-takut. "Hi.. Hiruma, _ano_, yang tadi.."

"Apa?" kata Hiruma cuek, kakinya kembali terangkat ke atas dan VAIO kesayangannya sudah terpangku di pahanya. Tangannya menari dengan lincah di _keyboard_, tetapi matanya masih menatap Mamori. Tanda dia mendengarkan gadis itu berbicara.

Mamori berulang kali menelan ludah. Rasanya memalukan sekali menanyakan hal ini, tapi dia begitu penasaran. Perlahan mulut Mamori terbuka dan sebentuk kalimat yang sudah dipersiapkan dari tadi meluncur keluar.

"Aku sudah bangun kan?"

Gubrak! Hiruma jatuh dari sofanya.

"APA?" teriak Hiruma kaget. "Pertanyaan macam itu? Apa kau sudah teracuni kebijaksanaan monyet seperti Monyet sialan itu?"

Mamori menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, wajahnya merah padam karena malu. Dia sudah menduga reaksi Hiruma akan seperti ini. Makanya sebelum bertanya, Mamori menyiapkan mentalnya sebaik mungkin. Tetapi ternyata saat terucapkan, tak ayal Mamori ikut merasa bodoh juga.

"Tampar wajahmu. Buktikan sendiri kau sadar atau tidak." bentak Hiruma kasar. Diambilnya laptop yang ikut jatuh ketika dirinya jatuh dari sofa barusan, mulutnya mengomel soal "tidak penting" dengan cepat.

"Maaf. Tapi, itu berarti yang tadi.. asli? Bukan mimpi?" tanya Mamori ragu-ragu, wajahnya merah padam. Hiruma mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yang.. tadi itu.." Mamori kelimpungan, bingung sendiri bagaimana menjelaskan situasi tadi—dirinya dalam genggaman Hiruma, nafas mint itu menerpanya, memabukkannya dan membuat hilang kesadaran.. Bagaimana menjelaskannya?

"Aku tidak mengerti." balas Hiruma pendek, padahal dalam hati dia mengerti betul. Bukankah dia menghabiskan waktu setengah jam di ruang makan untuk melupakan kejadian tadi? Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak _ingat_ soal itu?

Sekali lagi, Hiruma menipu perasaannya sendiri.

"Mungkin itu hanya khayalanku." Mamori memutuskan. Diam-diam Hiruma menghembuskan nafas lega. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang datang tadi?" tanya Mamori penasaran. Hiruma berdecak.

"Kakek sialan dan Botak sialan. Mereka mencarimu." jawab Hiruma kesal. "Habiskan bubur itu. Sekali lagi aku harus memerintahmu, kau akan kubuat mandi di dalam panik besar penuh bubur." ancam Hiruma. Terkekeh, antara bingung itu ancaman atau candaan, Mamori mulai memakan buburnya.

"Mencariku? Aneh juga.." ucap Mamori di tengah-tengah kegiatannya memindahkan isi mangkok ke perutnya sendiri. "Rasanya aku tidak berhutang tugas apapun."

"Mana kutau, Manajer sialan." kata Hiruma sinis. Mamori membelalak.

"Aku baru sadar. Kau terkadang memanggilku Manajer atau Pelayan sialan. Kenapa begitu?" tanya Mamori penasaran. Hiruma terkekeh geli.

"Karena kau adalah Pelayanku dan juga Manajerku. Ada yang salah?" Hiruma balik bertanya. Dada Mamori berdesir sewaktu Hiruma menyebutkan Pelayan_ku_ dan Manajer_ku_. Mamori tersenyum senang.

"Oke. Tidak ada yang salah." balas Mamori riang, membuat Hiruma bingung. Biasanya Mamori akan marah karena dirinya menyebutkan nama orang lain dengan panggilan yang aneh-aneh, tapi kali ini gadis itu malah menerimanya dengan senang hati. Hiruma akhirnya menyimpulkan bila orang sakit, mereka bisa mengalami sedikit gangguan dalam masalah syaraf dan ingatan.

Suasana lalu berubah hening. Hiruma sibuk dengan laptopnya, tangannya sibuk bermain di _keyboard_. Mamori menghabiskan buburnya dalam diam. Ketika akhirnya bubur itu habis, isinya sudah meluncur mulus melewati kerongkongan Mamori—gadis itu langsung kebingungan. Mamori memakan bubur itu hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu sementara Hiruma diam membisu, dan sekarang kegiatan itu sudah selesai. Matanya bergerak ke kanan ke kiri, menyusuri seluruh ruangan untuk mencari sesuatu yang menarik. Pandangan Mamori terhenti pada keranjang cucian di pojok, dimana dia menanggalkan baju sekolahnya tadi.

Mamori bangkit dan diiringi tatapan menyelidik Hiruma, Mamori mengambil seragam tersebut dan mengendusnya. Baunya masam dan sebagai tambahan, seragam itu juga basah oleh keringat. Mamori menjulurkan lidah, muak dengan bau yang tidak sedap tersebut. Dilemparnya kembali seragam itu ke keranjang sembari berkata,

"Hiruma. Dimana kau menyimpan sabun cuci?" panggil Mamori, menahan nafas.

Hiruma mengernyit. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Tidak terpikirkan olehku kalau seragam ini sudah harus dicuci. Katakan, dimana sabun cucinya?" tanya Mamori lagi, tangannya bergerak memamerkan seragamnya yang bau. Hiruma melotot.

"Apa kau tidak bisa diam saja, Manajer sialan? Apa kau lupa suhu tubuhmu sekarang 39 derajat?" desis Hiruma marah. Mamori menggertakkan gigi, kesal. Jelas dia tidak lupa. Malah Mamori merasakan kepalanya melayang-layang sekarang.

"Tapi besok seragam ini akan kupakai dan aku tidak punya cadangannya lagi. Aku bahkan tidak membawa apapun ke sini, kan?" serang Mamori. Hiruma berdecak kesal. Prak! Ditutupnya layar laptop kasar, membuat Mamori kian mendelik.

"Oke, oke! Biar aku mencucinya. Sekarang kau tidur dan demi Setan, jangan cerewet!" omel Hiruma sebal seraya mendorong Mamori kembali ke tempat tidur. Diraihnya keranjang cucian dan dengan kekesalan yang tidak disembunyikan, Hiruma melangkah keluar dari kamar. Mamori menyimpan senyum.

Hiruma melempar isi keranjang ke dalam mesin cuci. Dengan sigap Hiruma meraih sabun cuci, meraupnya sebagian dan baru saja akan menuangnya ke dalam mesin ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tidak asing di seragam Mamori. Hiruma meletakkan sendok sabun ke meja perlahan, batal menuangkannya ke dalam mesin.

Alis Hiruma naik ke atas, keheranan mendapati salah satu alat penyadapnya yang paling canggih tertempel di seragam Mamori. Seingatnya dia tidak menyadap gadis itu—belum. Lalu kenapa benda ini bisa ada di sini?

Otak Hiruma berpikir keras. Kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini melesat di kepalanya, membentuk sebuah plot yang tidak dia sadari sebelumnya.

Alat penyadap.. Di seragam Mamori.. Anak-anak amefuto.. Datang ke kelas, berbondong-bondong dan membuat kehebohan.. Pandangan mencurigakan Musashi, Kurita dan Yukimitsu.. _Mencari Mamori_—

Hiruma menyeringai. Ini bukanlah hal yang sulit, dia bisa langsung menebak siapa pelakunya. Pantas sahabat-sahabatnya bertingkah aneh, bersikap seakan-akan dia akan melempar bom sewaktu-waktu ke kerumunan orang banyak. Tujuan dari misi aneh mereka ini juga berhasil diduga Hiruma dan kebenarannya mencapai persentase 90%.

Bukannya tidak ingin berbagi rahasia, tetapi saat ini Hiruma belum sanggup. Rahasia ini masih senang dia kantongi, cukup dia dan Cheer sialan saja yang tau. Jika tiba saatnya, mereka semua pasti akan tau. Dan Hiruma yakin, mereka akan mendukung rencananya jika diiringi berita manajer kesayangan mereka dipaksa pindah sekolah.

Sekarang, yang Hiruma perlukan, adalah rencana baru.

Rencana baru yang tidak diketahui siapa pun, yang cukup diketahui oleh dirinya seorang dan tidak akan pernah dibagi ke yang lain. Setidaknya, sampai rahasia pertamanya bocor. Hiruma terkekeh geli membayangkan reaksi Mamori yang pasti akan kaget dengan berbagai perubahan yang akan terjadi di sekeliling mereka ke depannya.

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Hiruma kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mencucinya.

Dan kini alat penyadap tersebut telah kembali ke pemiliknya yang sebenarnya, tersembunyi dengan aman di dalam saku celana Hiruma.

-XXX-

Author menyatakan kali ini author akan hiatus panjang.

Hingga bulan September, author mungkin tidak akan mengupdate cerita ini kecuali memiliki waktu extra.

Maaf kepada semuanya, tetapi author ingin berkonsentrasi dengan novel yang tengah digarap untuk perlombaan membuat novel yang diadakan penerbit terkenal di Jakarta.

Author memohon doa dari semuanya, semoga author bisa berhasil di lomba ini.

Thanks sudah mau bersabar dengan author lelet satu ini.

Semoga kalian puas dengan chapter kali ini.

Review please?


	18. Strategy

Akhirnya **In Debt **update juga! Horeeee! *loncat-loncat kegirangan* Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang masih sudi membaca fic ini, atau sekedar menantinya. Author ucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada:

**Shirokawa Ayumu, RiikuAyaKaitani, Youichi Nanase ga-login lagi, reader iseng, Higuray akuma, Azalea Yukiko, Just reader 'Monta, Gerpot the Vampire, ShiroNeko, Yoshi si Kucing Belang, Youichi Hikari, Shield Via Yoichi, Maharu P Natsuzawa, Matsura Akimoto, Ila, RNV Riikun, Savannah Mirror, 2winter thief, Whitey-Toshiro, Kazeyana Fami, Hiruma Anezaki, Akari lazy login, Iin cka you-nii, Ririn Cross, Findy-chan-tikx, Findy chan, Hyugaclan, Naniee saranghaee, RanmaLoveSena 21, SatanSpawn**

Terima kasih juga untuk semua dukungannya buat lomba novel yang saya ikuti. Hueeeh, sekarang tinggal tunggu pengumuman saja! Mohon doanya ya! (:

Ngomong-ngomong saya memang awalnya janji bilang pas bulan September awal saya bakal balik lagi, tapi ternyata takdir nggak mengizinkan. Tiba-tiba aja udah musti ngurusin pendaftaran kuliah biar dapet golongan pertama, ditambah ikut les bikin makin males ngetik—otak sudah diracuni rumus soalnya. Weleeeh, hidup anak kelas 3 SMA itu susah yeeee! T_T

Sori sampai ngaret tiga mingguan dari jadwal. Semoga kalian puas membaca chapter ini hingga akhir dan nggak keburu pengin lemparin saya pakai batu gara-gara telat update! :D

**Eyeshield 21 ©** **Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Ide cerita © RisaLoveHiru**

**Warning : Hiruma sedikit OOC**

-hahahaha-

**Strategy**

Matahari belum muncul dari ufuk timur ketika sepasang mata hijau zamrud milik Hiruma terbuka lebar. Dengan cepat Hiruma bangkit dari tidurnya, melepas baju kaosnya dan menuju kamar mandi tanpa menggeliat atau bersantai terlebih dahulu. Langkahnya tegas dan mantap, seakan-akan dia hanyalah sebuah robot yang mematuhi segala tindak-tanduk yang diperintahkan majikannya.

Sesaat kemudian terdengar bunyi air yang mengalir dan suara seseorang tengah memainkan air dari dalam kamar mandi. Hiruma melakukan mandi paginya dengan sangat cepat. Sembari mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah, laki-laki itu juga menyikat giginya sampai bersih. Tersenyum tipis, Hiruma memperhatikan siluet dirinya di kaca. Lebih baik daripada tadi, batinnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hiruma sudah keluar dari kamar mandi, lebih bersih daripada sebelumnya meski dengan rambut spike yang tetap dibiarkan acak-acakan. Dibukanya lemari baju dan dikeluarkannya seragam sekolah Deimon yang langsung dikenakannya. Diliriknya jam yang tergantung manis di salah satu dinding.

Pukul 05.00.

Masih sangat pagi dan dipastikan tak ada siapa pun yang sudah bangun pada jam-jam seperti ini, terutama area di sekitar apartemennya. Hiruma membuka telinganya lebar-lebar, mendengarkan suara sekecil apapun yang dapat ditangkapnya. Dia lalu membuang nafas lega ketika menyadari tak ada suara apapun yang terdengar kecuali kesibukannya sendiri.

Laptop, alat penyadap, senapan, pistol, buku ancaman palsu, permen karet, dan berbagai benda lainnya dilemparkan asal oleh Hiruma ke dalam sebuah tas besar yang biasa dia bawa ke sekolah. Setelah yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal, Hiruma membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan dan kembali bersiaga.

Tetap tidak ada suara.

Berjalan cepat tanpa suara, Hiruma melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang berada tak jauh dari kamarnya berada. Sesampainya di sana, dia menempelkan telinganya sejenak di daun pintu dan lagi-lagi mendengarkan. Terdengar dengkuran halus dari dalam kamar. Bibir Hiruma terangkat naik sedikit, dan perlahan dia melangkahkan kakinya mundur. Terlalu berbahaya bila dia nekat masuk ke dalam, memperhatikan wajah tertidur yang manis itu..

Berbahaya. Betul.

Hiruma terkekeh sendiri mendengarkan bagaimana pikirannya dapat menyuarakan kata-kata tersebut. Berbahaya? Apakah ada yang lebih berbahaya daripada dirinya sendiri? Buku ancamannya mungkin? Tetapi kalau soal ini? Melihat ke dalam dan mengamati wajah putri tidur juga termasuk berbahaya? _Aku pasti bercanda_, batin Hiruma seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tidak membuang-buang waktu lagi, Hiruma meraih gagang pintu dan mendorongnya perlahan. Dalam hati dia bersyukur karena sebelumnya pintu ini sudah diminyaki oleh petugas yang dia paksa merenovasi kamar yang semula hanyalah gudang di rumahnya tersebut. Membukanya tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikit pun jelas membuat Mamori yang tengah tertidur di dalam tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda terganggu. Hiruma menyimpan senyum kemenangan.

Kedua kakinya bergegas menuju tepi tempat tidur dan di sanalah Mamori, tertidur nyenyak dengan mata tertutup serta mulut sedikit terbuka. Dadanya naik-turun secara teratur, dan dengan kesunyian yang melanda sepenjuru apartemen, Hiruma bisa mendengar deru nafas perlahan gadis itu.

Hiruma mengamati wajah cantik Mamori dengan tidak puas-puasnya. Rambutnya yang cokelat sedikit menutupi matanya yang sebelah kiri, dan tangan Hiruma gatal ingin memindahkannya, berharap dapat melihat wajah tidur itu secara utuh. Namun ditahannya keinginan itu mati-matian. Terlalu beresiko, dan dia sudah membuang waktu terlalu lama di sini. _Harus pergi_..

Menarik nafas kuat-kuat dan menghembuskannya tak kalah kuat, Hiruma berbalik dan keluar dari kamar itu. Sesaat sebelum menutup pintu, Hiruma kembali memandangi sosok yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Tiba-tiba saja tanpa berpikir bahaya dari tindakannya, Hiruma melompati jarak antara pintu dan tempat tidur dalam tiga kali lompatan. Baru setelah mencapai tempat tidur itu otaknya kembali berpikir jernih. Dengan ketakutan dia menahan nafas, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Untungnya Mamori tetap menutup matanya, meski sesaat dia sempat bergerak ke kanan, tangannya berkedut sedikit.

Tersenyum tipis, tangan Hiruma bergerak dan menyentuh dahi Mamori, merasakan panas yang kemarin menyerang gadis itu kini telah lenyap. Hiruma lalu membungkukkan badannya, mengecup dahi Mamori lembut. Ditatapnya Mamori untuk terakhir kalinya dan kali ini Hiruma benar-benar meninggalkan kamar Mamori tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

-XXX-

Bunyi weker yang memekakkan telinga sukses membangunkan Mamori dari tidurnya yang lelap. Gadis itu menatap empat digit angka yang tertera di weker dengan penuh kengerian. Dia terlambat.

"HUAAA! Jam tujuh! Jam tujuh!" Mamori melempar selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan sekali hentakan dan buru-buru turun dari tempat tidur. Cepat-cepat dia keluar dari kamar sembari merapikan rambutnya dengan tangan.

"Ya ampun! Aku bahkan belum membuatkan Hiruma sarapan!" jerit Mamori panik. Di dalam kepalanya terbayang sosok Hiruma dengan aura hitam di belakang punggungnya, kedua kakinya naik ke atas meja dan sederet kata-kata pedas yang langsung dikeluarkannya begitu melihat sosoknya yang belum siap berangkat ke sekolah. Mamori menelan ludah gugup.

Ditelusurinya lorong menuju dapur dengan langkah yang semakin dilebarkan, hingga akhirnya gadis itu benar-benar menyusuri lorong dengan berlari. Begitu tiba di dapur, Mamori langsung tercengang karena tidak ada Hiruma di sana. Bahkan suasananya benar-benar sunyi, hanya terdengar langkah kakinya yang terburu-buru dan deru nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Dimana Hiruma?

"Hiruma?" panggil Mamori keras. Tak ada sahutan. Alis Mamori terangkat naik.

"Kemana dia?" bisik Mamori bingung seraya mencoba melihat ke ruang tamu. Tidak ada. WC, kamar mandi, teras. Tidak ada juga. Kemana dia?

"Masa masih di kamar?" gerutu Mamori kesal sembari berlari menuju lorong dimana kamarnya dan kamar Hiruma berada. Tetapi sesampainya di sana, yang dia temukan hanyalah sebuah kertas yang ditempelkan di depan pintu oleh Hiruma. Penulisnya sendiri tidak terlihat dimana keberadaannya.

"Aku berangkat duluan, tidak perlu sarapan.. Cepat bangun, dasar Manajer dan Pelayan sialan!" Mamori membaca tulisan itu dengan alis terangkat. "Sialan? Dasar Hiruma! Kenapa dia nggak bilang sih kalau dia mau berangkat duluan? Berarti aku nggak perlu siapin sarapan, kan? Buang-buang waktu aja.."

Sedetik kemudian Mamori merasa dirinya seperti tertampar. "HUAAA! Aku telat! Telaaattt!"

Setengah terbang, Mamori kembali menuju kamarnya dan mencuci mukanya asal. Digosoknya gigi cepat tanpa tau sudah benar-benar bersih atau belum. Mamori bahkan melupakan mandi pagi saking terburu-burunya. Gadis itu hanya sempat meraup seragam yang sudah dicucikan Hiruma kemarin untuknya dan memakainya berserta sepatu dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Telat! Telattt!" Mamori meraih tas dan menutup pintu dalam bantingan. "Eeeh, eeh, belum dikunci!" Langkahnya yang gedubrakan seketika terhenti dan dia buru-buru kembali ke pintu apartemen Hiruma. Sekuat tenaga Mamori mendorong pintu itu agar terbuka ketika matanya menangkap sebuah slot tipis untuk menggesek kartu di dekat gagang pintunya.

"Ya ampun! Pintu otomatis pakai kartu!" Mamori mengerang putus asa. Ditendangnya daun pintu dengan keras, berusaha melampiaskan kekesalannya yang entah kepada siapa. "Bodoh deh! Hiruma pasti bawa kuncinya!"

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk melupakan masalah pintu yang terkunci dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Mamori melesat menuju sekolah Deimon.

-XXX-

"Mamori Anezaki, kau terlambat." Hanae-sensei menyambut kehadiran Mamori dengan wajah dan intonasi yang dingin. Mamori menelan ludah gugup. Kepalanya menunduk ke bawah, tidak berani menatap guru matematika itu secara langsung.

"Ini yang kau sebut rajin, murid teladan?" bisik Hanae-sensei tajam. Sebutir keringat dingin menetes di tengkuk Mamori. Dia terlalu takut untuk menjawab.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya! Apa kau tau, kau adalah murid kebanggaan sekolah ini! Terlambat setengah jam! Apakah kau ingin memberontak sekarang, Anezaki?" tambah perempuan muda itu, tak kalah sadis dari sebelumnya. Mamori menggeleng cepat.

"Jelas tidak, Bu.."

"Kalau begitu jelaskan! Kenapa kau bisa sampai terlambat! Ibu rasa tidak ada kereta yang macet hari ini." Guru itu balik berkomentar dengan senyum manis yang memuakkan. Mamori kontan dibuat panas-dingin karenanya. Hanae-sensei melipat tangannya di depan dada—menunggu.

"Eng, itu.. saya.. terlambat.. bangun." jawab Mamori terbata. Hanae-sensei mendengus keras. Matanya berkilat-kilat berbahaya.

"Bagus! Bagus! Terlambat bangun? Apa yang kau pikirkan Anezaki? Apa kau mau memakai alasan sakit kemarin sebagai alasan terlambat bangun? Sungguh memalukan! Ibu kecewa! Kau—"

BRAK!

Terdengar bunyi bantingan yang cukup keras dari arah belakang. Seketika seluruh mata menoleh, menatap sosok setan yang duduk di sana dengan kedua kaki di atas meja. Hanae-sensei seketika mengkeret. Bahkan dia pun tidak berani menghadapi Hiruma.

"Daripada kau mengoceh membosankan terus-menerus, cepat lanjutkan pelajarannya!" perintah Hiruma galak. Hanae-sensei menganggukkan kepalanya cepat dan segera memerintahkan anak-anak supaya membuka bukunya di halaman dua puluh empat. Mamori sendiri langsung disuruh duduk tanpa menerima hukuman apapun.

Begitu pantatnya menyentuh kursi, Mamori langsung berbalik dan menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan tidak terima. Hiruma mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi.

"Apa?" tanyanya galak. Mamori mendengus.

"Aku berterima kasih karena kau menyelamatkanku dari Hanae-sensei, tapi aku tidak terima karena kau tidak memberitau sebelumnya soal keberangkatanmu yang—"

Hiruma menutup mulut Mamori dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya tetap bergerak lincah di atas _keyboard_, mengetik sesuatu yang tidak Mamori ketahui. Kesepuluh jari Mamori segera mengenyahkan jari-jari Hiruma yang menghalangi mulutnya untuk bersuara.

"Apa maksudmu sih?" desisnya sebal. Sudut di bibir Hiruma terangkat naik.

"Kau mau seisi sekolah tau kalau kau.." Hiruma memperagakan gerakan membersihkan jendela, menyapu, dan mengepel dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat. "..mengerti?"

Mamori sontak bungkam. Jelas dia mengerti apa maksud Hiruma.

"Tidak."

"Bagus. Jadi kau mengerti maksudku." Hiruma bersiul pelan.

Tik tak tik. Suara jari yang beradu dengan keyboard semakin keras terdengar. Rupanya seisi kelas tengah sibuk menyimak rumus yang diajarkan Hanae-sensei di depan, karena mereka menatap lurus ke papan tanpa mulut sibuk berkomat-kamit satu sama lain. Mamori mendesah. Ini bukan suasana yang tepat untuk berdebat. Seisi kelas bisa mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, meski dalam volume sekecil apapun.

Merasa kalah, Mamori membalikkan badannya ke depan. Hiruma menyeringai lebar.

Tanpa Mamori sadari, lagi-lagi Yukimitsu dan Musashi saling bertukar pandang penuh arti. Keduanya berkomunikasi tanpa suara, sibuk mengerling ke sosok perempuan dan laki-laki yang berbeda sifat itu. Berbagai kemungkinan melayang-layang di kepala mereka tanpa penjelasan yang pasti.

Diam-diam Hiruma balik mengawasi kedua teman sekaligus rekannya di klub Deimon Devil Bats itu. Gerak-gerik mereka yang tampak kaku dan curiga itu menambah keyakinan Hiruma terhadap perasaan anehnya kemarin. Jelas keduanya tengah merencanakan sesuatu, dan dia tidak tau apa itu. Setidaknya tidak tau rencana mereka berikutnya, tapi mengetahui pokok dari permasalahan yang mereka amati.

Dirinya. Juga Manajer rangkap Pelayan sialannya.

Karena tidak tau langkah mereka selanjutnya itulah Hiruma terpaksa berangkat dari rumahnya pagi-pagi buta. Mencegah kemungkinan-kemungkinan dua penguntit itu menyadari kalau dia tidak keluar sendirian dari balik pintu apartemen. Berangkat bersama gadis itu jelas merupakan hal yang tabu sekarang. Walau sebenarnya mereka berhak mengetahui masalah ekonomi keluarga Mamori. Berhak mendengarkan dan menyarankan sebagai teman sekelas dan seperjuangan di lapangan. Tapi lagi-lagi ego bertindak. Hiruma ingin menyimpan rahasia ini sendirian. Merasakannya sendirian, mengamatinya sendirian..

Lagipula bila mereka mengetahui dirinya dan Mamori tinggal seatap, bisa-bisa dia harus menyediakan sebuah unit mobil ambulans untuk masing-masing anak. Mereka bisa sakit jantung kalau mendengar Mamori serumah dengannya. Pasti tidak ada yang percaya, kecuali Cheerleader sialan.

Hiruma terkekeh geli membayangkan wajah-wajah shock anggota timnya, terutama Sena dan Monta. Sena mungkin akan bertanya dengan gaya terbatanya dan Monta mungkin langsung berteriak-teriak sambil melompat-lompat frustasi.

Pluk. Sebuah kertas baru saja dilemparkan dari depan dan jatuh tepat di atas meja Hiruma. Mengernyit kebingungan, Hiruma mengambil kertas itu dan membukanya.

_Ada yang lucu?_

Hiruma menyimpan tawa. Rupanya tingkahnya sudah mengundang setumpuk rasa penasaran di hati perempuan yang duduk di depannya. Diambilnya pulpen dan dibalasnya pesan itu.

_Tidak. Urus saja urusanmu sendiri._

Dilemparnya balik kertas itu. Bahu Mamori sedikit menegang ketika membacanya. Tidak sampai sepuluh detik, Mamori sudah melempar kertas itu ke belakang lagi.

_Ketus sekali. Ngomong-ngomong kau belum bilang kenapa tadi pagi kau berangkat duluan! Aku mencarimu ke seluruh penjuru rumah, tau. Makanya jadi telat begini!_

Hiruma meraih pulpen lagi.

_Sebagai seorang majikan, kuperingatkan kau lagi: kau ini cerewet sekali. Bukankah aku sudah meninggalkan pesan di pintu kamarku?_

_ Ya, tapi tanpa PENJELASAN sedikit pun. Memangnya kau ada keperluan apa sampai harus berangkat duluan? Klub?_

_ Pribadi._

_ Oh. Oke. Aku tidak boleh tau?_

_ Tidak._

_ Baiklah._

_ Bisakah kita menghentikan kegiatan menulis surat yang membosankan ini?_

Mamori terkekeh geli.

_Baiklah. Kalau itu maumu._

Hiruma memegang kertas itu dengan kedua jari. Tangannya yang satu lagi merogoh-rogoh kantong, mencari korek. Setelah ditemukannya benda itu, Hiruma lalu menyentakkan sumbunya sekali dan api langsung berkobar membakar kertas putih tersebut. Beberapa anak kontan memekik melihat tingkah Hiruma. Sesaat Hanae-sensei menjerit panik sebelum akhirnya meminta anak-anak untuk tetap tenang di bawah tatapan mengawasi Hiruma.

Mamori hanya bisa melongo melihat tingkah Hiruma. Hiruma tersenyum tipis.

"Menghilangkan bukti," katanya santai. Mamori menganga.

"Apakah itu adalah sebuah bukti kejahatan atau apa?" tanya tak percaya. Hiruma mengangkat bahu cuek.

"Siapan tau. Jaga-jaga." balas Hiruma tak peduli.

"Dasar gila." Mamori menarik nafas panjang. Putus asa.

Pelajaran lalu berjalan seperti biasa hingga bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Hiruma buru-buru membereskan barangnya, melemparnya asal seperti bagaimana dia memasukannya tadi pagi. Mamori mengawasi tingkah Hiruma dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Klub?" tanyanya polos. Hiruma menggeleng.

"Hari ini ada keperluan. Catat saja latihan seperti biasa." jawab Hiruma pendek tanpa menatap Mamori. Mamori melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kemana?"

Hiruma memutar bola matanya. Lelah. "Kenapa kau cerewet sekali?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh tau?" balasnya kesal. Gerakan Hiruma seketika terhenti.

"Untuk ketiga kalinya kukatakan kau cerewet. Lebih dari ini aku harus mengatakannya, namamu akan mempunyai gelar baru di belakangnya." desis Hiruma berbahaya. Ditatapnya Mamori tajam.

"Urus saja anak-anak." tambahnya pelan sembari menyampirkan tas di bahu. Ketika dia berjalan melewati Mamori, Hiruma bergerak cepat dan membisikkan sederet kalimat tepat di telinga gadis itu.

"Aku pulang malam, jangan tunggu aku."

Dan Hiruma pun pergi.

-XXX-

Apa rencana Hiruma sebenarnya?

Bagaimana rencana Yuki-Musa selanjutnya?

Bagaimana Mamori pulang dengan pintu terkunci?

Nantikan lanjutannya di chapter selanjutnya. Thanks!

6


	19. Where is he?

Haiii! Kembali lagi bersama saya, **RisaLoveHiru** dalam fic super telat update berjudul **In Debt**! *entah kenapa malah berlagak bangga soal telat update—ditabok*

Saya benar-benar minta maaf soal kemalasan saya yang satu ini, yang makin lama makin parah aja semenjak saya hiatus dua bulan itu. Ditambah nggak ada ide, lengkaplah sudah tingkat kemalasan saya. =_=

Tapi saya akan berusaha untuk segera mengupdate dan mengakhiri cerita ini sebelum bulan Februari tahun depan. Setelahnya saya mungkin akan hiatus lagi soalnya. Maklum, UN sudah dekat! Sudah dekat! Sudah dekat! *stres*

Oke, langsung saja ke balasan review! Ini diaaa! *_music start_*

Areka tsukiyomi : Hehehe. Ini updatenya.. (:

Mitama-chan : Gak apa-apa.. Suka tulisanku? Terima kasiiih! *peluk*

Iin cka you-nii : Thanks udah difave! Ooh, ada typo? Wah, yang mana? Harus lebih teliti lagi neh aku ceknya! _

Princess Lawliet : Mungkin.. Hehe. Nih updatenya.. :D

Satan Spawn : Hmm, gimana yaa? Baca aja terus.. Hihi.

Y0uNii D3ViLL : Hidup HiruMamo! Banzaaaiii! *ngangkat tangan ke atas*

Matsura Akimoto : Kemana-mana! Hwehehe. Yah, tapi dia melakukan sesuatu yang penting. Banget. Baca aja aksi setan satu itu di chapter ini! xD

Akemi Amagawa : Thanks. Nih updatenya~ :3

Azalea Yukiko : Iya nih, dilanda rasa malas yang sangat buat ngetik. Gomen ya..

Just reader 'Monta : Ternyata typonya di sana! *nunjuk-nunjuk gaje* Sorry yah! Ngeceknya kurang teliti. Hiruma OOC? Sangat! *kok malah bangga?* :p

Shield Via Yoichi : Ini update! Moga suka.. (:

Asuka Nakamura : Iya, gak apa-apa. Lagi sibuk juga? Wah, mau ambil apa? IPA apa IPS? Moga dapet apa yang dimau yaa. Beneran lebih bagus? Arigatou!

Hiruma Mey-Chan : Updatenya nih~

Utausouma : Hihi, thanks yah! xD

Lin Narumi Rutherford : Thanks yah. Ini update..

Ichaa Hatake Youichi : Makasih udah difave! xD

Youichi Hikari : Sorry yah lama.. Moga chapter yang ini gak mengecewakan.

2winter thief malez log in : Aduh, makasih doanya ya! *peluk*

ShiroNeko : Sebenarnya sih nggak ada keisengan Hiruma kali ini. Ini asli karena Mamori tidurnya kelewat nyenyak, padahal alarmnya udah bunyi dari tadi-tadi. Namanya juga kemarennya sakit. Hehe. Rencana YukiMusa? Ditunggu saja! xD

Micon : Masih cukup pendek ya? Gomen ya! Akan diusahakan supaya yang berikutnya lebih panjang. Iya nih, sibuk sebelumnya.. (:

Naruimy : Hahaha. Iya, dilanjutin. Makasih favenya.. :D

RiikuAyaKaitani : INIIII DIAAAA UPDATENYAAA! *ikutan pake toa*

**Eyeshield 21 ©** **Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Ide cerita © RisaLoveHiru**

**Warning : Hiruma sedikit OOC**

-hahahaha-

**Where is he?**

"Dasar menyebalkan! Pergi seenaknya saja!" omel Mamori kesal sembari membanting kotak berisi minuman untuk anak-anak ke atas _bench_. Kotak itu kontan bergoyang cukup keras saat menyentuh tepi kursi yang keras. Beberapa tetes air meloncat keluar dari botolnya, membasahi sekelilingnya dengan air dingin.

"Tidak berkata apa-apa.. Urus anak-anak.. Berlagak seperti aku bukan siapa-siapa.." Mamori melanjutkan omelannya, kini tangannya sibuk menyiapkan handuk untuk mengelap keringat anak-anak nantinya. Suzuna yang berdiri di dekat Mamori menatap gadis itu ragu-ragu, antara geli dan takut.

"Mamo-nee?" panggil Suzuna pelan, takut memancing emosi kakak kelasnya yang tengah dilanda emosi tersebut. Mamori tidak mengacuhkannya, malah sepertinya dia tidak mendengar apapun selain kata-katanya sendiri.

"Mamo-nee?" panggil Suzuna sekali lagi, sekarang dengan intonasi yang lebih keras. Mamori masih juga tidak bergeming. Suzuna mengepalkan tangannya di kedua sisi dengan gemas.

"Mamo-nee!"

Gerakan Mamori seketika terhenti. Mamori menoleh, menatap Suzuna dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Kenapa kau berteriak begitu, Suzuna? Ada apa?" tanya Mamori lembut seraya menghampiri Suzuna yang tengah memasang wajah cemberut.

"Uuuh, Mamo-nee sih! Sudah kupanggil berulang kali tapi tidak menyahut juga. Makanya, kalau Mamo-nee marah-marah jangan terlalu serius dong! Sampai nggak mendengar hal-hal lain."

"Maaf, maaf." Mamori mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan wajah. "Tak akan kuulangi lagi."

"Janji?"

"Janji!" Mamori tersenyum lebar sembari mengancungkan jari kelingking. Tertawa geli, Suzuna menyambut uluran tangan itu. Dikaitkannya jari kelingkingnya sendiri ke kelingking Mamori, membuat sebuah perjanjian antara keduanya.

"Jadi kayak anak SD saja." komentar Suzuna polos. Mamori tertawa.

"Lalu? Ada apa kau memanggilku Suzuna?" tanya Mamori akhirnya setelah ekspresi cemberut di wajah Suzuna berangsur-angsur lenyap.

"Tidak, hanya saja.. Mamo-nee terlihat sangat marah, jadinya aku ingin membuat Mamo-nee lebih tenang.. Eeh.." Suzuna berkata gugup, tangannya memainkan lipatan roknya dengan canggung. "Eeeh.. Sebenarnya.. Yaaa! Ada apa dengan kalian berdua, Mamo-nee?"

"Hah?" Mamori melongo, kaget tiba-tiba diteriaki pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak dia harapkan untuk ditanyakan. Terutama oleh Suzuna, gadis manis ketua _cheerleader_ untuk Deimon, yang sayangnya selain kemampuan menyemangatinya yang patut diancungi jempol diberkahi juga rasa ingin tau yang berlebihan dan mulut yang susah dikunci.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti, Mamo-nee. Aku tau terjadi sesuatu antara kalian berdua! Hiruma-san sebenarnya pergi kemana sekarang? Apakah kalian bertengkar? Atau Hiruma-san sedang menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial untuk Mamo-nee? Fufufu.." Sepasang antenna kecil di kepala Suzuna sontak mencuat keluar dan bergerak-gerak heboh, berusaha menangkap gelombang aneh yang muncul di udara. Mamori menghembuskan nafas panjang. Capek.

Ini toh masalahnya.

Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ditanyakan olehnya sendiri berulang-ulang kali di kepala. Kemana Hiruma pergi? Kenapa dia tidak berkata apa-apa? Kenapa tingkahnya menjadi aneh semenjak tadi pagi? Apa yang terjadi? Kemana dia pergi? Apakah dia merencanakan sesuatu lagi? Kemana..

Beribu-ribu pertanyaan mungkin sudah Mamori tanyakan sebelum sempat terpikirkan di kepala gadis kecil itu. Suzuna mungkin tidak mengerti, atau menyadari, kalau dia sendiri juga penasaran. Sangat ingin tau dan.. khawatir.

"Mamo-nee? Kenapa diam saja?"

Mamori tersentak. Lamunannya seketika buyar, pikirannya kembali terfokus. Ditatapnya Suzuna yang terlihat bingung dengan pandangan kosong. Bingung dia mau menanggapi bagaimana, karena jawaban dari pertanyaan itu dia sendiri tidak tau dan masih meraba-raba jawabannya.

"Eh.."

"Mamori baik-baik saja?" tanya Suzuna khawatir. Tangannya terulur hendak mengecek suhu tubuh Mamori, tapi dengan cepat Mamori mengelak sembari tersenyum kikuk.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak apa-apa." kata Mamori menenangkan. Suzuna tampak tidak percaya. Jelas saja, mengingat Mamori mengucapkan "tidak apa-apa" dengan wajah seperti "ada apa-apa".

"Yakiiin?" Antena Suzuna kembali bergerak. Mamori menelan ludah gugup.

"Yakin! Sudahlah, ayo kembali bekerja! Sebentar lagi mereka akan selesai latihan. Siapkan handuk dan air, terutama untuk Sena." Buru-buru Mamori mengubah topik pembicaraan. Sejenak Suzuna ragu menghentikan pembicaraan, tetapi akhirnya dibiarkannya Mamori menang. Diraihnya handuk dan air, lalu bergegas menghampiri Sena yang sudah tertidur kelelahan di salah satu _bench_ dengan Cerberus di sebelahnya.

Dengan cepat Mamori menyibukkan fisiknya dengan membagikan handuk dan minuman ke anak-anak Deimon satu per satu. Bahkan Mamori sengaja berlama-lama membereskan peralatan latihan yang berserakan. Sebenarnya Mamori takut, bila dia menghentikan gerakan tangan dan kakinya sedikit saja, maka pikirannya akan melayang-layang kemana-mana dan detik berikutnya bisa-bisa tangisan gadis itu meledak. Karena dalam hati, sempat terlintas pikiran bahwa Hiruma menjauhinya karena laki-laki itu kini membencinya, dan tidak sudi melihat wajahnya lagi.

-XXX-

Matahari telah tenggelam di ufuk barat ketika Mamori akhirnya selesai membereskan ruangan klub. Ruangan yang semula bisa dikira berantakan karena gempa kini telah tertata rapi dan bersih berkat kedua tangan Mamori yang cekatan. Debu di bingkai jendela pun tidak luput dia bersihkan, juga daerah-daerah di bawah lemari dan meja yang jarang diamati orang.

"Sepertinya sudah bersih," komentarnya seraya mengelap keringat yang menetes di dahi dengan tisu. Dilemparkannya pandangan ke sekeliling, sekedar mengecek kalau-kalau ada daerah yang lupa dia bereskan. Tetapi semuanya sudah selesai, dan Mamori tidak punya pilihan lain selain kembali ke rumah Hiruma.

"Ugh. Semangat, Mamori! Seperti bukan dirimu saja!" seru gadis itu tiba-tiba. Kedua tangannya terangkat naik dan memukul pipi kanan-kirinya keras. Mamori sedikit meringis ketika merasakan rasa nyeri mengalir dari kedua pipinya yang mendadak terasa panas.

"Sudahlah. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Sekarang pulang! Pulang!" Dengan cepat Mamori membereskan barang-barangnya dan keluar dari ruangan. Tak lupa sebelum itu dia mengunci pintu dan mengecek jendela kalau-kalau ada yang masih terbuka.

Sepasang kaki yang telah menelusuri jalanan itu berulang kali mampu membuat Mamori tidak perlu memfokuskan perhatiannya pada lekuk-lekuk jalanan yang membingungkan. Sementara kedua kakinya melangkah menyusuri jalan menuju rumah Hiruma, otak Mamori tidak henti-hentinya berpikir keras mencari tau dugaan-dugaan apa yang tengah dilakukan laki-laki pemilik rumah yang tengah ditujunya sekaligus majikannya itu.

Bukannya Mamori berharap. Ini memang gaya Hiruma yang biasanya. Misterius, tertutup. Jarang memang kapten satu itu membagi-bagi isi otaknya secara gratis. Penuh perhitungan—perlu kerja keras untuk mengetahui atau sekedar menebak apa yang tengah direncanakannya sekarang. Sering kali rencana yang dipikirkannya berupa rencana berlapis. Satu tertebak, yang lain tidak. Membingungkan.

Mamori adalah anak yang pintar, tapi Hiruma lebih pintar lagi. Licik dan punya segudang strategi adalah gelar yang dicantumkan di belakang namanya dengan kebanggaan penuh oleh si pemilik nama. Gelar yang begitu istimewa, juga dijamin susah didapat dibandingkan dengan gelar-gelar lain.

Hiruma merencanakan sesuatu. Itu jelas. Tapi apa? Mamori menggaruk kepalanya putus asa. Sepertinya bukan rencana yang berhubungan dengan klub amefuto yang diketuainya. Karena kalau soal itu, setidaknya dasar dari rencana Mamori pasti ikut bagian dalam merencanakan.

Kata kunci amefuto kini telah dicoret dari daftar rencana Hiruma oleh Mamori.

Hal lain? Perempuan?

Tanpa sadar Mamori tertawa. Tertawa yang benar-benar tertawa, sampai sakit perut dan wajah merah padam, hingga mengundang beberapa orang yang melintas di dekatnya menoleh dan tampak sangat kebingungan. Ini ada apa kok bisa ketawa sendiri? Begitu pikir mereka.

"Tidak mungkin perempuan!" tegas Mamori lantang. Ya!

Tapi bagaimana kalau iya? Mamori seketika terdiam. Bingung sendiri dengan kata kunci ini. Hiruma tidak terlihat dekat dengan perempuan lain selain.. dirinya. Mana ada perempuan waras mau berada dekat-dekat kapten berhawa setan begini? Wajah Hiruma memang lumayan, postur tubuhnya bagus, tapi tetap saja dalam menjalin sebuah hubungan, yang namanya kenyamanan itu paling penting. Dan Hiruma tidak mempunyai itu.

Eh, tunggu. Ada. Ketika dia rela membuatkan bubur saat Mamori sakit. Ketika dia menggendong Mamori sampai ke rumah karena dia pingsan di toilet sekolah. Ketika dia bersedia mencucikan baju Mamori yang bau. Ketika matanya menatap Mamori teduh. Ketika wajahnya mendekat, dan..

"AAAA!" Mamori refleks menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan. Hal memalukan itu! Kenapa harus diingat lagi? teriaknya keras dalam hati. Wajah Mamori seketika berubah warna menjadi merah padam sewaktu pikirannya kembali tergerak ke saat-saat itu, dan berhenti pada adegan sewaktu bibir Hiruma berada begitu dekat dengan bibirnya, nyaris bersentuhan.. Kalau saja tidak diganggu oleh Musashi dan Yukimitsu..

"Ugh! Kenapa sih aku bisa terpikir lagi soal itu? Lupakan! Lupakan!" Mamori memukul kepalanya berulang kali, bertekad mendorong pikiran sesat itu kembali ke dasar hatinya, dan dilupakan untuk selama-lamanya. Sayangnya pikiran sesat itu malah menolak perintah Mamori untuk kembali. Sebaliknya, dia semakin melemparkan adegan-adegan lain yang semakin lama membuat kuping Mamori panas.

"Dasar pengkhianat!" desisnya kesal. "Apa kau tidak tau aku ingin suasana yang tenang?"

Pikiran sesat itu tertawa geli mendengar gerutuan pemiliknya. Akhirnya setelah puas memutar ulang seluruh kejadian selama hari itu dengan beberapa tambahan di dalamnya, seperti wajah Hiruma yang begitu lembut dan meneduhkan, bibirnya yang tipis dan menggoda, akhirnya hengkang juga pikiran sesat itu dari kepala Mamori. Mamori menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. Pusing.

"Beli minum saja deh." putusnya. Kakinya yang semula berniat untuk berjalan lurus melewati lampu hijau seketika berbalik ke kanan dan menyusuri jalan kira-kira sepuluh meter hingga menemukan sebuah mini market. Mamori mendorong pintu hingga terbuka.

Angin AC yang sejuk seketika menerpa wajahnya, membuatnya nyaman. Sengaja Mamori berlama-lama di sana. Berlagak memilih, padahal yang ditaksir sudah dipegang sendari tadi.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya Mamori menikmati AC, mendadak pintu toko kembali terbuka. Refleks Mamori menoleh. Detik berikutnya gadis itu ternganga.

Hiruma!

Mamori sontak berjongkok di sebelah rak, menutupi tubuhnya dalam-dalam dari pandangan menusuk Hiruma. Entah kenapa, rasanya ini bukan waktu yang cocok untuk saling bertatap muka. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Hiruma berjalan cepat menuju rak, mengambil sebungkus permen karet, roti, dan sebotol air dingin. Dilemparkannya benda-benda yang dibelinya ke kasir. Kasir pun segera mengurus belanjaan Hiruma, terlalu takut untuk berlama-lama karena tamu mereka yang satu ini kelihatannya tidak sabar dan.. berbahaya.

Dari tempat persembunyiannya Mamori mengamati kalau Hiruma membawa tas yang cukup besar. Entah apa isinya, tapi kelihatannya cukup berat.

"Semuanya.. Seribu lima ratus tujuh puluh yen." kata kasir sembari meletakkan struk ke hadapan Hiruma. Hiruma mengeluarkan dompet dan melempar dua lembar seribuan ke atas meja. Dengan cueknya dia melangkah keluar tanpa meminta uang kembalian.

"Ugh! Kenapa juga dia tidak minta kembaliannya? Padahal itu bisa dijadikan uang lembur untukku!" protes Mamori dengan suara kecil. Takut kalau keras-keras bisa ketahuan Hiruma.

-XXX-

Hiruma bisa merasakan kalau ada sepasang mata yang mengikuti gerak-geriknya selama berada di mini market. Sorot mata yang penasaran dan ingin tau apa gerangan yang tengah dia lakukan dengan membawa sebuah tas besar seperti milik para pemain golf.

Tapi Hiruma tidak ambil pusing. Dia sudah biasa merasakan pandangan menyelidiki seperti tadi. Penampilannya yang lain daripada orang normal cukup menjadi alasan mengapa dia terus diperhatikan oleh orang-orang. Rambut kuning spike, gigi taring yang lebih panjang dan menyerupai milik drakula, tubuhnya yang ramping, jarinya yang panjang, serta aura jahat yang menguar pasti menjadi objek yang cukup menarik di jalanan Deimon yang padat.

Disantapnya makanan dan minuman yang dibelinya sambil jalan. Dia tidak punya banyak waktu, dan tugas ini sudah harus selesai sebelum pagi. Hiruma mempercepat langkahnya.

Sebuah gedung kantor bertingkat menjadi tujuan Hiruma kali ini. Laki-laki ini naik sampai ke lantai tertinggi, menendang pintu menuju ke atap sampai terbuka, lalu masuk tanpa rasa bersalah.

Gedung ini tinggi, dan sanggup mengawasi daerah-daerah di sekitarnya. Rumahnya, rumah Kurita, rumah Musashi.. Semuanya bisa diawasi dari sini. Hiruma tersenyum tipis. Inilah kunci dari rencananya.

Dikeluarkannya berbagai peralatan canggih dari zaman paling mutakhir. Sebuah satelit mini, kabel-kabel, kamera pengintai, dan masih banyak lagi. Diaturnya barang-barang tersebut pada posisinya masing-masing. Tangan Hiruma bergerak cepat, mengukur setiap sudut yang ada, mengecek, mengukur, dan mengecek lagi..

Pekerjaan Hiruma baru selesai ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Hiruma menguap lebar, merasa kelelahan mengukur dan mengecek kalau barang-barang berteknologi tinggi miliknya sudah terpasang di tempat yang benar. Dihempaskannya tubuhnya ke lantai atap yang keras.

Beberapa detik kemudian, tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, Hiruma jatuh tertidur. Matanya tertutup dan dengkuran halus terdengar dari sela-sela bibirnya.

Kali ini Hiruma lengah. Sepasang mata yang terus mengawasi itu rupanya tidak hanya mengamati di mini market, tapi sampai di gedung tinggi ini juga. Sorot matanya masih tajam, tapi kini dengan seribu satu pertanyaan. Untuk apa memasang kamera pengintai sebanyak itu?

Perlahan, Mamori keluar dari persembunyiannya. Matanya menatap lurus sosok yang tengah tertidur pulas di tengah ruangan terbuka tersebut. Rambut kuningnya bergerak dimainkan angin. Raut wajahnya tampak begitu damai, tenang..

Berusaha keras tidak menimbulkan suara, Mamori melangkah mendekat. Penasaran dia apa sebenarnya maksud Hiruma memasang kamera pengintai segini banyak. Masa untuk buku ancaman lagi? Bukankah isinya sudah terlalu banyak?

Tapi sampai bosan Mamori mengamati, tidak juga dia mengerti apa rencana Hiruma. Pikirannya buntu. Tak ada ide sama sekali.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang." putus Mamori. Ditariknya tangannya dari salah satu kamera pengintai yang arahnya ke barat. "Lebih baik aku mandi, makan, dan istirahat."

"Sayangnya kau tidak melakukannya dari tadi."

DEG. Jantung Mamori seketika berhenti.

Rupanya dia tidak sendiri.

-XXX-

Di sebuah rumah yang gelap, terdengar deringan telepon sebanyak lima kali. Tidak ada yang mengangkat. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar jawaban dari mesin penerima telepon.

"_Silahkan titipkan pesan, saya, Hiruma Youichi sedang tidak ada di rumah.._"

"Mamori? Papa khawatir padamu. Maksud Papa, kamu tidak mengirim kabar sama sekali.. Dan apa maksudnya ini? Kamu sedang berada di rumah siapa? Kenapa mesin ini mengatakan.. Hiruma Youichi? Mamori, kamu tinggal dengan _laki-laki_?"

-XXX-

Masalah berlanjut!

Bagaimana nasib Mamori yang ketahuan mengintai?

Apa yang sebenarnya Hiruma rencanakan?

Akhir cerita mulai muncul!

Nantikan chapter sebelumnya dan mohon review plis.


End file.
